Don't get me wrong
by keren-happuch
Summary: Pomona Sprout stand einst nackt vor Severus Snapes Hausstür. Ein paar Jahre später beschließt sie, dass er und Hermione Granger wie füreinander geschaffen sind, und sie hat einen Plan...
1. Chapter 1-1

Story: **Don't get me wrong**

genehmigte Übersetzung, Originalautor: Bleddyn

Link zum Original: s/9223274/1/Don-t-Get-Me-Wrong

Rating: P16

Genre: Romanze, Humor

Wörter: ca 30.000

gebetat von FlyingLeaf – Danke!

* * *

Kapitel 1.1

Hermione sah sich voller Neugier im belebten Hörsaal um. Die Freitagabendpräsentation von „Zurück zum Anfang: Grundlegende Tränke neu überdacht" hatte auf jeden Fall ein gemischtes Publikum angezogen und sie erkannte sowohl einige Kollegen vom Ministerium als auch Altersgenossen aus ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes hob Percy Weasley grüßend eine Hand und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, Padma Patils Haar einige Reihen weiter vorn schimmern zu sehen.

„Hermione, meine Liebe!"

Hermione drehte sich auf ihrem Sitz um und sah Pomona Sprout durch die Reihe kommen. Sie murmelte Entschuldigungen während sie sich an den Leuten vorbeizwängte und auf Zehen trat. Hermione rückte auf der Bank zur Seite, um eine Lücke für die stämmige Hexe zu machen, die sich mit einem dankbaren Lächeln auf den Platz fallen ließ. Sie ergriff Hermiones Hand mit ihren beiden Händen und schüttelte sie erfreut.

„Wie schön, Sie hier zu sehen!"

Hermione lächelte zurück. „Es ist auch gut, Sie zu sehen, Professor. Geht es Ihnen gut?"

„Ich bin fit wie ein Turnschuh, meine Liebe, fit wie ein Turnschuh. Und nennen Sie mich bitte Pomona. Ich bin nicht mehr Ihr Lehrer seit wie lange? Fünf Jahren?"

„Acht, sogar. Die Zeit rennt!" Hermione verzog ihr Gesicht ein wenig.

„Guter Gott, ist es wirklich schon so lange her? Also, sag mir, hast du bereits einen Ersatz für Mr Weasley gefunden?"

Hermione lachte über Sprouts plötzliche Neugier. „Ich bin glücklicher Single im Moment. Es ist gut, dass ich meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit meiner Arbeit widmen kann."

Pomona besah sich Hermiones Gesicht genauer. „Du siehst ein wenig angeschlagen aus, Liebes, wenn ich das sagen darf. Nicht genug frische Luft, wette ich. Hmm?"

Hermione schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Es geht mir gut. Ich gestehe, dass ab und zu eine Woche vergeht, in der ich keinen Fuß nach draußen von meinem Büro oder meinem Haus setze, aber das ist eine der Freuden des Flohnetzwerks, besonders zu dieser Jahreszeit."

Sprout schnaubte. „Unsinn, Mädchen. Es gibt nichts Besseres als eine gute Herbstbrise, um Geist und Seele in guter Verfassung zu halten. Und ich sage immer, der einzige Ersatz für einen Mann zwischen deinen Schenkeln ist ein Spaten in deinen Händen. Komm und besuche mich demnächst in Hogwarts – wir werden eine oder zwei gute Stunden im Garten arbeiten. Das wird wieder etwas Farbe auf deine Wangen bringen."

Hermione lächelte. „Ich werde vielleicht darauf zurückkommen. Danke."

Sprout nickte entschieden mit dem Kopf, so dass ihr spitzer Hut wackelte. Hermione stellte fest, dass es einer ihrer besseren, ungeflickten Exemplare war. Es war wohl ein besonderer Anlass.

„Also, interessierst du dich für Tränke, Pomona?", fragte sie.

„Nun, offensichtlich kreuzen sich Pflanzen- und Tränkekunde in vielen Bereichen. Aber ich bin eigentlich wegen meines persönlichen Interesses am Dozenten hier." Sprout grinste sie verschwörerisch an.

„Wirklich?", sagte Hermione ein wenig aufgeregt. „Wer ist es? Ich habe versucht, es zu erraten. Aber ich denke, es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass Horace Slughorn seinen bequemen Ruhestand aufgegeben hat, und es würde mich überraschen, wenn Blaise lange genug unterrichtet hätte, um tatsächlich einige neue Ideen zu entwickeln. Und offenbar hat seit Jahren niemand etwas von Professor Snape gehört oder gesehen. Auch in der Abteilung für Neue Tränke hat niemand eine Idee, wer es sein könnte."

Sprout schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Oh nein! Ich habe Verschwiegenheit geschworen. Und ich würde es hassen, die Überraschung zu verderben." Ihre Augen glitzerten übermütig, was Hermione noch neugieriger machte.

In diesem Moment gab es plötzlich Aufregung im vorderen Bereich des Hörsaals und Stille breitete sich nach für nach aus, als alle Augen sich auf das Podium richteten, wo eine junge Frau mit langem lockigen Haar ihren Platz am Rednerpult eingenommen hatte. Sie lächelte ihnen zu als das Licht gedämmt wurde, so dass nur noch das Podium beleuchtet war und die Bühne hinter ihr dunkel blieb.

„Meine Damen und Herren, mein Name ist Penelope Clearwater und ich habe das große Vergnügen, sie im Namen von Pegasus Publishing willkommen zu heißen.

Wie Sie alle ohne Zweifel wissen, war Arsenius Bunsens zukunftsweisendes Werk _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_ die Grundlage der Wahl für Tränke in Hogwarts und im häuslichen Bereich für die letzten sechsundreißig Jahre. Wie dem auch sei, wir von Pegasus hielten die Zeit für reif, dieses Buch zu revidieren, um neue Entwicklungen und beste Praktiken des Bereichs wiederzugeben. Wir hatten das unglaubliche Glück, uns die Dienste des fähigsten Tränkebrauers zu sichern, um die Revision durchzuführen. Das Ergebnis, _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue: Eine Neudarstellung_, wird ab Montag exklusiv bei Flourish and Blotts zu kaufen sein, und wird ab September nächsten Jahres der Lehrtext für die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei sein.

Wir fühlen uns geehrt, dass zum Start der bahnbrechenden Publikation der Autor sich einverstanden erklärt hat, eine praktische Demonstration einige der bemerkenswerteren Verbesserungen, die er an unseren meistgeliebten und meistbenutzten grundlegenden Trankrezepten durchgeführt hat, zu zeigen.

Ohne weitere Umstände präsentiere ich Ihnen den ehemaligen Professor für Tränkekunde der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei – Severus Snape."

Der Saal brummte vor plötzlicher geflüsterter Überraschung über diese Ankündigung, doch die Geräusche verstummten so schnell wie sie gekommen waren, als die Lichter auf der Bühne langsam heller wurden und eine vollkommen unverwechselbare Silhouette in den Kulissen sichtbar wurde. Hermione warf einen Blick zu Sprout, die sehr gerade mit verschränkten Händen in ihrem Schoß und einem Ausdruck purer Freude auf ihrem Gesicht neben ihr saß.

Ihren Blick fangend, murmelte sie: „Ich bin so froh, dass er das gemacht hat. Genau was er braucht."

Während sie sich fragte, was genau Sprout damit meinte, richtete Hermione ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Person an der Stirnseite des Raumes. Die Lichter auf der Bühne waren nun vollkommen hell und sie lachte beinahe über die unpassende Vertrautheit der Szene. Severus Snape stand hinter einem hölzernen Labortisch; vor ihm dampfte ein Kessel leicht. Er trug seine gewohnten schwarzen Roben und sein schulterlanges Haar hing wie Vorhänge herab, die sein kantiges, unfreundliches Gesicht einrahmten. Er fixierte das Publikum mit einem kalten Starren und Hermione vermutete, dass volle drei Viertel der versammelten Menge sich plötzlich wie eingeschüchterte Elfjährige fühlten.

„Guten Abend…Klasse." Er sprach leise, wie immer brauchte seine Stimme keine große Lautstärke, um seine Zuhörer zu erreichen.

„Vor kurzem wurde ich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass ich, obwohl ich mehr Jahre als ich mich erinnern möchte damit verbracht habe, sanft junge Köpfe auf Hogwarts zu lehren, immer eher unwillig war, viel meines Wissens der subtilen Kunst des Tränkebrauens weiterzugeben. Es stimmt, dass ich damit zufrieden war, meine Schüler nur den Anweisungen der verschiedenen bekannten Fachbüchern und Lehrplänen folgen zu lassen, und dass ich sie nicht ermutigt habe, Verbesserungen einzubringen, die ich für meinen eigenen Gebrauch entwickelt hatte. Dies lag an meiner Einschätzung, dass die übergroße Mehrheit der Schüler kaum in der Lage war, die simpelsten Befehle der Bücher zu befolgen, und dass jegliche Art von Improvisation oder Komplikation dazu geführt hätte, noch mehr Explosionen und Kesselschmelzungen zu verursachen als gewöhnlich.

Wie dem auch sei, ich bin überzeugt worden, dass ein Erneuern und Verbessern der Lehrbuchanweisungen eine neue Generation mit einem stabileren Fundament in Bezug auf die grundlegenden Rezepturen ausstatten würde. Da ich nicht länger unterrichte, ist es nicht mein Problem, wenn dieses Projekt dazu führt, dass Hogwarts' Kerker in einer gigantischen Explosion verschwinden. Wenn dieser Fall eintritt, werde ich mich darauf beschränken, zu sagen ‚Ich hatte es euch gesagt'."

An dieser Stelle gab es einige gedämpfte Lacher aus dem Publikum, und auf Snapes Gesicht erschien ein kurzes Lächeln.

„Auf der anderen Seite sollte man hoffen, dass Sie, die Sie heute Abend anwesend sind, mehr als ein gewöhnliches Level an Interesse an und Kompetenz im Zubereiten von Tränken haben, sonst wären Sie nicht hier. Bevor ich also mit meiner Demonstration beginne, muss ich ehrlich sagen, dass das, was Sie sehen werden, Verfeinerungen und Anpassungen sind, die für mich perfekt funktionieren, doch wenn Sie sie in ihrem eigenen Labor anwenden, tun Sie das vollkommen auf eigenes Risiko.

Ich werde mit etwas beginnen, das Sie alle im Alter von elf Jahren zu brauen gelernt haben sollten – einem Vergesslichkeitstrank. Der Inhalt des Kessels vor mir befindet sich in halbfertigem Zustand, in dem, wie ich mir sicher bin, dass Sie sich erinnern, Rosmarin, Käferaugen und Agavenextrakt seit einer Stunde gemeinsam köcheln. Jetzt verlangt das Standartrezept die Hinzugabe von zehn Tropfen Schlangengift, bevor alles wieder für eine Stunde unter Rühren gekocht werden muss, bis sich der Dampf lila färbt. Gibt man jedoch zur selben Zeit wie das Gift ein Lorbeerblatt hinzu…"

An dieser Stelle unterbrach er, um die Zutaten in den Kessel zu geben und zweimal mit einem Glasstab umzurühren. Ein leises Keuchen ging vom Publikum aus, als der Dampf der köchelnden Flüssigkeit sofort in einem lila Farbton schimmerte.

„Wie Sie sehen können fungiert der Lorbeer als ein Katalysator und halbiert die Zeit des Brauprozesses. Der Trank ist jetzt gebrauchsfertig. Also, wenn jemand von Ihnen etwas vergessen möchte, kommen Sie nach der Vorlesung zu mir."

Dieses Mal gab es vermehrtes Kichern vom Publikum, was Snape mit einer leichten Neigung seines Kopfes quittierte. „Und nun mache ich weiter mit einer einfachen Schwelllösung."

In den folgenden neunzig Minuten demonstrierte Snape nach Hermiones Einschätzung Verbesserungen von mindestens der Hälfte der Vorgehensweisen aus _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_. Einige der Modifikationen waren nur Anpassungen der Verhältnisse der Inhaltsstoffe, während andere zusätzliche Zutaten oder Veränderungen der Temperatur oder Rührtechniken darstellten. Die Ergebnisse reichten von der Behebung von Nebeneffekten und verbesserter Effizienz bis zu schnellerem Brauen. Snape arbeitete durchgehend mit seinem gewohnten Geschick und ökonomischen Bewegungen. Doch er gab auch fortlaufend Kommentare, die humorvoller und informativer waren als alles, was Hermione von ihm in der Schule gehört hatte. Sie konnte fühlen, dass das gesamte Publikum auf seine leichtere Hand reagierte; die Atmosphäre wurde entspannter und es gab immer mehr Gelächter und Applaus.

Die Vorlesung endete mit stehenden Ovationen des Publikums und einer ironischen Verbeugung Snapes. Penelope nahm kurzzeitig wieder ihren Platz am Lesepult ein, um alle einzuladen, noch „zu bleiben, um etwas zu trinken und zu knabbern und vielleicht ein kleines Gespräch mit unserem vielbeschäftigten Autor zu führen!"

Hermione drehte sich zu Sprout um, die breit grinsend ihre beiden Hände ergriff.

„Nun, meine Liebe, was denkst du? War er nicht wunderbar? Ich wusste, dass es richtig für ihn war, das zu tun. Minerva sagte, wir würden ihn niemals vor Publikum bekommen, aber ich habe ihr gesagt ‚Er macht es, nur damit ich still bin, und er wird großartig sein', und das hat er und das war er, nicht wahr?" Sie sah die jüngere Hexe erwartungsvoll an und Hermione lachte hilflos, vollkommen benebelt.

„Ja, Pomona, er war großartig. Es ist eine Schande, dass er uns vor Jahren nie auf diese Art unterrichtet hat, doch das wird nicht die leichteste Zeit für ihn gewesen sein, vorsichtig ausgedrückt. Also, würdest du jetzt _bitte_ erklären, was hier vorgeht? Habe ich Recht, dass diese ganze Lehrbuch-Sache eine Idee von dir und Professor McGonagall ist?"

Pomona nickte energisch. „Natürlich war es das. Dieser dumme Mann hat sich all die Jahre über versteckt, was niemandem gut tut. Also bin ich hin und hab ihn aus seinem Loch ausgegraben und ihn mit Arbeit versorgt, an der er zufälligerweise gutes Geld verdient und die Pegasus einen hohen Profit gibt, vor allem weil Minerva versprochen hat, dass das Buch auf die Einkaufsliste der neuen Schüler kommt. Und hoffentlich wird das der Schubs, den er braucht, um wieder unter Leute zu kommen. Wenn wir gerade davon reden – wir müssen hin und ihm gratulieren."

Dann stand sie auf und begann, sich durch die Menge zu drücken, die sich langsam auf den Weg nach vorne zu den jetzt bereitgestellten Erfrischungen machte. Hermione, deren Hand noch immer von Sprout gehalten wurde, hatte keine andere Wahl, als ihr zu folgen.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Professor Snape wirklich mit mir sprechen möchte", protestierte sie schwach.

„Unsinn!", rief Sprout. „Du warst unter seinen besten Schülern."

„Das hieß nie, dass er mich mochte", antwortete Hermione.

„Oh, damals mochte er niemanden, meine Liebe. Du darfst das nicht persönlich nehmen. Ich habe das auch nicht. Und jetzt sind wir die besten Freunde."

Sie unterbrachen ihr beengtes Vorwärtskommen durch die Menge, als sie an den Tisch mit den Getränken stießen. Sprout rief zwei Gläser Wein herbei, gab eines an Hermione weiter und stürzte ihres dann in einem Schluck hinunter.

„Bah!", beschwerte sie sich mit einem Schaudern. „Die verdammten Herausgeber kaufen nie vernünftigen Wein."

Hermione nippte in weitaus damenhafterer Manier an ihrem Wein, doch sie musste hinsichtlich der Qualität zustimmen. Oder dem Mangel daran. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte Sprouts Beispiel, indem sie den Rest in einem Schluck trank. Wenn sie dazu gezwungen wurde, Severus Snape zum ersten Mal, nachdem sie ihn vor neun Jahren tot zurückgelassen hatte, zu begegnen, brauchte sie allen Mut, den sie bekommen konnte.

„Severus!", dröhnte Sprout, und Hermione drehte sich um, um besagten Mann direkt hinter sich stehen zu sehen. Sprout trat vor und schloss ihn in eine Umarmung. Ihr Kopf reichte kaum bis zu seiner Brust. Hermione war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überraschter war, dass Snape Sprouts Umarmung erwiderte, oder dass er ihr ein kurzes, ironisches Lächeln über den Hut der Hexe zuwarf. Er sah nach unten.

„Pomona", sagte er trocken. „So schön es ist, dich zu sehen, entferne bitte deine Hände von meinem Hintern."

Sprout trat zurück und sah mit vorgetäuschtem Schmollen zu ihm auf. „Aber, mein lieber Junge, dich zu betatschen ist eines der wenigen Vergnügen, die mir auf meine alten Tage noch geblieben sind." Sie drehte sich um und schenkte Hermione ein verruchtes Grinsen.

„Du solltest wirklich die Pobacken dieses Mannes befühlen, Liebes. Zwei Pflaumen im Tuch, mehr sage ich nicht."

Hermione fühlte, wie sie knallrot anlief. Wie zur Hölle sollte sie darauf antworten? _Na dann los, Professor Snape, lassen Sie mich mal fühlen?_

Glücklicherweise blieb ihr die Antwort erspart durch Snape selbst, der die Hand ausstreckte und ihre kurz schüttelte und sagte: „Miss Granger. Schön, Sie wiederzusehen. Seien Sie so nett und ignorieren Sie alle unangemessenen Kommentare meiner ehemaligen Kollegin hier. Ich würde es auf beginnende Senilität schieben, aber ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass sie schon immer – wie waren Minervas Worte? Ah, ja – ‚eine schamlose alte Dirne, die Anstand nicht erkennen würde, wenn er vor ihr erschiene, mit einer Flagge wedeln und Rumba tanzen würde' war."

Sprout lächelte fröhlich. „Du liebst mich wirklich, Severus. Und wenn ich nicht so gerne nackt auf deiner Türschwelle gestanden hätte, würdest du hier nicht lauter nette Galleonen verdienen, also beschwere dich nicht. Wie auch immer, Pub? Nachdem du dein bewundernden Zuhörer befriedigt hast, natürlich."

„Pub", antwortete Severus. „Und ich denke, meine Zuhörer haben mich wirklich genug für einen Tag bewundert. Ich hatte Miss Clearwater versprochen, dass ich hinterher zu den Drinks bleibe, aber ich habe nie darüber gesprochen, wie lange. Sie ist im Moment auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, also denke ich, dass jetzt ein guter Moment ist, unauffällig den Rückzug anzutreten. Geh vor."

„Also", begann Hermione, völlig fassungslos _(Pomona nackt? Mit Snape?)._ „Ich verabschiede mich dann jetzt."

„Oh nein, das tust du nicht!", protestierte Sprout. „Du kommst mit uns, nicht wahr, Severus?"

Severus sah Hermione mit erhobener Augenbraue an. „Ich denke, das kommt auf Miss Granger an. Natürlich darf sie sich uns gerne anschließen, aber es wäre etwas unfair, auf ihrer Begleitung zu bestehen. Sie hat vielleicht etwas Interessanteres an einem Freitagabend zu tun, als ihn in der Gesellschaft von zwei ihrer alten Lehrer zu verbringen."

Hermione lachte. Ach, warum nicht? „Die Tatsache, dass ich mich entschieden habe, heute Abend bei einer Vorlesung über Tränke zu sein, sollte Ihnen erlauben, ihre eigenen Schlüsse über den aktuellen Zustand meines Soziallebens zu ziehen. Dieser Abend war bisher voller Überraschungen, also kann ich genauso gut beenden, was ich angefangen habe."

„Brillant!" Sprout klatschte kurz in die Hände. „Also, wo gehen wir hin? Kessel? Eberkopf?"

„Muggelbar", antwortete Severus. „Im Kessel werde ich angestarrt und wenn wir in den Eberkopf gehen, wirst du den Abend bloß damit verbringen, mit Aberforth zu flirten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es in der Nähe einen schönen, ruhigen Muggelpub gibt, zu dem wir stattdessen gehen können."

„Sieh nicht mich an", sagte Sprout. „Ich habe keine Ahnung von Muggelpubs. Hermione?"

„Der _Duke of York_ ist eigentlich direkt um die Ecke", sagte sie. „Da gehen Ministeriumsangestellte hin, wenn sie mal etwas anderes sehen möchten. Das Bier schmeckt großartig. Und die Stühle sind bequem. Und es gibt einen exzellenten Imbiss die Straße runter, wenn Sie später Hunger haben."

„Klingt ideal", sagte Severus und schenkte ihr ein ehrliches Lächeln.

„Von mir aus gern", stimmte Sprout zu. „Ihr zwei bezahlt allerdings, denn ich habe überhaupt kein Muggelgeld dabei."

„Ich warne Sie lieber jetzt, Miss Granger, es könnte eine teure Nacht werden", bemerkte Severus, als sie sich auf den Weg ans Ende des Hörsaals machen. „Sprout säuft wie ein Grindeloh."

„Jep, das tu ich", stimmte Pomona fröhlich zu.

Ihr Fortgang wurde mehrmals unterbrochen, weil Leute Severus begrüßen wollten. Hermione beobachtete, wie er Nettigkeiten austauschte. Sein Benehmen war recht herzlich, aber seine Körpersprache war steif und abweisend. Pomona Sprout war offensichtlich ein spezieller Fall.

Schließlich konnten sie aus dem Saal in das kleine Atrium dahinter treten. Sie stoppten an der Vordertür.

„Zeit zum Umziehen, wenn wir Muggel sein wollen", sagte Sprout und ließ ihren Zauberstab an ihrem Körper herabschweifen, um ihre Roben in einen langen roten Wintermantel, dessen Kapuze ihr spitzer Hut gewesen war, zu verwandeln. Hermione wandte eine ähnliche Verwandlung auf ihren Umhang an, trug darunter jedoch schon Muggelkleidung.

Severus zielte mit seinem Zauberstab zuerst auf seinen Kopf und sein Haar wurde nach hinten gezogen, wo es von einem Lederband in seinem Nacken gehalten wurde.

„So ist es besser", seufzte er. „Ich hatte vergessen, wie verdammt schwierig es ist, mit offenen Haaren zu sehen. Ich verliere dabei meine ganze periphere Sicht."

Er schlüpfte zügig mit den Armen in das, was zum langen schwarzen Mantel geworden war, und unter dem Hermione ein schwarzes Hemd erspähen konnte.

„Und", fuhr er fort. „Ich hatte vergessen, wie schwer es ist, in diesen lächerlichen Roben zu brauen. Sie sehen vielleicht dramatisch aus, aber die Ärmel haben die Tendenz, in den Kessel zu fallen. Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand vorhin gesehen hat, dass ich beinahe meine Manschetten angesengt habe, oder?" Er sah die beiden Frauen fragend an.

„Hab nichts gesehen, Lieber", versicherte ihm Sprout. Sie grinste Hermione an. „Er sieht ziemlich natürlich darin aus, weißt du, er lebt ja in einem Muggeldorf."

Severus sah sie finster an, als er die Tür öffnete und sie hinaus in die kalte Oktobernacht führte.

„Na dann los!", rief Sprout vergnügt. „Bring uns zum Bier!" Sie hakte sich bei Hermione unter und wuselte neben ihr her, um mit den längeren Schritten der jüngeren Frau mitzuhalten. Hermione sah zurück und sah, dass Severus ihnen folgte, die Hände in den Taschen vergraben und mit hängenden Schultern. Er erinnerte sie an einen schmollenden Teenager, der hinter seinen peinlichen Eltern herlief. Sie lächelte vor sich hin.

* * *

AN: Diese Übersetzung ist ein „Zwischendurch-Projekt", an dem ich dann arbeite, wenn ich zu viel Zeit habe ;-)  
Ich werde es natürlich auf jeden Fall fertigstellen, allerdings werde ich neue Kapitel nicht in einem regelmäßigen Rhythmus hochladen, sondern dann, wenn sie eben fertig sind.  
Wie immer freue ich mich natürlich wahnsinnig über Reviews, aber ich weiß selbst, wie schwierig es sein kann, zu einer Übersetzung etwas zu schreiben…


	2. Chapter 1-2

Kapitel 1.2

Im _Duke of York_ war es ruhig für einen Freitagabend und sie fanden leicht Plätze in einer gemütlichen Ecke in der Nähe der Bar. Sprout sah sich aufmerksam um, während sie ihren Gintonic trank. Einen großen, natürlich. Hermione lehnte sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzen in einem weichen Lehnstuhl zurück. Neun Stunden am Schreibtisch gefolgt von einem Abend auf der harten Bank eines Vorlesungssaals ließen ihren Ischias protestieren. Sie ließ ihren Blick schweifen und begegnete Severus' leicht sardonischem Lächeln.

„Langer Tag, Miss Granger?"

„Eigentlich eine lange Woche."

„Und da dachten Sie, eine Vorlesung zu besuchen würde es schön abrunden?"

Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Bierglas. „Wissen Sie, genau das dachte ich. Es gab in den letzten Wochen Spekulationen, wer der mysteriöse Dozent sein würde. Und Sie kennen mich – ich lasse niemals eine Gelegenheit verstreichen, etwas zu lernen." Sie hörte auf zu reden und legte den Kopf auf eine Seite, als überlegte sie, ob sie weitersprechen sollte. „Sie sagten immer, ich sei eine Alleswisserin."

Snape ließ ein kurzes, freudloses Lachen hören, sah jedoch nicht sehr entschuldigend aus.

„Habe ich Sie so genannt? Jeder Schüler nervte mich in irgendeiner Weise. Die ideale Klasse meiner Vorstellung hätte sich einfach hingesetzt, wäre leise gewesen und ihrer Arbeit nachgegangen ohne Fragen zu stellen oder etwas explodieren zu lassen, und hätte still den Raum wieder verlassen. Unglücklicherweise existierte diese ideale Klasse nicht; die Konsequenz war, dass ich meine gesamte Lehrkarriere in einem Zustand von wenigstens geringer Genervtheit verbracht habe. Dass ich Hogwarts verlassen habe war kein Verlust für die Zunft."

„Aber Ihre Vorlesung heute Abend war großartig", protestierte Hermione. „Sie haben alles so genau erklärt – wofür Sie wirklich eine Gabe haben – und Sie müssen gemerkt haben, wie sehr jeder es genossen hat."

„Genau was ich sagte. Das Publikum heute Abend kam meinem Ideal nahe, weil sie sich hinsetzten und ruhig zuhörten. Hätte ich ihnen erlaubt, in irgendeiner Weise praktische Aktivität aufzunehmen, hätte ich mich zweifellos wieder in mein gewöhnliches missgelauntes Selbst verwandelt."

Er sah sie unverwandt an, als fordere sie auf, zu widersprechen, und trank dann zügig die Hälfte seines Pints leer.

„Sie haben Recht mit dem Bier, Miss Granger. Sehr gut gezapft. Also, erzählen Sie mir, was ist Ihre Arbeit im Ministerium?"

„Ich benutze eine Kombination aus Arithmantik und Muggeldatenverarbeigung um Vortests an neuen Zaubern und Tränken durchzuführen, was die Notwendigkeit riskanter Experimente reduziert." Sie grinste. „Und das ist die Stelle, an der die Augen der Leute normalerweise leicht glasig werden und sie etwas wie ‚Wie interessant' sagen und schnell das Thema wechseln. Tun Sie ruhig das Selbe."

Snape schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf.

„Absolut nicht. Das klingt wirklich interessant. Wie funktioniert die Kombination mit Computern? Ich dacht immer, dass es Kollisionen zwischen Muggeltechnologie und Magie gäbe."

„Erzählen Sie mir was Neues! Es ist im Grunde genommen ein Lagerschrank, in dem sich mein Computer befindet, und um den Raum gibt es Schutzschilde, um ihn von den Magiefeldern außerhalb zu schützen. Aber alles, was es braucht, ist irgendein Idiot, der hereinspaziert und einen Stift oder so etwas _accio_t, und ich verliere die Arbeit eines ganzen Tages."

„An dem Ton, in dem Sie das sagen, schätze ich, dass das kein seltenes Ereignis ist."

„Oh, das passiert mindestens einmal in der Woche. Ich habe Ron und Harry in einem Umkreis von zwanzig Metern um mein Büro herum unter Androhung von schmerzhaften, naja, Schmerzen verbannt. Sogar Kingsley kam letzte Woche herein und beschwor sich einen Stuhl herauf, was eine extrem komplexe Berechnung abstürzen ließ, an der ich die vergangenen vier Stunden gearbeitet hatte. Ich habe gedroht, ihn mit einem Kastrationszauber zu treffen, was im Nachhinein betrachtet vielleicht nicht der vernünftigste Ansatz beim Zaubereiminister war."

„Sie könnten Ihre Aussicht auf Beförderung etwas verringert haben. Aber es klingt, als wäre er nur knapp großem Schaden entkommen. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass solch ein Zauber existiert."

„Er ist experimentell", antwortete Hermione finster. „Das war Teil der Drohung. Aber er war sehr nett und entschuldigend und er hat mir eine Flasche sehr guten Weins geschickt, um zu sagen, dass es ihm leid tue."

„Und deshalb ist er der Zaubereiminister. Und, wenn dieser Computer von Ihnen dann tatsächlich funktioniert, wofür benutzen Sie ihn?"

„Sind Sie wirklich interessiert oder sind Sie bloß höflich?"

„Seit wann wurde das Adjektiv „höflich" benutzt, um mich zu beschreiben?"

„Gutes Argument. Nun, in der Vergangenheit war der Nutzen von Arithmantik, die Ergebnisse neuer Zauber oder Tränke vorherzusagen, durch den Fakt beschränkt, dass es oft zu viele unbekannte Variablen gibt. Die bevorzugte Methode war immer Versuch-und-Irrtum-Tests mit Diagnosesprüchen, um die Ergebnisse zu analysieren. Aber wenn ich einen Computer benutze, kann ich hunderte von arithmantischen Berechnungen gleichzeitig durchführen, was die gefährlicheren frühen Praxistests unnötig macht. Für einen neuen Zaubertrank könnte ich zum Beispiel die Kombination der Zutaten, Temperatur und Ausführung berechnen, die am ehesten zum Erfolg führt. Am Ende sind immer noch empirische Tests notwendig, aber ich kann immerhin dem Durchführenden eine Wahrscheinlichkeit von etwa fünfundneunzig Prozent garantieren, dass er nicht bei dem Vorgang den Boden seines Labors verliert."

„Faszinierend. Nehmen Sie auch private Arbeiten an oder ist das ausschließlich für das Ministerium?"

„Für Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze erledige ich kurzfristige Beratungen. Und das Sankt Mungos fragte neulich wegen einer Beratung bei einigen medizinischen Anwendungen an. Wieso, sind Sie auch daran interessiert?"

„Das könnte schon sein. Ich habe bereits selbst einige Nachforschungen getätigt und ich würde sicherlich die Chance begrüßen, einige der eher langwierigen und gefährlichen Anfangsprozesse zu umgehen."

„Ich würde mich freuen, zu helfen."

„Für einen angemessenen Lohn, natürlich."

„Natürlich." Hermione lächelte Severus warm an und nahm einen langen Zug ihres Bieres. Er gab ihr ein halbes Lächeln zurück, dann erschien ein Stirnrunzeln auf seinem Gesicht. Hermione erkannte, dass es Sprout galt. Sie warf einen Blick auf die grinsende Hexe.

„Und wieso lachst du wie der Dorftrottel, Pomona?", fragte Severus. „Du warst unnatürlich still in den letzten, was- "

„- zwanzig Minuten!", half ihm Pomona triumphierend aus. „Du hast zwanzig Minuten lang mit einer Frau geredet, ohne dass sie dir ins Gesicht geschlagen oder gesagt hat, du seist ein unattraktiver Bastard."

„Miss Granger ist keine Frau, sie ist eine Ex-Schülerin", protestierte Severus. Dann sah er Hermione mit einem resignierten Ausdruck an. „Oh, Mist. Ich meinte nicht – Nochmal das gleiche?" Er stürzte den Rest seines Glases hinunter und lief in Richtung Bar davon.

Hermione wusste nicht, ob sie beleidigt sein, weil er ihr die Weiblichkeit abgesprochen hatte, oder ob sie sich über sein Unbehagen amüsieren sollte. Sie sah Pomona streng an.

„Würdest du mir bitte erklären, worum es gerade ging?", fragte sie.

Pomona seufzte. „Ich versuche, den sturen Jungen zu überzeugen, dass er mehr aus seinem Haus herauskommen muss, um Freunde oder sogar eine gute Frau zu finden. Aber er hört nicht auf, darauf zu bestehen, dass er zufrieden mit seiner eigenen Gesellschaft ist. Ich habe ihn genervt und genervt, bis er eine minimale Anstrengung unternahm, das Beste aus sich zu machen, aber er erzählt mir immer noch, dass auch wenn eine Frau sein Aussehen übersehen könnte, seine Persönlichkeit sie verscheuchen würde. Heute Abend hat sich das bestätigt, fürchte ich. Und er hat es so gut gemacht, sich mit dir zu unterhalten – ich habe ihn nicht so lebhaft gesehen seit, naja, noch nie." Sie seufzte wieder, schwerer.

Hermione war nicht ganz sicher, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Pomona meinte doch nicht etwa, dass Hermione die Art Frau wäre, die Snape anzumachen versuchen würde? Für ein paar Momente herrschte Stille, dann kam Severus zurück, drei Gläser in den Händen. Er sah Hermione an, öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, dann schien er es sich noch einmal zu überlegen und nahm stattdessen einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier, seine Augen noch immer auf sie gerichtet.

„Ich war gerade dabei, Pomona zu erklären, dass ich nicht ein bisschen beleidigt wegen dem, was Sie gesagt haben, bin, weil ich weiß, was Sie meinten", begann Hermione. „Sie haben zu mir wie zu einem Ex-Schüler gesprochen, vielleicht sogar einem potentiellen Freund, nicht wie zu einer Frau, die Sie beeindrucken wollen. Habe ich Recht?"

Ein erleichterter Ausdruck glitt über Severus' Gesicht. „Exakt. Danke, Miss Granger. Mit einem ehemaligen Schüler zu reden, und ja, möglicherweise einem Freund", hier gab er Hermione ein kleines Lächeln, „ist wirklich anders, als mit einer Frau zu sprechen, mit der ich eine Beziehung möchte."

Pomona schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum. Wenn du eine romantische Beziehung willst, ist Freundschaft bestimmt die beste Basis dafür?"

Hermione schnaubte. „Mit allem nötigen Respekt, Pomona, das ist Hippogreifenkacke. Ich hatte das ganze ‚mich in meinen besten Freund verlieben'-Ding, und es funktioniert nicht."

„Sie sind nicht die Einzige", murmelte Severus finster in sein Glas.

„Freundschaft ist fantastisch", fuhr Hermione fort, sich für das Thema erwärmend. „Aber wenn du nicht diese ‚Oh mein Gott, er ist wundervoll, ich muss jetzt sofort auf dem Tisch mit ihm vögeln'-Art von Feuerwerk am Anfang einer Beziehung hast, gibt es absolut keine Hoffnung auf irgendeine Art dauerhafter Leidenschaft. Und ohne das, naja, wäre es offen gestanden besser gewesen, von Anfang an nur Freunde zu bleiben."

„Das ist genau das, was ich versucht habe, dir zu erklären, Pomona", bekräftigte Severus. „Mein Aussehen wird bestimmt niemals das Feuerwerk auslösen, das Miss Granger so eloquent beschrieben hat, und meine Persönlichkeit auch nicht. Ich kann ein paar ausgewählte Freundschaften pflegen, aber weiter gehen meine Ambitionen nicht."

„Was ist mit Liebe, die mit der Zeit wächst?", fragte Pomona und gestikulierte mit ihrem Ginglas.

„Dieses Konzept ist eher botanisch, was ich von dir auch erwartet hatte. Und, zu diesem Thema, was gibt es Neues von den Snargaluffbäumen, die du mir versprochen hast?"

Gutmütig und mit einem Augenrollen akzeptierte Pomona den Themenwechsel. Hermione entspannte sich in ihrem Stuhl, als ihre Begleiter eine lange Diskussion über die Aktivitäten in Hogwarts' Gewächshäusern begannen. Sie genoss ihr Bier und beobachtete die zwei. Die Pflanzenkundeprofessorin war wirklich eine unterhaltsame Gesellschaft. Und Severus – sie überraschte sich selbst etwas, als sie ihn so nannte, wenn auch nur in ihren Gedanken – tja, es war das erste Mal, dass jemand so viel Interesse an ihrer Arbeit gezeigt hatte. Vielleicht würden sie wirklich Freunde werden. Es waren schon seltsamere Dinge geschehen.

Sie besah ihn sich dann näher. Sprout hatte Recht als sie sagte, er würde sich bei seiner Erscheinung mehr Mühe geben. Sein zurückgebundenes Haar war nicht mehr fettig und obwohl seine Zähne immer noch schief waren, waren sie viel weißer. Seine Haut hatte die ungesunde Blässe verloren – tatsächlich sah er aus als verbrächte er viel Zeit im Freien. Aber er hatte Recht – sein Aussehen würde niemals irgendein Feuerwerk auslösen. Diese Nase war als allererstes wenig ansprechend. Mit zurückgebundenem Haar war sein Profil sogar noch furchteinflößender. Und auch unbewegt sah sein Gesicht eher grimmig aus.

Ihr Blick glitt langsam über seinen Körper. Er war so dünn wie immer. Sie schätzte, dass ‚drahtig' der beste Ausdruck für seine Physis war, auf den man hoffen konnte, obwohl, wenn man Sprout glauben konnte, sein Hintern knackig war. Eine Schande, dass er darauf saß. Vielleicht konnte sie später selbst einen Blick darauf werfen. _Oh ja, da spricht der Alkohol aus mir. Ich merke, dass ich seit dem Frühstück nichts gegessen habe_. Sie schüttelte sich gedanklich.

Er erzählte gerade etwas über die Erde in seinem Garten und Hermione bemerkte, dass sie seine Hände beobachtete, als er gestikulierte. Wie viele Jahre lang hätte sie ihn diese Hände benutzen sehen, um Zutaten zu schneiden und Tränke zu rühren? Sie hatte sie trotzdem nie zuvor wirklich angesehen. Lange, elegante Finger, ordentlich kurz geschnittene Nägel (_Gott sei Dank – ich hasse lange Nägel bei Männern_). Die Haut trug ein paar Flecken, vermutlich von seinem Brauen, und es gab mehrere kleine Narben. Verbrennungen vielleicht? Schöne Hände, trotzdem. Fähig. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie sich auf ihrem Körper anfühlen würden. Seine Berührungen wären geschickt und fest, aber doch feinfühlig und _– was im Namen alles Verzauberten denke ich da? Zwei Pints und ich stelle mir Severus Snapes Hände auf meinem nackten…ich muss etwas essen. Jetzt._

Sie stand abrupt auf. „Ich hole ein paar Pommes. Noch jemand?"

Zwei mit Salz und Essig gewürzte Pommestüten und ein Pint später fühlte sich Hermione viel besser. So viel besser, dass sie tatsächlich den Mut aufbrachte, die Frage zu stellen, die ihr in den letzten anderthalb Stunden auf der Zunge brannte.

„Pomona. Entschuldige, wenn das mich nichts angeht, aber ich muss fragen. Was zur Hölle hast du vorhin gemeint, als du irgendetwas darüber gesagt hast, nackt vor seiner Tür zu stehen?" Sie zeigte mit ihrem Bierglas in Severus' Richtung.

Pomona ließ ein schallendes Gelächter hören, während Severus seinen Kopf in die Hände legte und ihn langsam schüttelte.

„Bitte lass mich das nicht noch einmal miterleben lassen", stöhnte er.

„Jetzt bin ich _wirklich_ neugierig", sagte Hermione mit einem Kichern.

„Also", begann Pomona und schlug die Hände vor sich zusammen. „Vor ungefähr zwei Jahren hatten Minerva und ich endlich herausgefunden, wo Severus sich versteckt hatte. Sie hatte ihm einige Male geeult, ohne Ergebnis, also entschied ich mich, einfach vor seiner Tür aufzutauchen. Um zu dieser zu kommen, musste ich durch die Banne gehen, die er um seinen Garten herum errichtet hatte. Banne, die dafür sorgten, die Kleidung jeder Hexe oder jedes Zauberers verschwinden zu lassen, der sie durchquerte."

„Severus Snape!", sagte Hermione in einem Ton übertriebener Bestürzung.

Severus hob protestierend die Hand. „Ich würde an dieser Stelle gerne betonen, dass ich meine Strategie nicht in einem Geist der Laszivität entwickelt hatte. Ich wollte Besucher abschrecken, aber ich wollte ihnen keinen Schaden zufügen. Eine Art undurchdringliche Wand wäre nur als Herausforderung angesehen worden. Ich nahm an, dass jeder, der meinen Garten betrat und sich nackt vorfand, zuerst daran denken würde, so schnell wie möglich dorthin zurück zu apparieren, woher er gekommen war. Und mir meine gewünschte Ruhe lassen. Jedenfalls hatte ich nicht mit Pomona Sprout und ihrer Kombination aus Hufflepuff'scher Determination und vollkommenem Mangel an Anstand gerechnet."

„Oh, du warst erfreut mich zu sehen, wirklich", protestierte Sprout mit den Augenbrauen wackelnd.

„Also, lass mich das richtig verstehen", sagte Hermione, während sie ihr Kichern unterdrückte. „Du bist nackt auf seiner Türschwelle erschienen, also gab er auf und hat dich hereingelassen?"

„Oh nein, Liebes", antwortete Pomona fröhlich mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Beim ersten Mal hat er nicht einmal die Tür geöffnet."

„Ich habe einen Türspion. Ich war geschockt", warf Severus ein.

„Beim zweiten Mal, eine Woche später, öffnete er die Tür genau so lange, wie es dauert, mir zu sagen, ich solle weggehen. Beim dritten Mal hat er tatsächlich ein ‚bitte' hinzugefügt."

Hermione kicherte nun unkontrollierbar über die Bilder, die ihr Gehirn ihr bot. Severus' Kopf war wieder in seinen Händen.

Sprout setzte ihre Erzählung fort. „Beim vierten Mal bat er mich herein, gab mir einen Ersatzumhang und setzte mich einer zehnminütigen Rede darüber, warum ich ihn in Ruhe lassen sollte, aus. Beim fünften Mal wiederholte er die Leihgabe des Umhangs, und die Rede – diesmal war es eher eine Zornesrede – dauerte wesentlich länger und beinhaltete eine bemerkenswerte Anzahl bildlicher Ausdrücke. Und als ich bei meinem sechsten Besuch in seinem Garten ankam, fand ich meinen Bekleidungsstatus wundersamerweise intakt, und seither sind wir Freunde."

„Ich denke, ‚Freunde' ist etwas zu großzügig", antwortete Snape, als er den Kopf aus seinen Händen erhob. „Das ist, als beschreibe man die Möwe als Freund des Meeres, obwohl sie doch bloß von den Fluten mitgerissen wird." Aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als er Pomona ansah, zeugte von Zuneigung, bemerkte Hermione während sie die Lachtränen abwischte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sie mögen ‚der fähigste Tränkebrauer Ihrer Zeit' sein, aber ich muss Ihnen widersprechen. Alles, was diesen hässlichen Grünton hat, kann nicht gut für Sie sein, und das Ganze in Acetlysäure zu ertränken wird es auch nicht besser machen." Hermione schwenkte eine Fritte in Severus' grobe Richtung, um ihr Argument zu betonen.

Severus schüttelte sorgenvoll seinen Kopf. „Ich dachte, Sie würden nie eine Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen, etwas zu lernen. Erbsenbrei und Essig ist eine klassische Kombination und komplementiert eine Tüte Pommes weit besser als diese fluoreszierende orangefarbene Beleidigung, die Sie Currysauce nennen."

„Aber, aber, Kinder", ging Sprout von ihrem Sitz neben ihnen in der Reihe entlang der niedrigen Mauer dazwischen. „Die Welt würde ein sehr langweiliger Ort sein, wenn wir alle dieselben Sachen mögen würden. Seid ihr sicher, dass ich keinen von euch mit einem eingelegten Ei locken kann?"

„Allein beim Anblick dieser Dinger, wie sie in einem Glas wie Augäpfel herumschwimmen, dreht sich mir der Magen um", antwortete Hermione mit einem Schaudern.

„Diesmal gebe ich Ihnen Recht, Miss Granger", stimmte Severus zu, während er eine weitere Fritte in seine Erbsen stippte. „Von Natur aus ist etwas Unangenehmes an ihnen."

„Irgendeine Chance, dass Sie mich Hermione nennen? Miss Granger lässt mich mich wieder wie zwölf fühlen. Oder als sei ich in einem Vorstellungsgespräch."

„Ich versuche es. Und Sie könnten versuchen, mich Severus zu nennen."

„Das wird sich seltsam anfühlen. Allerdings vermutlich nicht seltsamer als die Tatsache, dass ich den Abend damit verbracht habe, mich mit dir zu betrinken."

„Und mir!", tönte Pomona fröhlich.

Hermione lachte. „Eigentlich habe ich dich schon als regelmäßigen Pubgänger betrachtet, als du noch meine Lehrerin warst, also ist das weniger seltsam.

„Was ist mit mir?", fragte Severus. „Hast du über meine Trinkgewohnheiten überhaupt nachgedacht?"

„Allein in deinen Räumen mit einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey", antwortete Hermione prompt und milderte ihre Worte mit einem Lächeln ab.

„Overproof Rum normalerweise, aber ansonsten korrekt. Merlin, war ich erbärmlich klischeehaft." Severus spießte eine weitere Pommes mit seiner hölzernen Gabel auf und betrachtete sie trübselig.

Hermione stieß ihre Schulter gegen seine. „Kopf hoch. Viele Frauen halten dich für einen grüblerischen romantischen Held."

Severus sah auf sie herunter, die Augen verengt. „Ja, ich habe diese seltsame Einbildung schon bemerkt. Es braucht nur ein paar Minuten in meiner tatsächlichen Gesellschaft, um ihre Illusionen zu zerstören."

„Oh, fang nicht wieder damit an, Pessimist", unterbrach Pomona brüsk. „Viele von uns sind für deine Gesellschaft vollkommen zugänglich. Wie auch immer, haben wir uns wegen nächstem Samstag geeinigt? Um zwei Uhr bei dir, Severus, um das mit diesen Snargaluffbäumen auf die Reihe zu kriegen?"

„Von mir aus gern", stimmte er zu. „Aber ich denke, du hast Hermione damit ziemlich überrollt."

„Nein", protestierte Hermione. „Ist schon ok. Pomona hat Recht – Ich könnte etwas frische Luft und ein wenig körperliche Arbeit gebrauchen."

Sprout drückte sich von der Mauer hoch und klatschte in die Hände. „Exzellent! Nun, wenn das alles geklärt ist, muss ich mich wirklich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts machen, bevor Minerva einen Suchtrupp losschickt. Sie wird darauf brennen zu erfahren, wie es heute Abend gelaufen ist."

Severus stand ebenso auf und streckte seine Hand aus, um Hermione das leere Pommesschälchen abzunehmen, bevor er es zusammen mit seinem in einen nahen Mülleimer warf. Sie lächelte ihn als Dank an, dann sprang sie selbst von der Mauer. Sie konnte noch immer die Auswirkungen des Biers auf ihre Knie spüren, die ein wenig taub waren.

„Gleich um die Ecke gibt es eine Gasse, von der aus wir apparieren können, ohne gesehen zu werden", sagte sie. „Ich muss auch nach Hause – ich bin erledigt."

Pomona sah leicht enttäuscht aus. „Oh, wenn du dir sicher bist, Liebes. Ich dachte, du und Severus könnten ein wenig länger aus bleiben."

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Es war ein anstrengender Abend auch für mich – ich bin bereit für mein Bett. Du weißt, wie mich deine Gesellschaft erschöpft, Pomona."

Sprout boxte ihn, ziemlich hart, in den Arm, bevor sie ihren damit verschränkte. „Die jungen Leute heutzutage – kein Durchhaltevermögen. Geh voran, Hermione!"

Hermione brachte sie in eine enge Gasse auf der Rückseite einer Reihe von Läden und von Mülltonnen gesäumt. Eine Katze beobachtete sie misstrauisch von einer der Tonnen aus, dann schlenderte sie mit einem Schlenker ihres Schwanzes davon.

Sprout gab Severus' Arm frei, bevor sie ihn in eine enthusiastische Umarmung zog. Hermione bemerkte, dass sie noch einen schnellen Grabscher nach seinem Hintern fertigbrachte. Severus gab die Umarmung mit einem Ausdruck belustigter Resignation im Gesicht zurück.

„Gute Nacht, du unverbesserliche Frau. Bis nächste Woche."

Sprout ließ ihn los und drehte sich, um Hermione zu umarmen. „Schön, dich wiedergesehen zu haben, meine Liebe", sagte sie.

„Dich auch, Pomona. Danke für einen überraschend unterhaltsamen Abend."

Pomona trat zurück, winkte fröhlich und disapparierte.

Severus und Hermione sahen sich ein wenig unbehaglich an.

„Du gehst als Nächste", sagte er. „Ich will dich nicht hier allein lassen. Hast du es weit?"

„Nur bis zum Grimmauldplatz. Ich habe ein Appartement im Dachgeschoss und ich bin so etwas wie der Hauswart – niemand sonst lebt jetzt dauerhaft dort, aber ziemlich viele Leute benutzen es als gelegentliche Unterkunft, wenn sie in London sind."

„Ich verstehe. Also, ich habe es genossen, heute Abend mit dir zu reden. Danke."

„Ich hatte auch eine wirklich gute Zeit…Severus." Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Das fühlt sich seltsam an. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich mich daran gewöhne."

Severus schenkte ihr ein Halblächeln. „Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du das tust, Hermione. Falls es hilft: Deinen Vornamen zu benutzen fühlt sich für mich auch seltsam an."

Hermione grinste plötzlich. „Bekomme ich eine Umarmung?"

Snape sah sie skeptisch an. „Das hängt wohl davon ab, ob du das als Entschuldigung benutzen willst, um Pomonas Urteil meines Körperbaus zu überprüfen."

Hermione hob die Hände mit einem Ausdruck verletzter Unschuld. „Ich wollte bloß freundlich sein."

„Naja, in dem Fall", murmelte Snape, als er mit amüsierter Miene auf sie zutrat. Hermione überbrückte die Lücke zwischen ihnen und legte ihre Arme um ihn. Sie fühlte, wie er nach kurzem Zögern reagierte. Sie zogen sich näher und sie stellte fest, dass ihr Kopf gut an seine Schulter passte. Sie entspannte sich an ihm und schloss die Augen, als sie den beruhigenden Kontakt genoss.

„Das ist schön", murmelte sie. „Du bist ein guter Umarmer."

Sie fühlte mehr als dass sie es hörte, dass er leise lachte. „Eines meiner versteckten Talente. Normalerweise wird nicht oft danach gefragt."

Sie ließen sich wieder los und sie lächelte ihn an. „Dann gute Nacht, Severus. Wir sehen uns nächsten Samstag."

„Gute Nacht, Hermione."

* * *

„Und", schloss Pomona mit einem triumphierenden Wedeln ihres Zeigefingers. „Ich denke, ich habe eine Frau für ihn gefunden!"

Minerva McGonagall sah ihre Kollegin streng über ihre Brille hinweg an, während ihr Whiskeyglass auf seinem Weg zu ihren Lippen innehielt.

„Pomona", begann sie warnend. „Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du schon wieder jemanden verkuppeln willst. Ich hätte gedacht, dein letzter desaströser Versuch hätte dich etwas gelehrt."

Sprout machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Pff. Ich behaupte immer noch, dass Draco seinen Zauberstab von beiden Seiten anfasst. Ich war mir sicher, ihn mit Justin im Gewächshaus einzusperren würde ihn dazu bringen, sich zu outen, sozusagen. Trotzdem, es ist nichts Schlimmes geschehen. Sie können beide wieder beinahe normal laufen und Poppy sagt, es wird keinen bleibenden Schaden geben."

Minerva seufzte. „Und wer ist das unglückliche Opfer deiner Einmischung diesmal?"

„Hermione Granger."

„Hermione?" Minervas Augenbrauen schossen nach oben. „Aber sie war seine Schülerin! Und sie ist – was? Zwanzig Jahre jünger als er?"

„Kleinigkeiten, Minerva, Kleinigkeiten. Alter ist kaum relevant. Ich erinnere mich an einen wunderbaren Sommer mit diesem Hilfsgärtner; wie hieß er noch? Ich erinnere mich nicht, dass er sich über die Tatsache ausgelassen hätte, dass ich ein Vierteljahrhundert älter war als er, obwohl, um fair zu sein, ich habe ihn vielleicht nicht mit genug Energie zurückgelassen, sich zu beschweren und…" Sie erzählte nicht weiter und starrte kurz in das Feuer, gedankenverloren. „Wo war ich? Oh, ja. Zu der Schüler-Sache – naja, die meisten britischen Hexen im Alter zwischen zwanzig und vierzig sind von Severus unterrichtet werden, also ist es kaum fair, das zu einem Ausschlusskriterium zu machen. Und, Minerva, du hast nicht gesehen, wie er mit ihr gesprochen hat! Er war einfach so entspannt und interessiert. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie viele Männer trifft, sie intellektuell mit ihr mithalten können. Keine Angst – ich werde _sie_ nicht in ein Gewächshaus einsperren. Ich werde nur sicherstellen, dass sie viele Chancen bekommen, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, und wir werden sehen, was passiert. Niemand wird verletzt werden."

Minerva sah sie skeptisch an. „Ja, also, ich denke nicht, dass du das garantieren kannst. Aber bei diesem kombinierten magischen Talent und den Temperamenten der involvierten Personen bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass, wenn jemand verletzt wird, es du sein wirst."

Pomona lächelte nur gelassen. „Du wirst schon sehen. Ich liege definitiv richtig dieses Mal."

.


	3. Chapter 2-1

Kapitel 2.1

Ron kaute und schluckte nachdenklich seinen letzten Bissen Yorkshire Pudding.

„Ok, damit ich das richtig verstehe: Du hast deinen Freitagabend bei einer Tränkevorlesung verbracht. So weit, so normal. Für dich."

Hermione lächelte ihn mit gekünsteltem Liebreiz an. Ron gestikulierte mit seiner Gabel, als er weitersprach.

„Dann bist du ausgegangen und hast dich betrunken. Weniger normal."

Ich hatte seit dem Frühstück nichts gegessen _und_ ich war nervös."

„Das lasse ich dir dann. Aber betrunken werden mit Snape? Das ist einfach falsch. Ich weiß, dass herauskam, dass er auf unserer Seite war und das alles, und ich weiß, dass du ihn nie so schrecklich fandest wie ich und Harry. Aber mit ihm zu trinken? Als ob ihr Freunde wärt oder so?" Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Falsch. Und seltsam."

„Aber das ist es ja – ich habe mich nicht seltsam gefühlt, als ich mich erst entspannt hatte. Es war ziemlich leicht, mit ihm zu reden, und er hat sich für meine Arbeit interessiert, was eine schöne Abwechslung war." Sie sah Ron vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich bin nicht _nicht_ interessiert an deiner Arbeit; ich bekomme nur Kopfschmerzen, wenn ich darüber nachdenke. Snape ist wahrscheinlich einer von den wenigen Leuten die verstehen können, worüber du schwafelst – das muss ich ihm zugestehen. Jedenfalls, was denkt ihr beide? Ihr denkt sicher nicht, dass diese ganze Sache normal ist?"

Er wandte sich an Harry und Ginny, die ihnen am Tisch gegenübersaßen. Die Herbstsonne drang durch die Fenster des Speisezimmers im Grimmauldplatz. Die Küche im Erdgeschoss war zwar nützlich, um darin zu essen, aber dieser Raum war heller und Hermione nutzte ihn bevorzugt, wenn sie eines ihrer halb regelmäßigen Sonntagsessen gab.

Ginny grinste. „Du redest genug für uns beide, lieber Bruder. Weißt du, Snape war nie mein Lieblingslehrer, aber du warst in diesem fürchterlichen Jahr nicht da. Ohne ihn – Merlin weiß, welchen Schaden die Carrows angerichtet hätten, aber er hat es geschafft, zur selben Zeit uns und sie an der Nase herumzuführen. Ich könnte nicht einmal versuchen, zu erraten, was für eine Art Mensch er wirklich ist. Wenn Hermione findet, dass er eigentlich ein ziemlich guter Kerl ist, mit dem man ein Bier trinken kann, ist das nicht überraschender als herauszufinden, dass er all die Jahre über eine Kerze für Harrys Mom brennen ließ, oder, zu dieser Sache, herauszufinden, dass er nicht tot war, als ihr alle überzeugt wart, er wäre es."

Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Harry? Was denkst du? Sag mir nicht, dass es dir nichts ausmacht."

Harry spielte mit seinem Weinglas, ließ einen Finger um den Rand wandern. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich denke, ich stimme Ginny zu – Ich habe die Fähigkeit verloren, geschockt zu sein, wenn es um Snape geht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, ihn auf sozialer Ebene zu treffen, um ehrlich zu sein, aber das ist hauptsächlich dem Fakt geschuldet, dass meine letzte Unterhaltung mit ihm im Sankt Mungos kein großer Erfolg war. Sowas wie ‚Ähm. ja, tut mir wirklich leid, dass wir Sie zum Sterben zurückgelassen hatten, und, bei dem Thema, als ich dachte, Sie wären tot, habe ich irgendwie der Welt erzählt, dass Sie in meine Mom verliebt waren.' Eine Woche später hat er sich selbst entlassen und das war es. Wo hat er sich eigentlich versteckt gehalten, Hermione?"

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe nicht gefragt. Pomona hat etwas von einem Muggeldorf gesagt. Ich appariere nächsten Samstag mit ihr von Hogwarts. Ich werde es dann herausfinden."

Ron schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich denke immer noch, dass es seltsam ist."

Hermione seufzte. „Ich könnte am Samstag dort ankommen und feststellen, dass er seine betrunkene Impulshandlung bedauert und mich gar nicht da haben will. Was in Ordnung sein würde und, ehrlich gesagt, nicht überraschend. Aber ich stimme Pomona zu – er verdient etwas besseres, als mit sich selbst weggeschlossen zu sein, wie auch immer seine fehlgeleiteten Gefühle darüber sein mögen. Und wenn ich ein Freund für jemanden sein kann, der einen braucht, tja, das wäre eine gute Tat, die ich tun kann."

Harry sah sie streng an. „Das ist nicht eine neue Hauselfensituation, oder? Hermione, die für die Hilflosen einsteht, wenn sie es eigentlich nicht sind?"

Hermione warf ihre Serviette nach ihm. „Nein, du frecher Blödmann, ist es nicht! Es ist eher ‚Hermione, die entschieden hat, dass sie einen Tapetenwechsel und vielleicht einen Freund, der Wörter mit mehr als einer Silbe versteht, gebrauchen kann.'" Sie sah, dass er unter ihrem Starren leicht zusammenzuckte, bevor sie nachgab und ihn freundlich anlächelte. „Ich ärgere dich nur. Aber im Moment besteht mein Leben aus Arbeit und nicht viel anderem und zumindest darin hatte Sprout Recht – das ist nicht gesund. Ich liebe euch alle schrecklich, aber ihr zwei habt jetzt eure Jungs" – sie nickte in Richtung Harry und Ginny, dann sah sie Ron mit gehobener Augenbraue an – „und ich bin mir sicher, dass _du_ einen sozialen Terminplan hast, von dem ich nicht einmal etwas wissen möchte. Wenn ich nicht als alte Jungfer mit Katzen enden will, muss ich meinen Arsch hochkriegen, neue Freundschaften schließen und ein klein wenig Leben abseits der Arbeit bekommen. Ich gebe zu, dass einen Samstag mit Arbeit in Severus Snapes Garten zu verbringen nicht zu einem ‚und lebte glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage' führen wird, welcher Art oder Form auch immer, aber es ist mal etwas _anderes_. Das ist alles."

Sie holte tief Luft. „Ok, die Schimpferei ist vorbei. Wer möchte Pudding? Apfel-Blaubeer-Crumble?"

Ron legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und zog sie an sich. „Wenn da nicht die Tatsache wäre, dass wir ein wirklich schreckliches Paar abgegeben haben, würde ich dich wegen deiner Kochkünste heiraten. Gibt es auch Vanillesauce?"

* * *

Severus stemmte sich aus dem Loch, das er gerade gegraben hatte und warf seinen Spaten zur Seite. Er wischte seine Hände an seinen Jeans ab, dann besah er sich ein wenig reumütig die erdigen Spuren, die er hinterlassen hatte. Ohne Zweifel würde Pomona etwas über seine unordentliche Erscheinung zu sagen haben. Aber bestimmt würde sie von allen Leuten verstehen, dass ein Tag im Garten nicht förderlich war, um, wie sie es so plump ausdrückte, „das Beste aus schlechten Voraussetzungen zu machen", wenn es um sein Aussehen ging.

Er war sich immer noch nicht vollkommen im Klaren darüber, warum er sich von ihr so herumkommandieren ließ. Natürlich war das alles ein Bluff. Sie wussten beide, dass nicht die geringste Chance bestand, dass sie ihn tatsächlich zu etwas zwingen konnte, was er nicht tun wollte. Was wieder die Frage aufwarf, warum er sich von ihr beschwatzen ließ, aus seinem selbstauferlegten Exil zu kommen. Für einen so introspektiven Mann war er äußerst unwillig, seine Motive zu nah zu untersuchen. Vielleicht war es aus Angst, zu entdecken, dass sie tatsächlich Recht hatte.

Er konnte auch immer noch nicht glauben, dass er bald Hermione Granger in seinem gut geschützten Heiligtum willkommen heißen würde. Er musste wirklich verzweifelt nach Gesellschaft suchen. _Nein_, schalt er sich, _das ist unfair. Du hast es genossen, letzte Woche mit ihr zu sprechen_. Seltsam, aber wahr. Er hatte ihre Anwesenheit nach der Vorlesung als Teil eines von Pomonas endlosen Vorhaben, ihn in der Zaubergesellschaft zu rehabilitieren, akzeptiert, ohne die Erwartung (zu haben), Gefallen an dieser Begegnung zu finden. Aber es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Hermione etwas von der gleichen Gabe wie Sprout hatte – sie plauderte ohne Angst mit ihm, ohne Zeichen der Unbeholfenheit oder der Verehrung, die er so vielen abspürte, wenn sie ihm begegneten. Sie war auch, wie durch ein Wunder, ein intelligenter und interessanter Gesprächspartner. Und sie war nach seinem unbeabsichtigten Absprechen ihres Geschlechts bemerkenswert humorvoll und vernünftig gewesen. So unwahrscheinlich es auch schien, wenn er schon begann, mehr Menschen in seinem Leben zu erlauben, hätte er es schlechter treffen können als mit seiner ehemaligen nervigen Schülerin.

Er sah zu den Wolken hoch. Regen – niemals weit entfernt an dieser westlichsten Spitze Cornwalls – hatte früher am Tag gedroht, doch der Wind hatte in der letzten halben Stunde aufgefrischt und der Himmel über der See schien sich verheißungsvoll aufzuklären. Er genoss nichts mehr als einen tosenden Sturm, wenn er sich gemütlich mit einem guten Buch vor seinem Kaminfeuer niedergelassen hatte, aber er bevorzugte es, seinen Outdooraktivitäten in milderen Bedingungen nachzugehen. Er spazierte zum Rand seines Gartens, um über den Atlantik zu blicken. Ein Fußweg und eine struppige Hecke waren alles, was ihn vom Rand der Klippe trennte. Das Flüstern der Wellen von Ebbe und Flut in der Bucht darunter war mittlerweile zu solch einer konstanten Begleitung in seinem Leben geworden, dass er es kaum noch bemerkte. Im Westen sah er einen eindeutigen blauen Streifen blassblauen Himmels, stellte er anerkennend fest, und die See zeigte in Richtung Horizont sogar einen leichten Schimmer von der Sonne.

Aus irgendeinem Grund war es ihm wichtig, dass Hermiones erster Eindruck von seinem Heim ein guter wäre. Er drehte sich zum Haus um. Es war das Produkt der fiebrigen Fantasie eines Sechzigerjahrearchitekten – errichtet aus weiß bemaltem Beton, mit einem Stockwerk, hoher Decke und vollkommen rund, und mit Fenstern, die den Umlauf säumten, so dass das Innere selbst an düstersten Tagen von Licht durchflutet wurde. Einen extremeren Kontrast zu den Slytherinkerkern oder dem deprimierenden Zuhause seiner Kindheit war schwer zu finden. Was wiederum Absicht war.

Das Haus war von einem großzügigen Garten umgeben, der teils mit Rasen eingesät und teils umgegraben war, um die wetterfesteren seiner Pflanzen unterzubringen. Die empfindlicheren Sorten hatten ihren Platz im Gewächshaus, das an einer Seite seines Grundstücks stand. Das Gewächshaus war die erste Ergänzung gewesen, nachdem er eingezogen war, und war ein vom Müll gerettetes viktorianisches Teil. Die gewundenen, ausgearbeiteten Eisenstäbe ergaben (zumindest in seinen Augen) einen gefälligen Kontrast zu dem glatten Minimalismus des Hauses. Es gab auch ein weißgetünchtes Außengebäude. Als er das Anwesen gekauft hatte, war es eine Garage gewesen, in der ein alter Landrover vor sich hinrostete. Das Gefährt zu restaurieren war eine konsumierende und therapeutische Beschäftigung während seines ersten Winters in Cornwall gewesen. Nun lief es wie ein Uhrwerk und lebte fröhlich draußen, da sein vorheriger Lebensraum in ein kleines, aber brauchbares Labor umgewandelt worden war.

Das war also das Snape-Anwesen, wie er es in Gedanken ironisch nannte. Abgesehen von den unregelmäßigen Besuchen im Pub im Dorf und seinem wöchentlichen Einkaufstrip in der nächsten Stadt waren dies die Ausmaße seiner Welt. Und es war eine friedliche und anspruchslose Welt gewesen, bis Pomona Sprout eingefallen war und die Ärgernisse seiner Vergangenheit mitgebracht hatte, aber auch die verlockende Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht, nur vielleicht, auch Vorteile gab, wenn er sie seine glückselige Isolation durchbrach.

* * *

Hermione presste den in Jute eingewickelten Snargaluffstamm fest an ihre Brust, als sie bei der Landung stolperte, ihre linke Hand lag noch immer sicher unter Pomonas Ellbogen für die Seit-an-Seit-Apparation.

„Da sind wir, Liebes", sagte die ältere Hexe fröhlich, als sie ihren Griff um Hermione lockerte. „Willkommen am Arsch von Nirgendwo."

Hermione sah sich mit Interesse um. Sie standen auf einem schmalen Weg, umgeben von steiniger Heidelandschaft. Die Ruinen eines alten Zinnbergwerks standen ein paar hundert Meter weiter weg, der gemauerte Schornstein zeigte wie ein zerklüfteter Wegweiser zu den Wolken. Ein starker Wind umwehte sie und brachte einen unmissverständlichen Meergeruch mit sich. Von dem Weg vor ihnen ging ein grasbewachsener Pfad ab, der hügelabwärts führte. Sie atmete tief ein, die Seeluft erinnerte sie an Urlaube während ihrer Kinderzeit und brachte ein unmittelbares Gefühl der Entspannung mit sich.

Pomona deutete nach links die Straße hinunter. „Da ist so ein komisches Dorf etwa eine Meile in dieser Richtung. Vor uns haben wir Severus' Haus, den Atlantik und dann nichts mehr bis Amerika. Komm mit!"

Hermione zog den Snargaluffstumpf mit beiden Händen in eine sicherere Position, dann folgte sie Pomona, die ähnlich bepackt war, den grasigen Pfad hinunter.

„Pomona, bist du dir absolut sicher, dass er daran gedacht hat, seine Banne anzupassen, um mich durchzulassen?"

„Sei nicht dumm! Natürlich hat er das. Jetzt komm, bevor ich dieses Ding fallen lasse!" Sie wuselte weiter voran.

Hermione holte tief Luft und trat nach vorne. Sie konnte kurz die weiche Berührung der Magie an ihrem Körper spüren; dann war es vorbei. Ohne ihre Kleidung mitzunehmen, wie sie erleichtert feststellte.

Der Weg neigte sich steiler und nahm eine scharfe Rechtswendung. Hermione spähte nach unten, als sie die Biegung umrundete und passte auf, wohin sie ihre Füße in den tief gefurchten Reifenspuren setzte. Sie sah wieder auf und stoppte in Verwunderung, um die Aussicht vor ihr aufzunehmen. Der Weg führte in eine enge halbrunde Vertiefung, die an ein großes begrüntes Amphitheater erinnerte. Im Zentrum stand ein vollkommen rundes Haus, das wie die Spitze eines Leichtturms aussah, und sie registrierte kurz die Anwesenheit einiger Außengebäude. Aber ihre Hauptaufmerksamkeit wurde von dem Blick gefordert. Der Rand des Gartens war offensichtlich auch der Rand der Klippe und alles, was sie sehen konnte, war der Ozean, der sich bis zum Horizont ausdehnte. Die See schlug Wellen in unzähligen Schattierungen von Grau und Blau. In der Ferne hatten Sonnenstrahlen die Wolken durchbrochen und ließen das Wasser darunter glitzern. Ein fernes Boot gab Perspektive; es sah aus wie ein Kinderspielzeug.

„Wow!", rief sie. „Ich kann verstehen, warum er diesen Ort nicht so oft verlassen will!"

„Schön, dass du mir zustimmst", antwortete eine männliche Stimme, und besagter „er" erschien aus einem nahen Gebäude, das Hermione verspätet als Gewächshaus erkannte. „Gut, dich wiederzusehen. Und dich auch, Sprout."

Hermione musste ihre Gedanken neu sortieren, als sie die Aufmachung ihres ehemaligen Tränkemeisters sah. Von seinen schlammigen Gummistiefeln über seine zerrissene Jeans bis zu seinem ausgebleichten schwarzen T-Shirt (Die Ramones? Ernsthaft?) sah er aus, als verbrachte er jeden Tag draußen. Es war beinahe unmöglich, den entspannten Mann vor ihr mit der wütenden, bleichen Erscheinung in Einklang zu bringen, die die Kerker Hogwarts' heimgesucht hatte. Es war wie eine dieser optischen Täuschungen, deren Fokus hin- und hersprang. Pomona strahlte ihn an, während sie ihm den Snargaluffstumpf hinhielt, den sie trug.

„Ich würde dich umarmen, mein Lieber, aber ich will dieses Ding nicht absetzen. Wo können wir sie hinstellen?"

„Benutze dafür die Bank im Gewächshaus für den Moment", antwortete Snape und führte sie den Weg zurück hinein. Hermione betrat das feuchte, duftende Glashaus und lud mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ihren Stumpf auf der angegebenen Fläche ab. Er war schwerer, als er aussah und es gab die aufregende Aussicht, dass er aggressive Ranken nach ihr ausschlagen ließ, wenn sie ihn zu sehr durchschüttelte.

Sie sah sich wieder um. Das Gewächshaus war wesentlich kleiner als die in Hogwarts, aber es war immer noch ziemlich groß. Eine Vielzahl von Pflanzen, magische und nichtmagische, bedeckte die meisten Stellflächen und einen guten Teil des Bodens. Irgendeine Art Wein hatte sich durch die inneren Eisenstäbe an der Decke gewunden und ließ Zweige voller Blätter fast bis zu den Spitzen der anderen Pflanzen, die hochwuchsen, herabhängen.

„Viele von denen verbringen den Sommer draußen, aber ich habe sie bereits für den Winter reingeholt", erklärte Severus. „Das Klima hier unten ist relativ mild, aber wir bekommen mehr als einen großzügigen Anteil an Stürmen."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du einen eindrucksvollen Blick auf sie hast – es muss unglaublich dramatisch sein", bemerkte Hermione ein wenig neidisch.

„Oh, das ist es. Was offensichtlich zu meiner Tendenz zum Übertheatralischen passt", antwortete Snape und sah Pomona mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, die ihn anstrahlte und dann in die Hände klatschte.

„Okaaaay", sagte sie voller Tatendrang. „Zeit, etwas zu arbeiten. Severus, wohin planst du, diese Stümpfe zu pflanzen?"

„Ich zeige es euch. Ich habe schon einige Löcher gegraben, war mir aber nicht ganz sicher, wie tief sie sein müssen."

Die zwei Hexen folgten Severus in Richtung der Vorderseite des Hauses. Ein großes Gebiet war umgegraben, obwohl es zu dieser Jahreszeit kaum Anzeichen gab, dass etwas wuchs. Am Rand waren zwei Löcher, jedes etwa drei Fuß tief. Pomona begutachtete sie mit auf die Seite gelegtem Kopf.

„Nicht schlecht. Sie könnten aber noch ein wenig tiefer gehen – wir müssen den Grund mit viel Kompost bedecken, bevor die Stümpfe hineinkommen. Wirf mir den Spaten rüber."

Severus gehorchte und sagte: „Ich grabe, wenn du willst."

Pomona winkte ab. „Sei nicht dumm. Es ist schneller, wenn ich es mache. Mehr Jahre der Übung." Sie stoppte dann, sah kurz auf das Werkzeug in ihrer Hand, bevor sie mit schelmischem Grinsen zu Hermione blickte. „Ich sage immer, Männer sind wie Spaten, weißt du, Mädchen."

Severus stöhnte. „Bitte Hermione, ermutige sie nicht!"

Hermione lächelte ihn süß an, bevor sie antwortete. „Erzähl weiter dann. Ich denke, das muss ich hören."

Pomona streckte Snape die Zunge heraus, dann sprach sie weiter: „Halt sie fest am Schaft und sie tun, was immer du willst."

Hermione fühlte, wie sie errötete, als Pomona mit gackerndem Gelächter in das Loch hinabstieg.

„Sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt", kommentierte Severus und hob eine Augenbraue wegen ihres erröteten Gesichts. „Du musst eine Immunität gegen Unanständigkeit entwickeln, wenn du planst, Zeit mit Sprout zu verbringen."

Sprout schnaubte aus der Tiefe des Lochs, als Erde vom Blatt der Schaufel flog. „Ich bin nicht unanständig, Junge. Ich bin erdverbunden."

„Buchstäblich und bildlich", stellte Hermione mit einem leisen Lachen fest, als Sprout sich aus dem fertig gegrabenen Loch quasi heraus rollte und ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem anderen widmete.

* * *

Drei Stunden und gefühlte Tonnen von Erde später streckte Hermione sich mit erleichtertem Seufzen in einem Stuhl aus. Der Himmel hatte sich plötzlich verdunkelt und der leichte Regen war mehr geworden, so dass sie nach drinnen geflüchtet waren. Severus hatte sich mit der erledigten Arbeit zufrieden erklärt und darauf bestanden, Feierabend zu machen, was wirklich eine Erleichterung war. Hermione fühlte Schmerzen an Stellen, deren Existenz sie vergessen hatte, und sie würde die Blasen an ihren Händen versorgen müssen, wenn sie nach Hause kam. Aber die Snargaluffbäume waren sicher eingepflanzt, sie hatten zwei der kleineren Beete umgegraben und die Büsche waren beschnitten und mit Stroh bedeckt. Irgendwie so etwas, jedenfalls. Sie war an diesem Nachmittag die Dienstmagd und zufrieden, einfach den Anweisungen Pomonas und zu einem geringeren Grad Severus' zu folgen, gewesen.

Letzterer hatte darauf bestanden, dass die beiden Hexen es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machten, während er Tee machte. Ohne Gegenwehr hatten sie sich in den Lehnstühlen am Kamin niedergelassen, der dank eines schnellen Winks von Pomonas Zauberstab nun mit einem knisternden Feuer erfüllt war. Trotz der finsteren Wolken war der Raum hell beleuchtet durch die Fenster, die sich an der gebogenen Wand entlang ausdehnten. Das Haus wurde von einem zentralen Flur, der von der Eingangstür nach hinten verlief, in zwei Hälften geteilt und alle Räume gingen davon ab. Hermione vermutete, dass die anderen auch wie dieser geformt waren, mit drei geraden Wänden und einer gebogenen. Es erinnerte sie ein wenig an das Haus der Lovegoods, aber bei der gleichen Form endeten die Ähnlichkeiten auch schon. Wo ihr Haus voll lebhafter Farben und chaotischem Durcheinander gewesen war, war dieses ruhig und ordentlich. Das Wohnzimmer war spärlich möbliert – nur drei Lehnstühle und ein niedriger Tisch in der Nähe des Feuers. Die Wände waren in einem weichen Cremeton gestrichen und der Boden war bloßes gebleichtes Holz. Es hätte herb wirken können, aber Hermione fand es entspannend. Es gab keine Bilder, aber wer brauchte schon Kunst, wenn er diesen großartigen Ausblick auf die See von den Fenstern aus hatte?

Die Tür von der Eingangshalle öffnete sich mit einem leichten Quietschen und Severus kam herein, während er drei Tassen vor sich her levitierte. Er ließ sich sicher auf dem Tisch hinab, dann ließ er sich selbst in den leeren Lehnstuhl zwischen Hermione und Sprout fallen.

„Das Abendessen wird in etwa einer Stunde fertig sein. Ich hoffe, ich zwei mögt Hase. Einer der ansässigen Bauern hat sie letztens im Pub verkauft, also ist jetzt ein Schmorbraten im Ofen."

„Du kochst?", platzte Hermione erstaunt heraus.

Snape verengte seine Augen leicht. „Natürlich kann ich kochen. Ich kann den Trank der lebenden Toten mit geschlossenen Augen und einer Hand auf meinem Rücken festgebunden brauen –ein Hasenbraten ist kaum eine Herausforderung."

„Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass du kochen kannst, nur dass du es tust. Ich hätte dich nicht für den häuslichen Typ gehalten."

„Oh, seine Begabungen sind grenzenlos, Hermione", unterbrach Pomona. „Er ist auch ein Ass mit seinen Haushaltszaubern. Und er kann gut mit Motoren umgehen. Ich mag Männer, die ihre Hände schmutzig machen."

„Ja, wir wissen das alle", bemerkte Severus trocken. „Du und Sebastian, der Hilfsgärtner, waren das Thema einigen unangenehm expliziten Geredes als ich in der Schule war."

Pomona schnipste mit den Fingern. „Sebastian! Das war sein Name. Ich hatte letztens sogar an ihn gedacht. Und ich dachte, wir wären so diskret gewesen – ich hatte nicht gemerkt, dass die Schüler es wussten."

Snape schnaubte. „Leute in Glashäusern sollten es nachts nicht bei angeschaltetem Licht treiben. Lucius Malfoy hat euch gesehen und zog ein ziemlich unschönes Vergnügen daraus, die Szene in jedem Detail zu beschreiben.

„Dieser Junge war immer schon abscheulicher kleiner Scheißer. Ich bin so froh, dass er endlich weggeschlossen wurde."

Es gab eine Pause im Gespräch, als der Tee getrunken und müde Glieder ausgestreckt wurden. Sie hatten alle ihre Stiefel an der Hintertür gelassen und Hermione fand kurz Spaß daran, die Socken zu vergleichen. Pomonas waren genau so gestopft wie ihr Hut geflickt war. Es schien eine sichere Annahme, dass sie nie den Transfigurationszauber erlernt hatte, der Kleidung unsichtbar ausbessern konnte. Hermiones eigene waren vernünftige dunkelblaue Thermosocken – eine Eigenschaft, die sie an diesem Nachmittag besonders geschätzt hatte. Severus' Paar war von einem herausfordernd unvernünftigen Rotton und sahen eindeutig selbstgestrickt aus. Dann sah sie hoch zu seinem Gesicht, um festzustellen, dass er sie mit nicht zu deutendem Ausdruck musterte. Sie fühlte, dass sie unter seinem prüfenden Blick ein wenig errötete.

„Tolle Socken", sagte sie hastig, um den Moment zu zerstören. „Ist Stricken ein weiteres deiner versteckten Talente?"

Severus' Gesicht entspannte sich zu einem Halblächeln und er ließ ein weiches amüsiertes Prusten hören.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass das eine Fähigkeit ist, die mir nie lohnenswert erschien, zu erwerben." Er streckte seine langen Beine durch und betrachtete seine Füße.

„Die waren ein Geschenk einer älteren Frau aus dem Dorf, der Mutter des Pubbetreibers, genau gesagt. Ich hatte ihr eine Salbe gegeben, um die Arthritis in ihren Fingern zu lindern, und sie strickte mir ein halbes Dutzend Paar Socken als Dankeschön. Sie sind alle gleich grell, aber verdammt warm, also habe ich vor, über den Mangel an Eleganz der Bekleidung hinwegzusehen."

Sprout schnaubte unelegant. „Ja, weil du grundsätzlich deiner Erscheinung so viel Beachtung schenkst. Wie alt ist dieser Putzlumpen von T-Shirt?"

„Pomona", antwortete Severus im Tonfall übertriebener Geduld. „Ich habe im Garten gearbeitet. In der Gesellschaft zweier Leute, die mich zu lange kennen, um sich darum zu scheren, wie ich aussehe. Wenn, Merlin hilf mir, du mich jemals mit einer Frau verkuppelst, dann kannst du an meiner Erscheinung herummäkeln. Abgesehen davon bist du selbst kaum ein Beispiel tadelloser Kleidung."

„Vielleicht nicht, aber ich habe andere Vorzüge", gab Pomona zurück und machte andeutungsvolle große Augen.

„Genau wie Severus", protestierte Hermione. Die Worte waren aus ihrem Mund, bevor sie sie aufhalten konnte. _Oh, Mist. Jetzt kann ich genauso gut beenden, was ich begonnen habe._ „Ich denke, du gehst ein wenig hart mit seinem Aussehen um, Pomona."

Severus sah sie ruhig an. „Fühl dich nicht dazu gezwungen, auf meiner Seite zu stehen, Hermione. Ich habe schon einmal in den Spiegel gesehen, weißt du."

„Dann bist du so unaufmerksam wie sie."

„Na dann, lass mich dich nicht aufhalten. Ich bin neugierig, diese Litanei meiner sogenannten Vorzüge zu hören. Ich schätze, sie wird kurz sein."

„Ganz und gar nicht. Als erstes: Pomona sagt, du hast einen tollen Hintern, obwohl ich natürlich nicht nachgesehen habe. Der Rest deiner Figur ist genau so gut – viele Frauen stehen auf den großen, schlanken Typ. Deine Augen sind bemerkenswert ungewöhnlich – nur wenige Leute haben so dunkle Augen – und du hältst extrem gut Augenkontakt. Muss von der ganzen Legilimentik kommen. Du hast schöne Hände, und du kannst auch gut mit ihnen umgehen. Das kann sehr antörnend sein – einen Mann zu sehen, der seine Hände benutzt, etwas praktisch zu tun, kann eine Frau dazu bringen, darüber nachzudenken, wozu er sich noch benutzen könnte. Du hast ein Lächeln, das dich zwanzig Jahre jünger macht, wenn du es tatsächlich benutzt. Deine Stimme ist wie flüssige Seide, auch wenn du manchmal noch an dem, was du sagst, arbeiten könntest. Ist das genug, oder soll ich weitermachen? Natürlich musst du bedenken, dass ich keine Frau bin, sondern eine Ex-Schülerin, also bin ich ein vollkommen neutraler Kommentator."

Severus' Augen hatten sich immer mehr in Argwohn verengt, als ihre Liste länger wurde, aber bei der letzten Bemerkung warf er seinen Kopf mit einem plötzlichen Lachen nach hinten.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob du wirklich etwas davon ernst gemeint hast, aber ich schätze, du hast ein wenig Rache an mir verdient."

„Ich meinte tatsächlich jedes Wort. Die Rache war, zu sehen, wie du dich gewunden hast, während ich das alles sagte. Oh, das habe ich vergessen: Du hast deine eigenen Haare und Zähne, was immer ein Bonuspunkt bei Männern in deinem Alter ist."

Severus wandte sich an ihre andere Freundin: „Pomona, würdest du mich noch einmal daran erinnern, warum du es für eine gute Idee hältst, dass ich Freunde habe? Ich bin nicht sicher, ob das den gewünschten Effekt auf mein Selbstbewusstsein hat."

Pomona tätschelte lächelnd seine Hand. „Sie denkt auch, dass du vergesslich wirst, fürchte ich. Sie dachte, dass du dich vielleicht nicht daran erinnert hättest, deine Banne für sie zu ändern."

„Natürlich habe ich daran gedacht. Eine nackte Hexe auf meiner Türschwelle in diesem Jahrhundert war wirklich genug." Er sah Hermione an. „Nicht, dass ich nicht denken würde, dass du ohne deine Kleidung ein willkommenerer Anblick als Pomona wärst. Obwohl ich natürlich nicht tatsächlich über dich ohne deine Kleidung nachgedacht habe. Nicht, dass ich nicht denken würde, dass es eine angenehme Sache wäre, darüber nachzudenken, und es gibt keinen Grund, warum ich das nicht sollte, aber – ich höre jetzt auf zu reden, bevor ich alles noch schlimmer mache."

Hermione lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Gut gemacht. Ich weiß vielleicht nicht so viel über Spaten wie Pomona, aber eins weiß ich: Wenn du in einem Loch sitzt, hör auf zu graben."

.


	4. Chapter 2-2

2.2

Severus schloss seine Haustür mit einem langen erleichterten Seufzen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Endlich Ruhe. Bis zum nächsten Samstag, wenn sie wiederkämen, um, in Sprouts Worten, „diese lahme Ausrede für ein Gewächshaus weniger wie eine Schande für die Pflanzenkunde aussehen zu lassen". Trotzdem, die Störung war es wert gewesen. Die Snargaluffschoten waren wichtig für seine Forschung und der Garten war teilweise winterfertig gemacht worden.

Sprouts Gesellschaft war immer unterhaltsam, zumindest in kleinen Dosen. Und Hermione schien dem Beispiel der älteren Hexe zu folgen. Ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber wurde im Verlauf des Nachmittags selbstbewusster und spielerischer. Sein verschwommenes geistiges Bild von ihr aus ihren Schultagen bestand aus buschigen Haaren, einem nervigen Verlangen immer Recht zu haben, und eine noch nervigere Tendenz, dieses Ziel auch zu erreichen. Jedes dieser drei Elemente war noch da, obwohl ihre Haare an diesem Tag fast vollständig in einem Zopf untergebracht waren, und er mittlerweile ihre Intelligenz und ihren Antrieb als Vorzüge, nicht als Fehler, anerkennen konnte. Ihre eifrigen Fragen, die sie gestellt hatte, während sie im Garten schuftete, zeugten von einem unverminderten Verlangen nach Wissen, und sie hatte sicherlich keine Angst vor harter Arbeit. Er hatte die Blasen an ihren Händen bemerkt und dafür gesorgt, dass sie etwas von seiner Beinwellsalbe mitnahm.

Eines blieb ein Rätsel. Sie war zu einer nicht unattraktiven jungen Frau herangewachsen. Obwohl sie keine große Schönheit war, war ihre Figur wohlgeformt, ihre Züge schön anzusehen und ihre Augen leuchteten mit intelligenter Neugier. Warum um alles was der Welt verbrachte sie dann Zeit mit ihm? Sprout musste sogar noch überzeugender sein, als er ihr zugetraut hatte.

Seine Samstage wurden den ganzen nächsten Monat gestört. Es wurde zur Routine, die Nachmittage im Gewächshaus mit Umtopfen und Trimmen zu verbringen und damit, die anderen Instandhaltungsmaßnahmen durchzuführen, die Pomona als notwendig für seine angeblich vernachlässigten Pflanzen erachtete, worauf ein Abendessen am Küchentisch folgte.

Hermione zeigte noch immer alle Anzeichen, tatsächlich Spaß zu haben, und er bemerkte billigend, dass sie ihre von der Schreibtischarbeit hervorgerufene Blässe verloren hatte. Sie hatte ihm gestanden, dass sie die Freuden, Zeit draußen zu verbringen, wiederentdeckte, und dass sie versuchte sicherzustellen, dass sie jeden Tag Zeit für wenigstens einen kurzen Spaziergang einplante. Er begann zu vermuten, dass er nicht der Einzige war, für den Pomona einen Rehabilitationsplan hatte.

* * *

Am dritten Samstag im November kam Hermione zur gewohnten Zeit an der Einfahrt an. Nach der ersten Woche hatte sie selbst apparieren und sich mit Pomona hier treffen können. Heute jedoch gab es kein Zeichen von der anderen Hexe. Sie wand ihren Schal enger um den Hals, dann vergrub sie ihre Hände wieder in ihren Taschen, während sie wartete. Der Wind kam heute aus dem Norden und brachte eine beißende Kälte mit.

„Hermione!"

Sie drehte sich nach Severus' Stimme um und sah, dass er ihr auf dem Pfad entgegenlief. Sein langer schwarzer Mantel bauschte sich im Wind auf. Pomona hatte Recht, dass er ein Gespür für das Dramatische hatte, wenn auch unbewusst, dachte sie wohlwollend.

„Hallo", antwortete sie lächelnd, als er näherkam. „Noch kein Zeichen von der anstrengenden Frau?"

Er erreichte sie. „Deshalb bin ich hergekommen, um dich zu treffen. Ich habe vorhin eine Nachricht aus Hogwarts bekommen, dass sie heute nicht kommen kann, weil sie krank ist."

„Sie ist nie krank!", rief Hermione überrascht.

„Genau was ich dachte. Wenn ich ein misstrauischer Mensch wäre, was ich natürlich nicht bin, würde ich sagen, dass sei ein kaum subtiler Plan, um uns dazu zu bekommen, Zeit allein miteinander zu verbringen. Unsere Freundschaft entwickelt sich anscheinend nicht schnell genug für ihren intriganten Kopf."

Hermione lachte leise. „Ich fürchte, du könntest Recht haben. Pass auf, wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich nach Hause ging? Ohne Pomona, die uns gegenseitige Gesellschaft verordnet, könntest du den Nachmittag verbringen, wie du möchtest.

Bei einem anderen Mann hätte Hermione Severus' folgenden Gesichtsausdruck als Nervosität bezeichnet.

„Ich habe Pläne für den Nachmittag, die nichts mit Gartenarbeit zu tun haben, aber sie haben etwas mit dir zu tun. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, zu bleiben, natürlich."

„Jetzt bin ich neugierig. Natürlich bleibe ich."

Auf Severus' Gesicht zeigte sich ein überraschend jungenhaftes Grinsen. „Exzellent. Dann komm – ich habe Arbeit für dich. Keine Blasen heute, ich verspreche es."

„Das wäre eine angenehme Abwechslung!"

Seite an Seite liefen sie den Pfad zurück. Anstatt in Richtung Haus oder Gewächshaus zu gehen, wie Hermione erwartet hatte, führte Severus sie zu dem kleinen weißgestrichenen Nebengebäude. Sie hatte wegen seines Aussehens erwartet, dass es eine Garage oder ein Gerätehaus war, aber als er eine der großen Eingangstüren aufriss, erkannte sie, dass es ein Labor war. Sie lachte.

„Weißt du, das war die eine Sache, die ich mich bei diesem Haus immer gefragt habe. Ich wusste, dass du irgendwo ein Labor haben musstest, aber ich konnte mir nicht denken, wo es war."

„Du hättest immer fragen können, weißt du? Ich bin nicht so schrecklich."

Als sie eintraten, wurde es auf der ganzen Länge des Inneren hell, und Severus schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Willkommen in meinem Bau"

Eine lange Arbeitsfläche verlief an jeder Seite des Raumes. Die an der linken Seite hatte Schränke darunter und sauber geordnete Reihen von Glasbehältern auf der Oberfläche. An der auf der rechten Seite gab es ein paar herangezogene Stühle und die Oberfläche wurde von einer anscheinen chaotischen Ausbreitung von Papier und Pergament verdeckt.  
Als Hermione näher heranging, konnte sie sehen, dass diese voller Geschriebenem, Diagrammen und Gleichungen waren. Sie drehte sich um und sah Severus an.

„Deine Forschungen?"

Er nickte. „Exakt. Als wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben, hast du gesagt, dass du bei einigen der Berechnungen helfen könntest. Ich baue darauf, dass ich nicht zu viel verlange –"

„Ganz und gar nicht!", unterbrach Hermione ihn. „Ich würde wirklich gerne helfen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du fragen würdest, aber ich dachte, dass du nur höflich warst, als wir darüber gesprochen hatten."

„Höflich?", wiederholte Severus.

„Naja, okay, es erscheint ein wenig unwahrscheinlich, nicht wahr?", sagte Hermione mit ironischem Lachen. „Jedenfalls, leg los. Was erforschst du, und was kann ich tun, um zu helfen?"

Severus deutete auf die Stühle und sie setzten sich beide.

„Das Hauptziel meiner Arbeit ist, einen Weg zu finden, Fluchnarben zu heilen."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass das möglich ist."

„Es gibt einen Unterschied, ob etwas unmöglich ist oder ob wir einfach noch nicht wissen, wie es geht."

„Das ist wahr. Warum Fluchnarben, wenn ich fragen darf? Ich vermute, es geht dir dabei nicht um Harry."

„Haha, verdammt witzig. Nein, seltsam genug, tut es nicht. Ich begann darüber nachzudenken, als Pomona anfing, an meinem Aussehen herumzukritteln."

Er zog den Ausschnitt seines schwarzen Hemds herunter und legte ein Gebiet wulstiger Haut am Übergang zwischen Hals und Schulter frei. Die unebenen Furchen waren ein bleibendes Zeichen von Naginis Attacke. Hermione ohrfeigte sich innerlich, weil sie so schwer von Begriff gewesen war.

„Das wäre nie eine meiner besseren Seiten gewesen", fuhr Severus fort, als er den Ausschnitt wieder in seine normale Position gleiten ließ. „Ich hatte mich damit abgefunden, und auch mit der Vielzahl anderer Erinnerungen aus diesen erhebenden Jahren. Aber ich begann mich zu fragen, an was genau es lag, dass Narben, die durch Dunkle Magie verursacht werden, resistent gegenüber normaler Heilung sind. Schließlich kann es keine intrinsische Eigenschaft des jeweils benutzten Zaubers sein, oder doch?"

Er sah Hermione forschend an und sie erkannte, dass es ein Test war. Sie versuchte, nicht wie ihr dreizehn Jahre altes Selbst, das gerade ein Lehrbuch verschluckt hatte, zu klingen, als sie antwortete.

„Nein, denn Dunkle Magie wird sowohl durch die Absicht des Ausführenden als auch die Natur des benutzten Zaubers gewirkt."

Severus neigte anerkennend den Kopf. „Ganz genau. Weißt du, welcher Spruch benutzt wurde, um George Weasleys Ohr abzutrennen?"

„Nein. Ich weiß aber, dass du den Zauber geworfen hast. Ich glaube, dass du nicht vorhattest, ihn tatsächlich zu treffen.

Severus lachte humorlos. „Du hast Recht. Ich habe auf Yaxley gezielt, aber er hat sich im letzten Moment bewegt und ich habe stattdessen George getroffen. Weil meine Absicht, als ich den Zauber gesprochen habe, vollkommen Dunkel war, war das Ohr unwiederbringlich verloren. Der Zauber, den ich benutzt habe, war Sectumsempra."

„Aber als Harry ihn bei Malfoy benutzt hat, hast du die Wunden geheilt."

„Was mein Argument bestätigt. Als Potter den Zauber geworfen hat, hatte er keine Ahnung, was er benutzte, und keine Absicht, wirklichen Schaden anzurichten. Irgendwie ironisch, dass seine gewöhnliche Ahnungslosigkeit zu Malfoys Vorteil war. Der Mangel an Dunkler Absicht ermöglichte es mir bei dieser Begebenheit, die Wunden zu heilen. Wenn man also nach einem Heilmittel für Fluchnarben sucht, sucht man effektiv ein Gegenmittel für einen physischen Schaden, der durch böse Absicht entstanden ist, und nicht einen spezifischen Gegenfluch. Ich vermute, dass, unabhängig von dem benutzten Fluch, es eine Schadensart gibt, die allen von Dunkler Magie verursachten Wunden gemein ist."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn, als sie sich konzentrierte. „Also ist vermutlich das Erste, was du tun musst, die genaue Natur des physischen Schadens zu bestimmen."

„Durchaus. Also, die meisten magischen Aktivitäten funktionieren durch die generelle Veränderlichkeit der Dinge. Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Heilkunde, Tränke, und natürlich Flüche – sie alle sind, auf der fundamentalen Ebene, nur unterschiedliche Weisen, eine Sache in etwas anderes zu verwandeln, oder die Eigenschaften eines Objektes zu ändern. Meine Hypothese ist, dass Dunkle Magie einen Verlust dieser Veränderlichkeit bewirkt und Narben zurücklässt, die nicht verwandelt oder geheilt werden können. Eine Fluchnarbe ist resistent gegenüber jeglichem physischen Wandel."

„Das ergibt Sinn. Also muss ein Gegenmittel diese Veränderbarkeit wiederherstellen, dann kann die Narbe auf konventionelle Art geheilt werden."

„Genau mein Gedankengang. Meine Forschung konzentriert sich auf Tränke, die solch einen Effekt haben könnten. Ich habe damit begonnen, mir die anzusehen, die einen extrem verändernden Einfluss auf den Körper haben. Vielsafttrank, Alterungstrank und ähnliche haben die duale Wirkung, die normalen physischen Eigenschaften des Körpers zu durchbrechen und sie durch neue zu ersetzen. Was ich nun tun muss, ist die Elemente der Tränke zu isolieren, die das erste Durchbrechen verursachen, und versuchen, eine Methode zu finden, sie neu zu kombinieren, um einen noch vollständigeren auflösenden Effekt zu erzielen."

Hermione nickte. „Du musst die Narbe vollständig aufbrechen, bevor das Fleisch geheilt werden kann. Also, wie weit bist du gekommen?"

Severus zog den nächstgelegenen Papierstapel zu sich. „Es ist eine bedeutende Aufgabe. Das Hauptproblem ist, dass die Tränke, die ich mir ansehe, alle vor hunderten von Jahren entwickelt wurden, und die meisten Nachforschungen, aus denen sie entstanden sind, sind längst verschwunden. Also muss ich bei Null anfangen, um herauszufinden, welche Komponenten auf welche Weise wirken, wie sie in Verbindung mit anderen wirken und so weiter. Und es sind keine einfachen Tränke. Ich habe eine Liste mit rund hundert Komponenten, die ich analysieren muss, und dann wird es eine große Zahl möglicher neuer Rezepte geben. Ich habe einen Anfang gemacht, aber es wird ein langer Prozess werden."

„Und an dieser Stelle komme ich ins Spiel."

„Das hatte ich gehofft. Was denkst du?"

„Kein Problem."

Hermione fühlte die bekannte Aufregung, wenn sie mit einer neuen Herausforderung konfrontiert wurde, aber sie versuchte, nicht zu viel davon in ihrem Gesicht zu verraten. Sie zog ihren Stuhl näher an die Werkfläche und sah Severus mit geschäftsmäßiger Miene an.

„Gut, gib mir eine Schreibfeder, etwas Pergament und deine Liste der Inhaltsstoffe. Hast du eine Ausgabe des _Arithmantischen Lexikons der Elemente_?"

„Ja, habe ich. Ich werde es für dich holen. Möchtest du auch etwas Tee?"

„Das wäre perfekt."

* * *

Zweieinhalb Stunden später legte Hermione ihre Feder mit einem Seufzen auf der Arbeitsfläche ab. Severus sah besorgt von seinem Geschriebenen auf.

„Problem?"

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Nein, alles okay. Das war mehr ein Ausdruck der Zufriedenheit, nicht des Ärgers. Ich habe die vorbereitende Arbeit geschafft, aber für den Rest brauche ich meinen Computer. Ich muss alle Daten eingeben, ein paar Analysealgorithmen schreiben und dann die Zahlenverarbeitung dem Programm überlassen. Nächstes Wochenende sollte ich dann ein paar wahrscheinliche Lösungen für dich haben."

Er war leicht schockiert. „Und das war es?"

Hermione sah ihn direkt an, die Augenbraue erhoben. „Kaum ‚es'. Das ist die Anhäufung mehrerer Jahre verdammt harter Arbeit von meiner Seite. Ich kann es jetzt einfach aussehen lassen – "

Severus hob eine Hand um ihre Beschwerden aufzuhalten. _Nicht schlecht, Silberzunge_.

„Ich habe es nicht so gemeint", begann er in versöhnlichem Ton. „Ich bin nur erstaunt, wie schnell du in der Lage sein wirst, eine Arbeit abzuschließen, die mich Monate gekostet hätte. Ich bin beeindruckt – sehr beeindruckt."

Hermione lächelte einigermaßen entschuldigend.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich bin ein wenig zu sehr daran gewöhnt, dass die Leute meine Arbeit herabwürdigen, weil sie sie nicht verstehen. Sogar meine Kollegen im Ministerium sind über die anfängliche Überraschung, was ich tun kann, hinaus, und nehmen es jetzt einfach als selbstverständlich hin. Sie sind daran gewöhnt, wie schnell ich die Dinge erledigen kann, und denken nur daran, darüber zu reden, wenn ich etwas nicht schnell genug für sie getan habe." Sie rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte kurz den Kopf aus Frustration.

„Ich dachte, du magst deine Arbeit?"

„Oh, die Arbeit ist toll – Ich liebe die Herausforderung und die Zahlen und die reine Schönheit, Lösungen aus einer Masse von Daten zu erschaffen. Es sind die Strohköpfe, mit denen ich arbeite, die das Problem sind."

„Das kann ich nachfühlen."

Auf Hermiones Gesicht zeigte sich ein breites Grinsen.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Du bist seit Jahren meine Inspiration, weißt du?"

„Wage ich, zu fragen, in welcher Hinsicht? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es etwas Gutes ist."

„Wenn jemand mich wirklich genervt hat, denke ich ‚was hätte Professor Snape gesagt?'. Dank dir habe ich mir allerhand beeindruckende Beleidigungen einfallen lassen. Ich benutze sie nicht immer, aber sogar, sie zu denken, kann sehr heilsam sein."

Severus fühlte sich unvernünftigerweise geschmeichelt.

„Gut zu wissen, dass ich wenigstens einen Schüler inspiriert habe, wenn auch in einer eher unbeabsichtigten Weise. Kannst du dich an ein paar Beispiele der Juwelen der Verachtung erinnern, die ich inspiriert habe?

„Lass mich nachdenken…'Halte dich nicht damit auf, darauf zu warten, dass dich die Inspiration trifft – dein Hirn bietet ein viel zu kleines Ziel.' Das war für Meadows in der Neue Tränke Einheit."

„Autsch. Hast du das tatsächlich zu ihm gesagt?"

„Das habe ich tatsächlich. Er weinte beinahe. Ich denke, es war mehr der Schock als irgendetwas anderes. Die meisten Leute denken, ich sei so ein _nettes_ Mädchen." Sie betonte das Adjektiv hart, mit einem falschen süßen Lächeln.

„Ich nicht", antwortete Severus ohne nachzudenken.

Hermione sah ihn mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass du sehr anfällig dafür bist, ins Fettnäpfchen zu treten, würde ich vorschlagen, dass du deine nächsten Worte sehr sorgfältig wählst." Sie zeigte mit warnendem Finger auf ihn.

Severus nahm Hermiones abgelegten Schreibkiel und streichelte die weiche Länge der Feder, während er im Geiste formulierte, was er sagen wollte.

„'Nett' ist ein ausgesprochen langweiliges Wort", begann er zögernd. „Und du bist alles andere als das. Du bist höchst intelligent, ein fleißiger Arbeiter, lustig, freundlich und ich kann mich seltsamerweise gut mit dir unterhalten. So sehr es mich schmerzt, zuzugeben, Pomona hatte Recht, als sie uns unsere gegenseitige Gesellschaft aufzwang. Ich habe mit der Zeit deine Freundschaft wirklich sehr zu schätzen gelernt.

Seine Augen waren auf die Schreibfeder fixiert gewesen, als er sprach, aber jetzt wagte er es, aufzusehen. Hermione betrachtete ihn mit einem weichen Ausdruck in ihren braunen Augen. Sie streckte ihre Hand über den Tisch und nahm seine sanft.

„Du bist für mich auch wichtig geworden."

Er bewegte seine andere Hand, um sie auf ihre zu legen, und sie sahen sich für ein paar Momente einfach an. Er fühlte einen absurden Drang, sie näher zu ziehen, um – _Was? Sie zu küssen? Sei nicht lächerlich._

„Ich erzähl's keinem, wenn du es nicht tust", sagte sie leise.

„Was erzählen?", antwortete er, etwas alarmiert über die Möglichkeit, dass sie eine bisher unerkannte Gabe für Legillimentik besaß.

„Pomona erzählen, dass sie Recht hatte", erklärte sie. „Wir würden es immer wieder zu hören bekommen."

Er lachte kurz vor Erleichterung. „Nein, das ist wirklich wahr. Wir behalten es für uns. Aber wenn du zustimmst – soll ich ihr für nächsten Samstag auch absagen? Wir können deine Ergebnisse dann in Ruhe durchsprechen."

„Klingt wie eine exzellente Idee."

Sie tauschten ein weiteres Lächeln aus, dann bemerkte Severus, dass er immer noch ihre Hand hielt und ließ sie leicht unwillig los. Er seufzte übertrieben.

„Also, weil du so hilfreich bist, schätze ich, dass das Geringste, was ich tun kann, ist, dich zu verpflegen. Bist du hungrig?"

„Ich verhungere. Es ist erstaunlich, wie viele Kalorien das Denken verbrennt. Guter Job, wirklich, oder mein Hintern hätte die Größe eines von Hagrids Kürbissen."

„Dein Hintern ist gut", sagte er, ohne nachzudenken. _Schon wieder_.

Sie sah ihn mit etwas an, das Zuneigung zu sein schien.

„Siehst du? Du kannst spontan charmant sein. Irgendwie."

* * *

Severus servierte Wildpastete zum Abendessen. Hermione war sehr beeindruckt, aber aus Ehre fühlte er sich verpflichtet, zuzugeben, dass dieses Mal seine Kochkünste nicht dafür verantwortlich waren.

„Es ist eine Gefälligkeit von Mary Trembath von der Farm die Straße hinunter. Im Austausch gegen ein paar Flaschen Hustensirup für ihre Zwillingsjungs."

Hermione sah ihn irgendwie fragend über den Rand ihres Weinglases an.

„Du bist hier nicht so isoliert, wie Pomona denkt, oder?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist unmöglich, an einem Ort wie diesem zu leben und nicht zumindest teilweise in die Gemeinschaft gezogen zu werden. Ich mag der Zauberergesellschaft den Rücken gekehrt haben, aber selbst ich kann nicht die ganze Welt ausschließen."

„Und was denken deine Nachbarn, wovon du lebst? Oder fragen sie nicht?"

„Du warst noch nie in Cornwall in einem Pub, oder?", antwortete er mit einem geschnaubten Lachen. „Sie fragen, glaub mir. Ich habe ihnen erzählt, dass ich ein Schriftsteller bin, der sich auch mit Pflanzenmedizin auskennt. Sie sind hier in der Gegend an Künstlertypen gewöhnt, also lassen sie mich meiner Wege gehen, jetzt da die anfängliche Neugier nachgelassen hat. Gesellschaft ist da, wenn ich sie möchte, aber es gibt keinen Zwang."

„Wie bist du dazu gekommen, hier zu leben?"

Severus dachte kurz nach, unentschlossen, wie viel er offenlegen sollte. Hermione, die sein Zögern als Reserviertheit zu deuten schien, fügte schnell hinzu: „Du musst nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst. Tut mir leid, ich war nur neugierig."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, eine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Nein, es ist ok. Es ist nur nicht etwas, über das ich schon geredet habe, nicht einmal mit Pomona. Ich habe überlegt, wie ich meinen Gedankengang ausdrücken soll."

Er holte tief Luft, bevor er weitersprach.

„Als die anfängliche Freude, am Leben zu sein, nachließ, waren meine Wochen im Sankt Mungos keine schöne Erfahrung. Die Behandlung war unangenehm, aber das war wirklich erträglich und ich war sehr dankbar, sie zu erhalten. Probleme gab es, wie es so oft passiert, mit allen um mich herum. Ich wurde dem ganzen Umfang menschlicher Emotionen ausgesetzt, dank meiner nie enden wollenden Parade von Besuchern. Es reichte von kaum verhohlenem Unmut derer, die dachten, ich sei ein kaltherziger Mörder, bis zu den unverdienten Lobgesängen der genauso verrückten Individuen, die dachten, ich sei eine Art romantischer Held. Potter, der mich darüber informierte, dass er der ganzen Welt jeden Aspekt meiner oft bedauernswerten Vergangenheit bekannt gemacht hatte, war der letzte Tropfen. Ich verweigerte jedem außer dem Krankenhauspersonal für den Rest meines Aufenthalts den Eintritt."

Er hielt inne und trank seinen letzten Schluck Wein, sich sehr über Hermiones andächtiger Aufmerksamkeit bewusst.

„In diesen Tagen der herrlichen Ruhe erkannte ich etwas. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben konnte ich tatsächlich tun, was ich wollte. Ich brauchte mir kein infernalisches Gemecker über Pflicht oder Ehre oder sogar Tränkestunden mehr anhören. Ich war beinahe gestorben, um sicherzustellen, dass Potter seinen glorreichen Augenblick bekam, und ich dachte, ich hatte mir verdammt noch mal einen friedlichen Ruhestand verdient. Also habe ich ihn mir genommen. Ich entließ mich selbst und fand ein stilles kleines Cottage so weit entfernt von Hogwarts, wie es ging, das ich mieten konnte. Wie es kam, lag es nur ein paar Meilen von hier entfernt. Ich fand diesen Ort als ich eines Tages spazieren ging, und das war es. Zauberergesellschaft erfolgreich umgangen. Bis die unverbesserliche Pomona Sprout entschied, mich zu ihrem neuen Projekt zu machen."

Hermione füllte ihre beiden Weingläser erneut.

„Pomona hat aber keine wirkliche Macht über dich, oder doch? Du könntest sie sehr leicht vollkommen von deinem Anwesen verbannen."

„Ich nahm den Weg des geringsten Widerstands. Ich versuche immer noch, herauszufinden, warum. Vielleicht werde ich weich auf meine alten Tage."

„Besser gesagt, du näherst dich der Senilität", antwortete Hermione mit schelmischem Lächeln. „Nein, ich denke, diese ganze Zeit für dich allein hat dich herausfinden lassen, wer du wirklich bist, im Gegensatz zu dem, was andere denken, dass du sein solltest. Und jetzt, da _du_ es weißt, bist du selbstsicher genug, um es den Rest von uns auch herausfinden zu lassen."

„Interessante Theorie. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du dich an Psychologie versuchst. Hast du es an dir selbst schon ausprobiert? Weißt du, wer du bist?", forderte er sie heraus.

„Ich habe immer gewusst, wer ich war." Hermione lächelte wehmütig. „Der schwierige Teil für mich war, es akzeptieren zu lernen, anstelle zu versuchen, das zu sein, was erwartet wurde."

„Weasley?", fragte Severus mit einem ungewöhnlichen Gedankenblitz. Er wurde mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und einem harschen Lachen belohnt.

„Um fair zu sein, glaube ich nicht, dass Ron irgendeine Ahnung hatte, was er von mir erwartete. Ich wusste auf jeden Fall nicht, was ich von ihm erwartete. Wir sind immer noch gute Freunde, aber das ist auch genug. Ich wusste, dass es vorbei war, als er wegen der Arbeit drei Wochen weg war und alles, was ich fühlte, Erleichterung war, das Haus für mich zu haben."

„Vermutlich nicht gerade der Stoff für einen Liebesroman."

„Genau. Als er zurückkam, fragte er, ob ich ihn vermisst hatte, und ich sagte ‚Um brutal ehrlich zu sein, nein.'. Daraufhin lachte er und sagte, er hätte mich auch nicht vermisst. Also umarmten wir uns und das war es. Definitiv ein Blindgänger."

„Und jetzt wartest du auf jemanden, der ein Feuerwerk entfacht?", fragte Severus und bezog sich auf ihr Gespräch im Pub.

Hermione sah ihn gutgelaunt an. „So etwas in der Art, ja."

Severus hob ihr mit ironischem Lächeln sein Weinglas entgegen. „Ich wünsche dir allen Erfolg bei deiner Suche."

Hermione ließ ihr Glas an seines stoßen. „Und du gibst auch nicht auf, Glück zu finden."

Sie tranken und hielten dabei immer Augenkontakt.

Severus bestand darauf, am Ende des Abends Hermione die Straße zurück zu begleiten.

„Gute Nacht, dann", sagte sie mit einem warmen Lächeln. „Ich hatte eine wundervolle Zeit – danke."

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen. Und danke nochmals, dass du bereit bist, zu helfen."

Seit dem ersten betrunkenen Lebewohl nach der Vorlesung hatten sie sich auf verbale Abschiede beschränkt. Aber an diesem Abend trat sie aus einem Impuls heraus auf ihn zu und er öffnete seine Arme und schloss sie in eine warme Umarmung. Sie erwiderte sie und genoss das Gefühl seines festen, schlanken Körpers an ihrem. Dann holte ihr Gehirn ihre Sinne wieder ein. Sie trat von ihm weg, ein wenig unwillig, und sie lächelten sich noch einmal an.

„Ich sehe dich dann nächsten Samstag", sagte Hermione.

„Ich freue mich darauf. Pass auf dich auf. Arbeite nicht zu hart."

Mit einem leisen „krack" war sie verschwunden. Er hielt auf das Haus zu, zurück über den Pfad. Er kannte ihn gut genug, dass das wenige Licht des Mondes genug war, um ihn seinen Weg finden zu lassen.

Er ging durch die Vordertür hinein und schloss sie sanft hinter sich. Er erwartete, das gewohnte Gefühl der Erleichterung zu spüren, dass sein Frieden und seine Ruhe wiederhergestellt waren. Doch es kam nicht. Stattdessen fühlte er sich, zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren, allein.

* * *

Hermione ließ sich seufzend auf ihr Bett fallen. Ihr Kopf schmerzte von zu viel Denken. Nicht von den intellektuellen Anstrengungen des Nachmittags, nein, das hatte Spaß gemacht. Aber von dem Versuch, herauszufinden, was mit Severus los war. Also, nicht mit Severus, genaugenommen. Mit ihr und Severus. Sie wusste, was er von ihr wollte. Freundschaft. Er hatte sich überraschend eloquent zu diesem Thema ausgedrückt und sie war berührt von seiner schüchternen Erklärung, was sie ihm bedeutete. Allerdings hatte er im Pub auch klargemacht, dass er den Fakt nicht vergessen konnte, dass sie seine ehemalige Schülerin war.

Unglücklicherweise begann sie zu ahnen, dass sie nur zu leicht den Fakt außer Acht lassen konnte, dass er ihr ehemaliger Lehrer war. Er war einfach so anders als der Mann, den sie in der Schule gekannt hatte. Denn, natürlich, sie hatte ihn damals kaum gekannt. Die groben Züge waren immer sichtbar gewesen – die Intelligenz, die Intoleranz, die Intensität. Aber so viel war versteckt gewesen oder hatte sich nicht entwickeln dürfen. Seine liebende Loyalität, sein Sinn für Humor, seine Vermögen für kleine Handlungen aus Aufmerksamkeit. Und, egal wie sehr er es ablehnte, er brauchte Gesellschaft. Es tat ihr weh, daran zu denken, wie viel von sich selbst er so lange verneint hatte.

Jeden Tag, den sie mit ihm verbrachte, schien er ein wenig mehr zu enthüllen. Und je mehr er enthüllte, um so mehr mochte sie. Sie lachte innerlich über das andeutungsvolle Bild. Sie war ziemlich sicher, dass sie es auch mögen würde, wenn er sich auf _diese_ Weise enthüllte. Er war überraschend, wie sehr ihre Meinung über die Persönlichkeit eines Menschen auf ihre Meinung über seine körperliche Attraktivität abfärbte.

Ihre Grübeleien wurden von einem leichten Schlagen am Fenster unterbrochen. Sie lief hinüber, um die Schleiereule, die ans Glas klopfte, hineinzulassen. Das schneeweiße kleine Geschöpf flog anmutig hinein und landete auf dem Kopfende ihres Bettes, den Fuß ausgestreckt, damit sie die Nachricht abnehmen konnte. Sie entrollte das kleine Stück Pergament und, mit gemischter Überraschung und Aufregung, erkannte Severus sichere, kantige Handschrift. Ihre Stimmung sank allerdings, als sie die Nachricht las.

_Sprout schwer erkrankt. Flohe sofort zu Minervas Büro. Severus._

_._

* * *

AN: Danke für eure Reviews und Favoriteneinträge!


	5. Chapter 3-1

Kapitel 3.1

* * *

Hermione trat aus dem Kamin in das Büro der Schulleiterin und klopfte auf der Kaminplatte sorgfältig ein paar übriggebliebene Ascheteilchen von ihren Roben. Minerva McGonagall hatte hinter ihrem Schreibtisch gesessen, erhob sich jedoch zur Begrüßung mit einem warmen Lächeln.

„Hermione, meine Liebe, willkommen zurück auf Hogwarts." McGonagall ergriff ihre Hand.

„Es ist auch schön, Sie zu sehen, Professor, aber nicht unter diesen Umständen. Wie geht es Pomona?"

„Nicht gut, fürchte ich, gar nicht gut." Der Akzent der schottischen Hexe verstärkte sich kurz vor Emotion. „Lassen wir dich nach unten in den Krankenflügel bringen."

Hermione folgte dicht auf, als McGonagall das Büro verließ und zügig die Wendeltreppe hinabstieg.

„Severus hat mir in seiner Nachricht keine Details genannt. Was ist los mit Pomona?"

„Wir denken, sie wurde vergiftet", antwortete McGonagall erbittert.

„Vergiftet? Wie?"

„Ein Exemplar einer Pflanze kam heute Morgen für sie an. Es gab eine Karte, auf der „von einem Bewunderer" oder so etwas stand. Sie nahm die Pflanze mit ins Gewächshaus, um sie zu untersuchen. Kurz danach begann sie, sich bei Neville über Kurzatmigkeit zu beklagen. Ihre Kondition verschlechterte sich während des Nachmittags, und am frühen Abend hat sie dann das Bewusstsein verloren. Poppy hat alles ausprobiert, was ihr einfiel, und konnte sie stabilisieren, aber…" Mit einem vielsagenden Zucken ihrer hageren Schultern ließ sie den Satz unvollendet.

„Also war es die Pflanze?"

„Wir können nicht sicher sein, aber das Timing scheint eher zufällig zu sein. Weder Pomona noch Neville konnten die Gattung identifizieren, und das ist das Seltsame. So schusselig sie auch manchmal erscheint, Pomona ist kein Dummkopf, wenn es um unbekannte Pflanzen geht. Neville versichert mir, dass sie während der ganzen Zeit Handschuhe und Schutzkleidung trug. Aber Poppy besteht darauf, dass die Ursache definitiv eine Vergiftung ist, und die Pflanze ist der wahrscheinlichste Übeltäter."

„Ich nehme an, dass sie vielleicht ein Loch im Handschuh oder so gehabt hat", antwortete Hermione nachdenklich. Das Bild einer verfluchten Katie Bell sprang ihr vor Augen.

„Vielleicht. Natürlich, als wir realisiert haben, dass es ein Gift war, und ein unbekanntes noch dazu, war Severus offensichtlich derjenige, den wir herbitten mussten. Er kam sofort, Gott vergelte es ihm. Er rauschte hinein, befragte jeden, reduzierte den armen Neville beinahe zu Tränen, disapparierte zurück nach Hause, dann kam er zurück und sagte, dass er dich hergebeten hatte und ob ich dich in meinem Büro treffen könnte."

* * *

Als sie den kerzenbeschienenen Korridor entlangliefen, stürmten die gewohnten Gerüche Hogwarts auf sie ein – Essen, Rauch, ein Hauch Schwefel aus den Kerkern und das Hintergrundaroma von Putzmitteln und verschwitzten Socken. Es war beinahe elf Uhr abends, also waren alle Schüler (zumindest theoretisch) in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen oder Betten, und das Schloss war auf eine unheimliche Art still.

Sie kamen am Krankenflügel an und fanden die Station wenig erleuchtet vor. Nur das Bett am weitest entfernten Fenster war belegt. Sie gingen leise dorthin.

Pomonas Gesicht war aschfahl, ihr normalerweise volles Haar schweißnass und platt. Ihre Körperfülle schien irgendwie von den weißen Laken verringert zu werden, die fest um sie gesteckt waren. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, doch ihre Finger zuckten unruhig.

Madame Pomfrey erschien aus ihrem Büro am anderen Ende des Krankenflügels.

„Keine Veränderung, fürchte ich", antwortete sie auf McGonagalls fragende Augenbraue mit einem traurigen Kopfschütteln, als sie näherkam. „Ich habe einen Stasiszauber auf sie gelegt, aber er hält nicht. Meine letzten Diagnosesprüche zeigen an, dass das Gift in jede Zell ihres Körpers eingedrungen ist. Es hat einen fortschreitenden Wärmeeffekt. Ich versuche es mit Kühlzaubern, aber sie sind einfach nicht stark genug."

„Wie wäre es mit einem Eisbad?", schlug Hermione vor.

„Ein was?", fragte McGonagall.

„Es ist eine Technik, die manchmal in der Muggelmedizin benutzt wird, um die Körpertemperatur bei Fällen von extremem Fieber zu senken."

Pomfrey und McGonagall tauschten zweifelnde Blicke.

„Ich sehe, wie es funktionieren könnte", begann Pomfrey. „Aber es könnte ein zu großer Schock für ihr System sein. Ich werde es als letzte Möglichkeit im Hinterkopf behalten, trotzdem. Danke für Ihren Einfall, Miss Granger."

„Wo ist Severus, Poppy?", fragte McGonagall.

„Er ist in sein altes Klassenzimmer gegangen. Er bat mich, dir zu sagen, dass du Miss Granger zu ihm bringen sollst."

„Ich kann allein dorthin gehen, Professor", versicherte Hermione der Schulleiterin. „Wenn Sie lieber bei Pomona bleiben möchten."

McGonagall schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, ich komme mit Ihnen. Nicht, wie ich mich beeile, hinzuzufügen, weil ich dorthin beordert wurde, sondern weil ich gerne genau wissen möchte, was Severus vorhat. Ich mag um seine Hilfe gebeten haben, aber das ist noch immer meine Schule", fügte sie mit einiger Schärfe hinzu.

* * *

Hermione und McGonagall erreichten das Tränkelabor und wurden von dem unerwarteten Klang erhobener Stimmen begrüßt, die von innen erklangen. Sie sahen sich verwundert an, dann stieß McGonagall die Tür auf. Sie wurden mit dem Anblick von Severus Snape und Ronald Weasley konfrontiert, die Zeh an Zeh in der Mitte des Raumes standen und sich anstarrten.

„Ron?" rief Hermione ungläubig.

„Was um alles in der Welt geht hier vor, Severus?", verlange McGonagall zu wissen, ihre harte Stimme hallte von den Steinwänden wider. „Mr. Weasley, was machen Sie hier?"

„Genau meine Frage", sagte Severus mit höhnischem Grinsen. „Ich habe das Aurorenbüro um Hilfe gebeten, aber sie scheinen meine Anfrage missverstanden und stattdessen den Praktikanten geschickt zu haben."

Demonstrativ drehte sich Ron von Severus weg und wandte sich an die beiden Hexen.

„Hi, Hermione. Professor. Wie ich gerade _Mr_. Snape hier erklärte, ich bin der diensthabende Auror heute Nacht. Was bedeutet, dass das Ministerium mich für qualifiziert hält, mit jeglichen Dunkle-Magie-Notfällen, die auftreten können, zurechtzukommen."

„Und wie ich Mr. Weasley erklärte", warf Severus ein, „ist dies kein Fall eines verhexten Papierkorbs. Eine der besten Hexen ihrer Generation ist beinahe tödlich vergiftet worden, also würde ich die Kenntnisse von jemandem mit wesentlich Mehr hinsichtlich Intellekt und Talent begrüßen. Wenn solch ein Wesen in den Rängen der Auroren denn existiert. Der Fakt, dass sie Potter und auch seinen Sidekick rekrutiert haben, scheint das Anzeichen zu sein, dass das Ende der Fahnenstange erreicht ist."

„Severus!", unterbrach McGonagall mahnend. „Ich habe gehört, dass Mr. Weasley sich als vollkommen kompetent in seinem gewählten Beruf erwiesen hat."

„Ich denke, das gilt dann als vernichtendes Lob", gab Severus sauertöpfisch zurück.

Daraufhin stellte sich Hermione an seine Seite und legte ihre Hand zögernd auf seinen Arm. Er sah sie ein wenig überrascht an, als hätte er sie zum ersten Mal bemerkt. Das kleinste Lächeln zupfte als Begrüßung an seinen Lippen.

„Hermione", sagte er leise. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist."

„Severus, ich mache mir genau so sehr Sorgen um Pomona wie du", begann sie in einem Tonfall, von dem sie hoffte, dass er beruhigend war. „Und weißt du was? Ich bin froh, dass Ron hier ist. Er wird alles tun, was ihm möglich ist, um zu helfen, weil er sich auch sorgt. Ich sage ihm das nicht sehr oft, aber er ist wirklich, wirklich gut in seinem Job. Er ist hartnäckig und entschlossen, und ich würde ihm jederzeit mein Leben anvertrauen. Und, auch wenn er mein bester Freund ist, du _weißt_, dass ich sagen würde, er sei ein hoffnungsloser Fall, wenn ich das denken würde, oder?"

Severus hielt ihren Blick einen Moment lang. Dann fuhr er sich mit einem langen Seufzen mit den Fingern durch die Harre und drehte sich wieder zu Ron um.

„Mr. Weasley. Wenigstens einen ihrer Freunde haben Sie gut gewählt. Wenn Hermione sagt, dass Sie dieser Aufgabe gewachsen sind, so unwahrscheinlich es auch scheint, dann glaube ich ihr. Aber seien Sie versichert, sollten sie in irgendeinem Teil ihrer Pflicht scheitern, gebietet es mir die Ehre, Sie daran zu erinnern, wie gefährlich ich sein kann, vermutlich indem ich sämtliche Hoffnungen eliminiere, die Sie jemals hatten, die Weasley-Linie weiterzuführen."

Ron grinste unverfroren zurück. „Ich zweifle nicht einen Moment lang, Severus. Ist das, wie wir Sie heutzutage nennen?"

Der andere Zauberer hob eine Augenbraue, enthielt sich jedoch eines Kommentars.

„So", begann McGonagall. „Jetzt, da das geklärt ist, welche Vorgehensweise schlägst du vor?"

„Die erste Priorität hat es, das Gift zu identifizieren", begann Severus. „Mit Hermiones Hilfe werde ich die Pflanze an sich analysieren. Mr. Weasleys Part ist es, herauszufinden, von wem die Gabe kam, in der Hoffnung, auf diesem Weg Informationen über das Gift zu bekommen."

Hermione nickte. „Ok. Also, Ron, es gab eine Karte bei der Pflanze, also musst du sie auf Fingerabdrücke oder magische Signaturen überprüfen. Dann musst du herausfinden, wie die Pflanze in die Schule kam, dann – "

„Hermione, Liebes", unterbrach sie Ron. „Weißt du noch, wie du gerade eben alle überzeugt hast, dass ich gut in meinem Job bin? Würdest du ihn mich dann auch tatsächlich tun lassen?"

Sie hatte den Anstand, beschämt auszusehen. „Sorry. Macht der Gewohnheit."

Rons sommersprossiges Gesicht zeigte wieder ein fröhliches Grinsen. „Kein Problem. Und keine Angst, ich werde tun, was du gesagt hast." Er wandte sich an Professor McGonagall. „Aber zuerst, können Sie mir genau sagen, was passiert ist? Vielleicht könnten wir in ihr Büro gehen und die zwei hier ihre Hirne arbeiten lassen."

McGonagall nickte. „Nun gut, Mr. Weasley." Sie sah Hermione und Severus streng an. „Ich erwarte, dass ihr äußerst achtsam mit dieser Pflanze umgeht. Ich will nicht, dass sich jemand Pomona anschließt."

„Keine Sorge, das werden wir, Professor." Hermione lächelte sie beruhigend an. „Wir lassen es Sie wissen, sobald es irgendeinen Fortschritt gibt.

* * *

Die Tür fiel schwer hinter ihnen zu und Hermione wandte sich wieder an Severus.

„Gut, also", fragte sie, „was soll ich machen?"

Er führte sie zu einer Arbeitsfläche in der Mitte des Raumes, die bereits zur Hälfte mit Equipment und Zutaten bedeckt war. In der Mitte war eine große Pflanze in einem Topf. Die Blätter hatten ein tiefes, glänzendes Grün mit gezackten Rändern. Ungewöhnlich für diese Jahreszeit trug sie außerdem eine Vielzahl winziger strahlend gelber Blüten.

„Pflanzengift zu identifizieren ist bekanntermaßen kompliziert", erklärte Severus. „Zum einen könnte das giftige Element magisch oder nichtmagisch sein. Zyanid tötet Zauberer und Muggel gleichermaßen leicht. Dazu kommt, die Einzelteile der Pflanze können unterschiedliche Eigenschaften haben. Kontakt mit den Blättern des Wintersumpfwurz' verursacht zum Beispiel einen schweren Ausschlag, der durch den Saft derselben Pflanze geheilt werden kann. Das bedeutet, Scarpins Revelationszauber auf eine Pflanze anzuwenden kann Ergebnisse hervorbringen, die nichts beweisen, weil die magischen Auswirkungen der einzelnen Pflanzenteile sich gegenseitig beeinflussen oder sogar ausschließen."

„Hast du es mit _Specialis Revelio_ probiert?"

„Natürlich. Und die Ergebnisse waren in der Tat unschlüssig: Es gibt Magie darin, aber ich konnte die verschiedenen Elemente nicht unterscheiden. Unsere erste Aufgabe ist es, die Pflanze in ihre Einzelteile zu zerlegen – Wurzeln, Stiele, Blätter und Blüten. Dann müssen wir jeweils zwei Arten der Untersuchung daran durchführen, um alle enthaltenen magischen und nichtmagischen Substanzen zu identifizieren. Kennst du dich mit Muggeltechniken zur chemischen Analyse aus?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich fürchte nicht. Und du?"

Severus lächelte sie kurz an. „Selbstverständlich. In diesem Fall werde ich die Identifizierung der nichtmagischen Komponenten vornehmen, während du die magischen Aspekte abdeckst. Ich nehme an, dass du dich noch an deine NEWT-Level-Tränke erinnerst?"

„Oh, sie sind alle irgendwo in meinem Kopf. Es wird alles zurückkommen, wenn ich anfange. Hier drin zu sein bringt bereits Erinnerungen zurück." Sie ließ ihren Blick kurz durch den altbekannten Kerker schweifen.

„Das tut es durchaus", antwortete Severus düster.

Bald hatten sie Schutzhandschuhe und –roben angelegt und trugen einen Kopfblasenzauber gegen eventuelle giftige Dämpfe. Kurz darauf wurde die Pflanze zerteilt und sie nahmen Proben von jedem Teil. Die beiden arbeiteten schnell und leise, das einzige Geräusch kam von gelegentlichen gemurmelten Zaubersprüchen von Hermione.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde gab es eine kurze Pause, als sie beide darauf warteten, dass ihre Kessel kochten.

Hermione brach das Schweigen. „Ich bin sicher, dass Blaise das für dich getan hätte, wie du weißt. Nicht dass es mir etwas ausmacht, zu helfen, aber er ist besser qualifiziert."

„Mr. Zabini hat tatsächlich seine Hilfe angeboten, aber ich habe abgelehnt. Bis wir wissen, wer für den Angriff auf Pomona verantwortlich ist, ziehe ich es vor, mich auf die zu verlassen, bei denen ich sicher bin, dass ich ihnen vertrauen kann."

„Du denkst nicht wirklich, dass Blaise etwas damit zu tun hat, oder?"

Severus hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er antwortete. „Für die meiste Zeit meines Lebens war die Maxime ‚Vertrau niemandem; verdächtige jeden' angebracht. Ich bin davon in den letzten Jahren leicht abgewichen, aber ich denke, die aktuelle Situation erfordert eine Wiedereinführung."

Augenblicklich realisierte Hermione schmerzlich, wie allein Severus so lange Zeit gewesen war.

„Wenn das hier vorbei ist", sagte sie leise, „denke ich, dass wir eine bessere Lebensphilosophie für dich finden müssen."

„Irgendwelche Vorschläge?", fragte Severus leichthin, während er anscheinend das Stück Pergament in seiner Hand untersuchte.

„Ich habe schon immer das Motto des Realisten gemocht: ‚Hoffe auf das Beste, erwarte das Schlimmste'."

Severus lachte leise und sah auf, um ihrem Blick zu begegnen. „Die zweite Hälfte kann ich schaffen. Es ist die erste, die sich als problematisch erweist."

„Vielleicht könnte ich dabei helfen."

„Das tust du schon."

Die Art, wie Severus schnell wieder nach unten auf sein Pergament blickte, machte Hermione klar, dass er nicht vorgehabt hatte, diesen Gedanken auszusprechen. Sie betrachtete seinen gesenkten Kopf einen Moment lang, bis ein zischendes Geräusch aus einem der Kessel sie beide aufschrecken ließ.

„Zurück an die Arbeit, dann", sagte sie munter und nahm ihren Rührstab auf, entschlossen, ihr plötzlich rasendes Herz auf die späte Stunde und die Lebenswichtigkeit der vorliegenden Aufgabe zu schieben.

* * *

Die Arbeit war langwierig und frustrierend, aber um vier Uhr morgens hatten sie eine umfassende Liste aller magischen und nichtmagischen Substanzen, die die Pflanze enthielt. Das Problem war, dass keine davon giftig zu sein schien.

Severus seufzte tief und rieb mit den Händen über sein Gesicht. „Das hatte ich befürchtet."

Er griff nach dem Pergament, auf dem sie die Ergebnisse aufgeschlüsselt hatten. „Jede mögliche Anzahl von denen könnte kombiniert zu einem toxischen Effekt führen. Wir müssen einfach alle Kombinationen durchgehen." Mit Schwierigkeit hielt er sich davon ab, die Litanei der Kraftausdrücke wiederzugeben, die in seinem Kopf ablief.

Hermione nahm die Liste und sah darauf. „Gut, ich hole meinen Computer. Sollen wir in deinem Haus arbeiten oder bei mir? Das magische Feld hier wird die Schaltkreise vollkommen verschmoren lassen.

Er schimpfte sich geistig dafür aus, dass er so schnell ihre muggelinspirierte Abkürzung vergessen hatte. Er wurde zu alt, um die Nacht durchzuarbeiten.

„Zu mir", sagte er entschieden, als ob er das schon die ganze Zeit im Sinn gehabt hätte. „Ich habe das Labor, also werden wir schneller am Gegengift arbeiten können."

Er nahm ein freies Blatt Pergament und schrieb schnell eine Notiz an McGonnagal, in der er ihre Pläne erklärte. Er verzauberte es und es verschwand, flog durch eine Lücke unter der Tür und weiter, um die Schulleiterin zu finden.

„Dann los", sagte Hermione. „Wir flohen zum Grimmauldplatz, dann können wir zu dir apparieren, da du nicht zivilisiert genug bist, um ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen zu sein."

„Zivilisation wird überbewertet", murmelte Severus, als er sich dem Kamin näherte.

* * *

Er beobachtete Hermione, als sie arbeitete. Er hatte Tee gemacht, sie mit den Büchern und dem Pergament versorgt, das sie brauchte, und jetzt gab es nichts anderes Nützliches mehr, das er tun konnte. Also beobachtete er. Sie war sich seiner Observierung nicht bewusst, sah nur kurz von ihrer Tastatur und ihrem Bildschirm auf, um eine Zahl in einem Buch zu überprüfen oder um etwas in eine ihrer ständig zunehmenden Anzahl von Listen zu schreiben.

Seine Untätigkeit frustrierte ihn. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, im Labor auf und ab zu gehen. Oder anzufangen, etwas zu brauen. Irgendetwas. Aber er wollte Hermiones Konzentration nicht stören.

Ihre Haare entglitten dem ziemlich wilden Zopf, zu dem sie sie zu früher am Abend gebunden hatte, und eine besonders widerspenstige Strähne fiel ihr ständig in die Augen. Sie schob sie wiederholt beiseite, nur damit sie Momente später wieder nach vorne fiel. Severus hob seinen Zauberstab um sie zurück an ihren Platz zu zaubern, dann erinnerte er sich gerade rechtzeitig an den Effekt, den eine solche Aktion auf ihren Computer haben würde. Wie hatte sie ihn genannt? Einen Laptop, richtig. Er hatte manchmal gesehen, dass solche Geräte benutzt wurden, normalerweise von Vertretern oder ähnlichen Leuten, im Pub.

Hermione schob ihr Haar wieder einmal aus den Augen. Severus erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und stellte sich dicht hinter sie. Sanft strich er die nervigen Strähnen aus ihrer Stirn zurück und steckte sie zurück in den Zopf. Sie zuckte kurz bei dem Kontakt zusammen, dann griff sie nach hinten und berührte seine Hand.

„Danke", sagte sie leise, bevor ihre Finger wieder auf die Tastatur zurückkehrten. Er beobachtete für eine kleine Weile fasziniert, wie Zahlen und Gleichungen rapide auf dem Bildschirm erschienen. Sie hielt in ihrem Tippen an, während die Berechnungen vor ihr – anscheinend automatisch – weiterliefen. Dann übertrug sie einige Zahlen auf ihr Pergament.

Severus kehrte zu seinem Platz zurück.

Hermione stöhnte genervt. Das ergab keinen Sinn. Severus war sofort an ihrer Seite.

„Problem?", fragte er besorgt.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, einen Pergamentfetzen in ihrer Hand. „Ich bin nicht wirklich sicher. Die sechs Substanzen, die ich hier habe, sind hochgiftig in ihrer Kombination, und sie kommen alle in der Blume vor. Soweit ich es sagen kann, würden sie einen Anstieg der Körpertemperatur verursachen, was genau das ist, was mit Pomona passiert." Sie sah den Ausdruck der Erleichterung, der sich über Severus' Gesicht auszubreiten begann, und hielt warnend einen Finger hoch. „Aber", fuhr sie fort, „dieser toxische Effekt tritt nur auf, wenn er durch Wasser aktiviert wird. Und wenn Pomona nicht die Blüten mit einem Handschuh angefasst hat, der nicht nur ein Loch hatte sondern auch tropfnass war, kann ich nicht erkennen, wie die Aktivierung stattgefunden hat."

Sie legte ihren Kopf nach hinten und stieß einen langen Atem aus ihrem Mund aus. Frustrierte Tränen drohten zu fallen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich vorschlagen soll, Severus. Wenn es das nicht ist, und wir Zeit damit verschwenden, das falsche Gegengift herzustellen…" Sie konnte hören, wie ihre Stimme versagte, und hörte auf zu sprechen.

Severus hielt ihr seine Hand hin, die sie dankbar ergriff. Er zog sanft, bis sie aufstand, dann ließ er ihre Hand los.

„Mach eine Pause", sagte er sanft. „Geh an die frische Luft und versuche, dich für ein paar Minuten zu entspannen, und dann entscheiden wir, was wir tun werden."

Dankbar, die Verantwortung für den Moment abgeben zu können, folgte sie ihm aus dem Labor nach draußen in den stechend kalten Garten. Es hatte Nachtfrost gegeben und das Gras knirschte unter ihren Füßen, als sie zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Rasens gingen. Sie bemerkte überrascht, dass der Himmel über dem Land sich bereits zu erhellen begann.

„Wie viel Uhr haben wir?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Fast sieben", antworte Severus ebenso leise.

Am Ende des Gartens stand eine niedrige Bank, der See zugewandt. Sie setzten sich darauf und Hermione lehnte sich dankbar zurück und bewegte ihren Kopf vorsichtig hin und her, um die steifen Muskeln ihres Halses zu entspannen. Es gab keinen Wind und sie konnte hören, wie sich die kleinen Wellen am Strand unter ihnen brachen. Irgendwo in der Nähe begannen die Vögel zögerlich zu singen. Abgesehen davon war es still.

Sie zitterte leicht und realisierte verspätet, dass sie vergessen hatte, ihren Mantel anzuziehen.

„Kalt?" Severus hatte offensichtlich ihre Bewegung gespürt.

„Ein bisschen", gab sie zu.

Wortlos rückte er ein wenig näher zu ihr und legte seinen Arm um sie. Sie entspannte sich neben ihm und er zog sie näher.

„Danke", flüsterte sie.

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen."

Sie fühlte den Hall seiner Stimme, wo ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter lag. Sie passte perfekt an ihn. Sie versuchte, sich selbst daran zu erinnern, dass es Professor Snape war, mit dem sie gerade kuschelte, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. Seine andere Hand ruhte auf seinem Knie, und sie fasste herüber und nahm sie in ihre. Er verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren und drückte sanft.

Sie sog die Luft ein, die Seeluft belebte sie, als sie in ihren Körper drang.

„Hermione – "

„Ich hab's! – "

* * *

.


	6. Chapter 3-2

3.2

„Hermione – "

„Ich hab's! – "

Sie sprachen gleichzeitig. Hermiones triumphierender Ausruf übertönte beinahe Severus' sanftes Murmeln ihres Namens.

Sie setzten sich beide aufrecht hin, verließen die Umarmung.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Severus verwirrt.

„Ich weiß, wie das Toxin aktiviert wurde!", erklärte Hermione aufgeregt. „Sie hat es eingeatmet! Es muss im Duftstoff der Blumen sein. Und als es ihre Lungen erreichte, hat es sich in der Feuchtigkeit der Lungenwände gelöst. Das ist das Wasser, durch das es aktiviert wurde! Und natürlich ist es von der Lunge in den Blutkreislauf geraten, der es zu jeder Zelle ihres Körpers gebracht hat. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich nicht früher daran gedacht habe." Sie schüttelte reumütig den Kopf.

„Ich verbeuge mich vor deinem großen Wissen über die menschliche Physiologie", sagte Severus, den Kopf neigend. Dann erhellte ein echtes Lächeln sein Gesicht. „Gut gemacht, Hermione."

Er stand auf, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hoch. „Na dann komm. Du hast ein Gegengift zu entwickeln."

* * *

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Begeisterung nachließ. Hermione stieß mit dem Finger auf den Computerbildschirm, als sie Severus die Liste der Inhaltsstoffe für das Gegengift zeigte.

„Das meiste davon ist ziemlich normales Zeug – Ich habe das Mischungsrezept gleich erkannt. Weinraute, Alraunenwurzel und so weiter. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was dieses letzte hier ist. Es ist nicht in dem verdammten _Arithmantischen Lexikon_!"

Sie stützte den Kopf in die Hände und stieß ein lautes, frustriertes „Grrrrr!" aus.

Severus kam von dort, wo er stand, um über ihre Schulter zu schauen, und setzte sich neben sie.

„Lass es uns logisch angehen", begann er. „Versteh das nicht falsch, aber bist du sicher, dass das Rezept korrekt ist?"

Hermione erhob das Gesicht aus ihren Händen und funkelte ihn an. „Ich habe es acht Mal überprüft. Reicht das?"

Severus fuhr schnell fort: „Die nächste Frage ist dann, warum es nicht im Lexikon ist. Du kennst dich damit besser aus als ich. Gibt es eine Substanzgruppe, die es nicht abdeckt?"

„Nichts, was mir einfiele. Es war nicht besonders verlässlich, wenn es um Muggelpflanzen ging, aber das wurde korrigiert in der neuesten – warte. Das _ist_ die neueste Ausgabe, oder nicht?"

„Ich bezweifle es – ich habe es schon seit Jahren", antworte Severus, während Hermione zurück zur ersten Seite blätterte.

„Ha!", sagte sie, plötzlich grinsend. „Merlin sei Dank dafür. Das ist uralt. Okay, ich gehe schnell nach Hause und hole meins. _Das_ _ist_ die neueste Ausgabe." Sie wollte aufstehen, doch Severus legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, um ihre Bewegung zu verhindern.

„Warum lässt du mich nicht gehen und es holen?", fragte er. „Du sparst dir die Energie des Apparierens, und du kannst anfangen, die Methode auszuarbeiten."

„Wenn du dir sicher bist", begann sie zweifelnd.

„Ich bin sicher", antwortete er fest. „Wo ist das Buch?"

„In der Bibliothek." Sie schloss kurz die Augen und runzelte die Stirn, als sie sich konzentrierte. „Erstes Regal auf der rechten Seite, viertes Fach von unten, direkt links von der Mitte."

„Kannst du das bei allen deinen Büchern sagen?", fragte er mit amüsierter Stimme.

Sie grinste. „Von einer tragischen Anzahl, sogar. Dann los, wenn du gehen willst."

Er verbeugte sich neckend. „Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl."

„Du bist in sehr seltsamer Laune heute Morgen."

„Nur benommen vom Schlafmangel", gab er über seine Schulter zurück, als er das Labor verließ.

Er kehrte zehn Minuten später mit zwei Büchern in der Hand zurück. Er ließ Hermiones _Lexikon_ neben ihr auf die Arbeitsfläche fallen und nahm wieder seinen Platz an ihrer Seite ein.

„Wunderbar!", sagte sie, als sie das Buch nahm und schnell darin blätterte. „Was hast du noch?"

„Ich dachte, da wir vermutlich mit einer Pflanze hantieren, wäre ein erklärender Pflanzenkundetext nützlich. Ich habe mir deine Ausgabe von _Inventur der Botanik: Magisches und Weltliches._ Deine Bibliothek macht dir übrigens alle Ehre – sehr gut organisiert."

„Eher ein Zeugnis meines Mangels an einem Sozialleben", sagte Hermione mit kurzem Lachen. Sie ließ den Finger über die Seite vor ihr gleiten. „Aha! Hier ist es. Die fehlende Zutat ist die Wurzel des meerzwiebelartigen Tausendgüldenkrauts, Centaurium scilloides. Klingelt da irgendetwas?"

„Nicht im Geringsten, aber deshalb habe ich das andere Buch mitgebracht. Mal sehen… Das meerzwiebelartige Tausendgüldenkraut ist äußerst selten und kommt nur an einer Stelle im Westen von Wales, die den Muggeln bekannt ist, und einem Platz in Cornwall vor, der es nicht ist. Tja, das ist ein Glücksfall – es ist eine heimische Pflanze."

Er überflog den Rest des Eintrags und prustete kurz lachend. „Nach einem Muggelbuch für Zauberei aus dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert lässt die Pflanze, wenn man sie ins Lampenöl mischt, diejenigen, auf die das Licht der Lampe fällt, glauben, dass sie fliegen können. Es ist wahrscheinlich ein Halluzinogen. Pomona würde das gefallen."

Seine Augen wanderten zum Ende der Seite. „Mist. Anscheinend hat die Wurzel der Pflanze nur magische Kraft, wenn sie um Mitternacht geerntet wird." Er knallte das Buch frustriert auf die Werkfläche. „Eines Tages werde ich eine Trankzutat entdecken, die nur in warmem Sonnenschein geerntet werden kann, während man ein Pint in der Hand hält."

„Haben wir Zeit bis Mitternacht?", fragte Hermione mit kleiner Stimme. „Kann Pomona solange warten?"

Severus stand auf, mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich zum Grimmauldplatz zurückgehe und deine Flohverbindung nutze, um mit Minerva zu sprechen?"

„Ganz und gar nicht. Willst du, dass ich mitkomme? Es gibt nichts, was ich hier im Moment tun kann."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du bleibst." Seine Gesichtszüge wurden etwas weicher. „Warum gehst du nicht zum Warten ins Haus? Setz dich irgendwo hin, wo es bequemer ist. Du musst erschöpft sein."

„Ich denke, ich habe die Erschöpfung durchschritten und bin jetzt auf der anderen Seite angekommen. Wie wäre es, wenn ich Tee aufsetze und vielleicht etwas Frühstück für uns richte? Ich werde mich ohnehin nicht entspannen könne, bis du zurück bist."

Sie stand auf und streckte ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf aus. „Ich schätze, du hast etwas zu essen in deiner Küche? Oder muss ich hingehen und von einem deiner Nachbarn etwas erbetteln?"

Sie wurde mit einem leichten Lächeln belohnt. „Du solltest in der Lage sein, etwas zu finden. Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt, Gäste mit großem Appetit zu haben."

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, als sie gemeinsam das Labor verließen.

„Sehr damenhaft", kommentierte Severus. Er stoppte und berührte kurz ihren Arm. „Ich werde nicht lange brauchen. Los, geh nach drinnen. Es ist kalt hier draußen."

Hermione nickte wortlos, dann sah sie zu, wie er eine kleine Strecke weiterlief und disapparierte.

* * *

Bald darauf beschäftige sie sich in der Küche damit, Schranktüren nach dem Zufallsprinzip zu öffnen und dann den Inhalt des Kühlschranks zu inspizieren. Die Fenster wiesen landwärts und das frühmorgendliche Sonnenlicht erhellte lebhaft den Raum, spiegelte sich auf den polierten Oberflächen wider und ließ das Gebälk glänzen. Hermione wünschte sich, dass ihre Laune ebenso hell wäre. Sie wünschte auch, dass sie darauf beständen hätte, mit Severus zu gehen. Es war eine Qual, auf seine Rückkehr zu warten und nicht in der Lage zu sein, etwas zu tun, außer sich zu sorgen, welche Neuigkeiten es geben würde.

Sie realisierte, dass sie seit mehreren Minuten in den Kühlschrank gestarrt hatte, ohne die geringste Notiz davon zu nehmen, was darin war. Sie schloss seufzend die Tür und rieb sich mit den Händen über die Augen. Den Wasserkessel aufsetzen. Zumindest das würde sie tun können. Sie füllte ihn aus dem Wasserhahn und stellte ihn dann zum Erhitzen auf den Herd. Erst letzte Woche hatten sie und Pomona Severus mit der Ausbreitung von Muggelgeräten in seiner Küche aufgezogen. Er hatte sich geweigert, darauf anzuspringen, und lachend protestiert, dass Muggel es manchmal richtig machten. Er zeigte auf den erwähnten Herd, während er erklärte, dass er noch keine magische Technik entdeckt hatte (Hauselfen ausgeschlossen), die praktisch ohne eine Anstrengung seinerseits das Haus wärmen, Wasser erhitzen, ein Schmorgericht kochen und den Wasserkessel zum kochen bringen konnte. Sogar Pomona hatte ihm diesen Punkt zugestanden.

Hermione seufzte nochmals, als sie an Sprout dachte, dann schob sie ihre Gedanken zu etwas produktiverem zurück. Frühstück. Sie würde nicht kochen können. Toast? Sie holte einen Laib aus dem Brotkasten und verzauberte ein Messer, um es zu schneiden, während sie Butter und Marmelade auftrieb. Sie betrachtete das handgeschriebene Etikett auf dem Marmeladenglas mit einem Lächeln, während sie kurz spekulierte, gegen welches „pflanzliche" Heilmittel es eingetauscht worden war.

„Was ist so lustig?"

Sie zuckte beim Klang von Severus' Stimme aus dem Flur zusammen und ließ beinahe das Glas fallen. Sie stellte es sicher auf dem Tisch ab.

„Ich habe nur ein weiteres Geschenk von einem deiner dankbaren Nachbarn bewundert."

Sie sah ihm prüfend ins Gesicht, als er sich an den Türrahmen lehnte, Hände in den Taschen, und war erleichtert, dass er relativ fröhlich aussah.

„Also?", fuhr sie ungeduldig fort. „Wie geht es Pomona?"

„Etwas besser, dank dir."

„Mir?", fragte Hermione verwirrt. „Was habe ich getan?"

„Das Eisbad, das du vorgeschlagen hast, hat sich als bemerkenswert effektiv erwiesen. Poppy konnte Pomonas Körpertemperatur auf ein angenehmeres Level bringen. Sie ist ziemlich zuversichtlich, dass sie in der Lage ist, sie stabil zu halten, bis das Gegengift fertig ist."

Hermione seufzte, aus vollem Herzen erleichtert. „Gott sei Dank dafür. So, und wir warten bis Mitternacht."

Severus nickte. „Ich werde später die Basis für das Gegengift vorbereiten, dann können wir die Wurzel direkt hinzufügen, wenn wir sie geerntet haben, und es sofort zurück nach Hogwarts bringen. Ich habe übrigens eine temporäre Flohverbindung eingerichtet, so dass Minerva und sofort kontaktieren kann, wenn es eine Veränderung gibt."

„Ich hatte mich gefragt, warum ich nicht die Tür gehört habe, als du nach Hause gekommen bist. Ich bin beeindruckt, dass du zu dieser Zeit am Sonntagmorgen jemanden von der Flohnetzwerkregulierungsbehörde auftreiben konntest."

„Das brauchte ich nicht. Mr. Weasley hat es für mich eingerichtet. Anonym obendrein, so dass meine Adresse ein Geheimnis bleibt. Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass ich meine Meinung von ihm nach oben korrigieren muss, bevor diese Sache erledigt ist."

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass er weiß, was er tut. Hat er schon Glück gehabt, herauszufinden, wer verantwortlich ist?"

„Anscheinend hat er ein paar ‚vielversprechende Hinweise'. Apropos vielversprechend, was gibt es zum Frühstück?"

* * *

Hermione leckte mit offensichtlichem Vergnügen einen verschmierten Marmeladenklecks von ihrem Finger. Sie sah auf und bemerkte, dass Severus sie von seinem Platz auf der anderen Seite des Küchentischs beobachtete.

„Was?", fragte sie mit leichter Herausforderung in der Stimme. „Das ist köstlich. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, wie hungrig ich war, bis ich angefangen habe, zu essen."

„Offensichtlich", bemerkte er und sah vielsagend auf die mageren Reste des Brotlaibs.

„Du kannst mich mal", gab Hermione gutgelaunt zurück. „Du hast mehr gegessen als ich. Wo steckst du das übrigens alles hin? Ich hatte angenommen, dass du dünn wärst, weil du nichts isst, aber ich habe keinen Beweis dafür gesehen."

„Wenn ich esse, esse ich gut, aber ich habe die Angewohnheit, so sehr in meine Arbeit vertieft zu sein, dass ich das Essen vergesse."

Hermione nickte verstehend. „Ich bin auch so. Merlin weiß, welche Ausmaße ich hätte, wenn ich daran denken würde, drei Mahlzeiten am Tag zu essen." Sie hielt die Hand vor ihren Mund, um ein großes Gähnen zu verstecken. Severus stand auf.

„Komm, junge Lady. Bett."

Sie öffnete die Augen weit, mit einem Ausdruck künstlicher Unschuld. „_Was_ sagst du da, Severus?"

„Dass du Schlaf brauchst. Nachdem wir die ganze Nacht wach waren, denke ich, dass ich zu jeder anderen Aktivität im Schlafzimmer momentan nicht in der Lage bin."

„Was für eine Schande." Sie grinste ihn verschmitzt an.

_Bei Merlins altem Stab, flirte ich tatsächlich mit ihr? Und noch mehr als das, flirtet sie tatsächlich mit mir? Seltsam, was Schlafmangel bewirkt._

Er hielt ihren Blick einen Moment lang und erlaubte einem kleinen Lächeln, auf seinen Lippen zu erscheinen. Sie begegnete seinen Augen offen, dann bemerkte er, dass sich ihre Wangen leicht färbten und sie hastig auf den Tisch hinabsah. Sie hob ihre Tasse an und trank den Rest ihres Tees, dann stand sie auf und streckte sich.

„Du hast Rech – ich bin erledigt. Der Gedanke an mein Bett ist plötzlich sehr reizvoll. Geht dein Flohanschluss vom Wohnzimmer ab? Ich habe nicht mehr die Energie zu apparieren."

Severus nickte bestätigend und folgte ihr, als sie die Küche verließ. Als sie den Kamin erreichten, drehte sie sich um, um ihn anzusehen.

„Versprich mir, dass du mich sofort wissen lässt, wenn es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten gibt. Kein Unsinn wie mich nicht stören zu wollen." Ihre Augen blickten besorgt in seine.

„Ich verspreche es. Jetzt geh. Schlaf. Und komm heute Nacht passend ausgerüstet für die Pflanzenjagd zurück."

Sie lachte kurz darüber. „Und du versuchst auch, ein wenig Ruhe zu bekommen."

„Ich gebe mein Bestes."

Hermione kam näher zu ihm und küsste ihn schnell auf die Wange.

„Träum schön", sagte sie leise, bevor sie zurück an den Kamin trat. Sie nahm eine Handvoll Pulver aus dem Gefäß auf dem Kaminsims und warf es ins Feuer. Sie trat in die smaragdgrünen Flammen, während sie deutlich „Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf" sagte.

Severus sah für einen langen Moment ins Feuer, nachdem sie verschwunden war. Etwas in ihrer Beziehung hatte sich in den vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden verändert. Als er ihr gestern gesagt hatte, wie sehr ihre Freundschaft ihm bedeutete, hatte er es sich selbst genau so sehr wie ihr gestanden. Aber als er das getan hatte und ihre höfliche Erwiderung gehört hatte, war es, als hätte er sich selbst die Erlaubnis gegeben, sich mehr als Freundschaft vorzustellen. Wobei „vorstellen" das Wort war, auf das es ankam, wie er sich selbst streng ermahnte. Eine kurze Umarmung auf einer Bank und ein wenig Flirten aus Erschöpfung ergaben noch keine Romanze. Und daraus wurde ganz sicher nicht das Feuerwerk, das Hermione suchte.

Er blickte vom Feuer weg, die Nachbilder der Flammen erschienen in seinem Blickfeld noch als Nachhall der realen Sache. Was, wie er bedauernd überlegte, das beste war, das er hoffen konnte, anzubieten.

* * *

Zu ihrer großen Überraschung gelang er Hermione, einige Stunden tief zu schlafen. Sie erwachte, leicht desorientiert, mitten am Nachmittag. Ihr erster Impuls war, direkt zurück zu Severus' Haus zu gehen, aber sie hielt sich zurück. Schließlich würde er schlafen, falls er ihren Rat beherzigt hatte, und sie wollte ihn nicht stören. Ihr nächster Gedanke war, McGonagall nach Neuigkeiten zu fragen, aber auch hier war Zurückhaltung angebracht. Der rationale Teil ihres Gehirns wusste, dass jemand sich gemeldet hätte, wenn es eine Veränderung in Pomonas Verfassung gegeben hätte. Leider wollte der irrationale Teil ihres Gehirns sehr gerne eine Bestätigung haben.

_Ron!_, dachte sie erleichtert. _Er wird nicht schlafen_. Er sollte es jedenfalls besser nicht. Sie schlang ihren Morgenmantel enger um sich und rannte leichtfüßig die Treppe hinunter in ihre Küche im Keller. Sie kniete sich auf ein Kissen auf dem Boden vor dem Kamin und warf eine kleine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein und rief die Adresse von Rons Büro, bevor sie ihren Kopf in die Flammen schob.

Ihr zeigte sich die bekannte Ansicht von Rons Abteil des Aurorenbüros, allerdings aus einem ungewohnten Winkel. Ron saß an seinem Schreibtisch und kritzelte rasend etwas, aber er sah erschrocken hoch, als Hermione seinen Namen rief.

„Verdammte Scheiße, Süße, du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt! Alles in Ordnung?", fügte er besorgt hinzu. „Es geht ihr nicht schlechter, oder?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, während sie versuchte, dabei nicht das Gesicht voller Asche zu bekommen.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, wie du voran kommst."

Ron lächelte verständnisvoll. „Ich bin erstaunt, dass du es so lange ausgehalten hast, bis du nach mir gesehen hast. Ich habe gehört, dass du das Gegengift beinahe fertig hast. Gut gemacht."

Hermione zuckte bescheiden mit den Schultern, bevor sie die Absurdität dieser Geste erkannte, weil Ron nur ihren Kopf sehen konnte.

„Es war eine gemeinschaftliche Arbeit. Severus gebührt genau so viel Lob. Jedenfalls, wie kommst du voran?"

„Ziemlich gut sogar. Nach Filchs Aussage wurde die Pflanze gestern Morgen von einem Jungen aus Hogsmeade geliefert. Ich konnte ihn finden und mit ihm reden. Er kannte den Mann nicht, der ihm die Auslieferung aufgetragen hat, aber er hat mir eine gute Beschreibung gegeben. Und wir haben einige Signaturen des Zauberstabs von der Karte. Es scheint, dass der Sender seine Handschrift verschleiern wollte, aber er wusste offenbar nicht, dass wir heutzutage herausfinden können, welcher Zauberstab benutzt wurde. Ich warte darauf, ob wir ein passendes Ergebnis aus Ollivanders Dokumenten bekommen."

„Also habt ihr ihn beinahe?"

„Mit ein bisschen Glück. Natürlich kann er cleverer sein, als wir dachten, und den Zauberstab von jemand anderem benutzt haben, aber wir wollen optimistisch sein, ne?"

„Das ist toll, Ron. Gut gemacht."

„Hör auf, so überrascht zu klingen, du!" Ron drohte ihr scherzhaft mit dem Finger. „Und jetzt geh. Zurück zu Severus. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er auf dich wartet."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Hermione etwas abwehrend.

„Was meinst du damit, ‚was meine ich damit?' ? Du hast es geschafft, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass ich meine Arbeit gut mache, was nichts weniger als ein Wunder ist. Der arme Kerl ist offensichtlich in dich vernarrt."

„Sei nicht lächerlich, Ron." Hermione hoffte, dass er ihre plötzlich geröteten Wangen auf die Hitze des Feuers schieben würde. „Ich muss aber wirklich los. Wir sehen uns. Und viel Glück."

„Bis dann, Liebes. Tschüss!"

Hermione erhob sich aus ihrer knienden Position und hielt ihre vom Steinboden kalten Hände an ihre noch immer heißen Wangen. Wie sie ihn gerne erinnerte, hatte Ron normalerweise die emotionale Sensibilität von Dianthuskraut. Dass er dachte, Severus würde sie mögen, hatte nichts zu sagen. Aber sie konnte trotzdem die plötzliche Leichtigkeit in ihrem Herzen nicht unterdrücken, als sie zurück nach oben rannte, um sich anzuziehen.

* * *

„Nimm deine Hände etwas höher. Nein, noch mehr. Etwas fester. Fast da … nur ein bisschen nach links. Ah, perfekt." Hermione seufzte zufrieden. Wenn Severus darüber nachgedacht hätte, wie die nächtliche Pflanzenjagd ausgehen würde, hätte er sich das niemals vorgestellt: Er lag auf dem Bauch auf dem gasbewachsenen Kliff, seine Hände umklammerten Hermiones in Jeans gekleidete Beine, während sie sich gefährlich weit über den Rand streckte.

Er hätte wissen müssen, dass eine Pflanzenart, die den Muggeln nicht bekannt war, an einem extrem unzugänglichen Ort wachsen würde. Es war ein Glück, dass er sich in der Begleitung einer schmalhändigen Hexe befand, die keine Angst vor Höhen hatte.

„Hab's!", kam ihre gedämpfte Stimme von unten. „Du kannst mich jetzt hochziehen."

Gehorsam verlagerte Severus seinen Griff um ihre Beine und hievte sich mit Hilfe seiner Knie und Ellbogen rückwärts. Mit erheblicher Anstrengung und einer vollkommenen Abwesenheit seiner Würde konnte er sie zurück in Sicherheit ziehen. Sie setzten sich beide in aufrechte Position und verschnauften.

Hermione schwenkte eine ziemlich mitgenommen aussehende Pflanze in ihrer linken Hand.

„Das haben wir also. Eine fehlende Zutat, geerntet um Mitternacht. Ich hoffe wirklich, es ist die richtige."

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, warum du nicht zugelassen hast, dass ich dich einfach nach unten levitiere", beschwerte sich Severus.

„Ich habe es dir gesagt – so hat es sich sicherer angefühlt. Etwas über den Rand einer Klippe zu hängen, während meine Füße von jemandem gehalten werden, dem ich traue, ist eine Sache. Mitten in der Luft zu schweben ohne ein sichtbares Anzeichen der Stütze ist eine völlig andere. Ich hätte Flashbacks bekommen, die mich an den Ritt auf dem Thestral erinnert hätten. Wie auch immer,", fuhr sie mit einem gerissenen Grinsen fort, „Ich dachte, du würdest die Chance würdigen, deine männliche Stärke zu demonstrieren."

Severus sah in ihr Gesicht, das matt von der Laterne erhellt wurde, die er mitgebracht hatte, aber das von innen in Triumph strahlte. Und möglicherweise von den Nachwirkungen des Kopfübergehaltenwerdens. Sie sah vollkommen entzückend aus. Er stand abrupft auf und streckte seine Hand aus, um ihr auf zu helfen. Sie nahm sie, und er zog sie in eine stehende Position.

„Da haben wir es", sagte er. „Männliche Stärke nochmals demonstriert."

„Ich bin angemessen beeindruckt", bestätigte sie mit einem weiteren Lächeln. Er bemerkte vage, dass sie noch immer seine Hand hielt. Sie trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, nahe genug, dass sie ihren Kopf anheben musste, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Das bin ich auch", antwortete er leise. „Nicht von deiner männlichen Stärke, natürlich, obwohl –"

Sie unterbrach ihn mit dem simplen Hilfsmittel, ihn sanft auf die Lippen zu küssen.

Sie zog sich ein Stück zurück und sah ihn unsicher an.

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie leise, „Ich habe nicht – "

Dieses Mal brachte er sie zum Schweigen, indem er sanft einen Finger auf ihre Lippen legte. Er ließ ihn dort, während er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Entschuldige dich nicht."

Zögernd legte er die Hand an ihr Gesicht, sein Daumen streichelte ihre Wange. Wie eine Katze drückte sie ihr Gesicht leicht in die Liebkosung. Er sah in ihre Augen und erwartete, dass sie sich jeden Moment wegbewegen würde, einen Witz reißen würde, ihn sogar fragen würde, was zur Hölle er dachte, dass er tue. Aber sie hielt still, mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht akzeptierte sie seinen Übergriff, als sei er willkommen. _Pomona wäre stolz auf mich_, dachte er, ohne dem Bedeutung zuzumessen, und mit dem Gedanken kam die Erinnerung an die Dringlichkeit ihres nächtlichen Ausflugs. Mit großem Widerwillen nahm er seine Finger von Hermiones Gesicht.

„Wir sollten zurückgehen."

„Ja, natürlich", antwortete sie in nüchternem Ton, sah schnell beiseite und ließ seine Hand beinahe peinlich berührt los. „Ich seh dich dann wieder in deinem Haus."

Es gab ein plötzliches, lautes Krachen hinter ihnen. Sie wirbelten beide herum, die Zauberstäbe instinktiv in den Händen. Vor ihnen stand die Figur eines dünnen jungen Mannes. Er streckte drohend seinen Zauberstab niedrig aus.

„Ich empfehle dringendst, dass Sie die fallen lassen", sagte er warnend und nickte in Richtung ihrer Zauberstäbe. „Und ich kriege außerdem die Pflanze. Jetzt!"

* * *

.


	7. Chapter 4-1

Kapitel 4.1

„Jetzt!", wiederholte der unbekannte Zauberer, diesmal lauter. Severus und Hermione tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus und traten langsam voneinander weg, bewegten sich, bis sie zwei Ziele darstellten statt einem. Ihr Gegner bewegte seinen Zauberstab hektisch von einer Seite zur anderen und versuchte, sie beide unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Wissen Sie, wer ich bin?", rief er jetzt leicht schrill.

„Nein", antwortete Severus mit gelangweilter Stimme. „_Petrificus_ _totalus_!"

„_Incarcerus_!", stimmte Hermione ein.

Der junge Zauberer fiel zu Boden, gelähmt und mit dünnen Seilen gefesselt.

„Tja, das war ein wenig enttäuschend", bemerkte Severus, als sie sich der ausgestreckten Gestalt näherten. „Werde ich älter oder werden die Gegner jünger?"

„Beides", antwortete Hermione. „_Weißt_ du, wer er ist?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Etwas an ihm kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor –"

Krack!

Sie drehten sich beide sofort in Richtung des Neuankömmlings, die Zauberstäbe wieder erhoben.

„Whoa!", rief Ron und hielt die Hände hoch. „Freund!"

Hermione lachte erleichtert. „Ron, du Spinner."

„Ah, Mr. Weasley", sagte Snape. „Besser spät als nie. Ich glaube, wir haben etwas, das Ihnen gehört." Er wedelte nonchalant mit der Hand in Richtung ihres Gefangenen, der mit vor Ärger hervortretenden Augen ihrer Unterhaltung vom Boden aus folgte, der von einer Laterne erhellt wurde.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Ron mit einer Grimasse, als er zu ihnen ging. „Er apparierte weg, gerade als ich bei seiner Wohnung ankam, und es hat einen Moment gedauert, bis der Ortungszauber der Spur ansprang."

„Wie kann er die Spur auf sich haben? Er ist doch bestimmt volljährig?", fragte Severus.

„Wir können sie jetzt auf Erwachsene legen, unter gewissen Umständen."

„Das klingt sehr nach Polizeistaat, oder nicht?", bemerkte Severus stirnrunzelnd.

„Es ist ein nützliches Hilfsmittel, um Dunkle Zauberer zu ergreifen", antwortete Ron defensiv.

„Schon gut", unterbrach Hermione, „können wir die Diskussion über Bürgerrechte später führen? Wer ist das, Ron?"

„Darf ich vorstellen, Gideon Goyle – Gregorys jüngerer Bruder. Er scheint den Verstand geerbt zu haben, während sein großer Bruder die Muskelkraft bekommen hat. Er wurde zu Hause unterrichtet, aber er kam nach Hogwarts, um seine NEWTs abzulegen, nachdem McGonagall sich vor ein paar Jahren darum bemüht hat, die Kinder von Todessern wieder zu integrieren."

„Tja, in diesem Fall scheint das ein voller Erfolg gewesen zu sein", kommentierte Severus trocken.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es sah danach aus. In Hogwarts machte er den Eindruck, unauffällig zu sein und hart zu arbeiten. Er hatte eine besondere Vorliebe für Tränke und Pflanzenkunde, was zumindest erklärt, wie er das Pflanzengift entwickeln konnte."

„Es erklärt aber nicht, warum. Und warum Pomona?", fragte Hermione.

„Warum finden wir es nicht heraus?", fragte Ron fröhlich. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand entfernte er die Ganzkörperklammer. Er ließ die Seile an ihrem Platz und bewegte ihren Gefangenen in eine sitzende Position.

„Also dann, Kumpel. Antworte der Lady. Warum hast du versucht, Professor Sprout umzubringen? Schlechte Noten bei einem Test?"

„Sie hat meinen Vater für den Rest seines Lebens durch Narben enstellt!", spie Goyle. „Es ist schlimm genug, dass er in Azkaban ist, aber sie hat während der Schlacht von Hogwarts Bubotubler auf ihn geworfen – der Saft hat beinahe sein Gesicht weggeätzt. Jeder denkt, sie ist so süß und nett und _Hufflepuff_, aber sie ist ein heuchlerisches, hinterlistiges Miststück!" Er starrte sie trotzig an, dann begann er, zu husten und auszuspucken, als seifige Blasen in seinem Mund Schaum bildeten.

„Sprechen Sie nicht so über Pomona Sprout." Severus' Stimme war leise und gefährlich. „Ich schlage vor, Sie entfernen diesen Abschaum aus meiner Sicht, Mr. Weasley."

„Mit Vergnügen." Ron wuchtete den vor sich hin schäumenden Goyle an einem Arm vom Boden hoch. Ron war mindestens einen Fuß größer als der jüngere Zauberer.

„Na los. Ich habe eine schön kuschelige Zelle in Azkaban, die auf dich wartet." Dann hielt er inne und drehte sich zu Hermione und Severus um. „Wie habt ihr ihn überhaupt gefunden?"

„Er hat uns gefunden", erklärte Hermione. „Das ist einer von zwei Plätzen, an denen die Hauptzutat für das Gegengift wächst, also muss er eine Art Alarmzauber darübergelegt haben."

„Aber ihr habt, was ihr braucht?"

Hermione nickte und wedelte mit der Pflanze.

„Exzellent. Gut, ich sehe euch wahrscheinlich später noch. Viel Spaß!" Goyle fest im Griff apparierte er weg.

* * *

Hermione drehte sich mit einem Seufzen zu Severus um.

„Sollen wir es nochmal versuchen? Ich sehe dich dann wieder in deinem Haus."

„Nicht so schnell." Severus stand hinter ihr und legte die Arme locker um sie. „Wir apparieren zusammen. Ich werde keine weiteren Zwischenfälle riskieren."

Hermione lehnte sich an ihn und legte ihren freien Arm um seinen.

„Ist das bloß eine Ausrede, um mich im Arm zu halten?"

Sie fühlte sein tiefes Lachen, als er sie in die Dunkelheit wirbelte.

Enttäuschenderweise ließ er sie los, sobald sie in seinem Garten ankamen. _Na, was hast du denn erwartet, du dummes Mädchen?_, wies sie sich zurecht, als sie schnell mit ihm zum Labor ging. _Es ist wohl kaum die Zeit oder der Platz für irgendetwas anderes. Und ihr seid nur Freunde, erinnerst du dich?_

Hermione stand mit McGonagall besorgt am Ende von Pomonas Bett. Das Gegengift fertigzustellen hatte sich zum Glück als unkompliziert herausgestellt, und sie sah zu, als Severus dessen Anwendung Madam Pomfrey erklärte.

„Das Gift ist durch ihre Lungen eingetreten, also wird das Gegengift sich am wirksamsten zeigen, wenn es auf dieselbe Art eingebracht wird."

Er hatte eine Schale mit kochendem Wasser auf den Nachtschrank nahe an Pomonas Kopf gestellt und nun fügte er einige Tropfen des Gegenmittels hinzu. Er schwang seinen Zauberstab in einer runden Bewegung und murmelte eine Beschwörung.

„So. Ich habe ein Schild um die Schüssel und ihr Gesicht errichtet, so dass sich der Dampf im richtigen Bereich konzentriert. Du wirst das Wasser ersetzen müssen, wenn es abkühlt, und nochmals drei Tropfen des Gegengifts hinzufügen."

„Und wie lange, denkst du, wird es dauern, bis es wirkt?", fragte Poppy, alle Anzeichen ihrer Sorge hinter professioneller Ruhe verborgen.

„Es sollte sofort einen kühlenden Effekt haben, obwohl es wahrscheinlich einige Stunden dauert, bis sie das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt."

Poppy nickte zufrieden. „Gut, ich übernehme jetzt. Danke, Severus. Geht jetzt, ihr drei – ruht euch etwas aus. Lasst die Patientin in Ruhe."

„Wenn du dir sicher bist, Poppy", sagte McGonagall. „Lass es uns wissen, sobald es eine Veränderung gibt."

„Natürlich. Und jetzt, ab mit euch. Raus aus meiner Station." Sie machte eine scheuchende Bewegung mit ihren Händen. Ihr Ton war streng, aber ihr Lächeln zerstörte den Effekt ziemlich.

„Was habt ihr jetzt vor?", fragte McGonagall als sie den Krankenflügel verließen. „Ihr müsst beide erschöpft sein. Ich kann euch einen Schlafplatz hier arrangieren, wenn ihr gerne warten möchtet, bis Pomona aufwacht."

Sie hielten im Korridor an. Hermione sah auf ihre Uhr und war überrascht, dass es erst zwei Uhr war.

„Ich weiß, dass es mitten in der Nacht ist, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich schlafen könnte. Meine innere Uhr ist völlig durcheinander, und ich hatte mehr Aufregung in den letzten paar Tagen als im ganzen Jahr."

Severus lachte leise. „Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich denke, ich werde einen Spaziergang über die Ländereien machen, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Frische Luft ist manchmal genau so gut wie Schlaf."

„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee", sagte Hermione. „Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich mir dir anschließe? Oder wir können in unterschiedliche Richtungen gehen, wenn du lieber allein sein willst", fügte sie leichthin an.

Severus neigte den Kopf mit einem Halblächeln. „Auch wenn wir in entgegengesetzte Richtungen laufen, werden wir uns an irgendeinem Punkt treffen, also können wir genauso gut gemeinsam gehen."

„War das eine versteckte philosophische Betrachtung?"

„Durchaus möglich."

Hermione bemerkte, dass Minerva ihren Austausch mit einem leicht fragenden Gesichtsausdruck verfolgt hatte.

„Nun, ich werde mich in mein Büro zurückziehen", sagte die Schulleiterin entschieden. „Genießt eure Wanderung, ihr beide. Wenn ihr eure Meinung hinsichtlich des Schlafens ändert, werden die Schulratsquartiere bereit sein."

„Danke, Minerva", antwortete Severus. „Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, euch beiden." Sie entfernte sich zügig von ihnen, das Klackern ihrer Schuhe mit einem vernünftigen Absatz hallte durch die stillen Korridore.

* * *

Severus und Hermione gingen in freundschaftlichem Schweigen die Treppe nach unten in Richtung Eingangshalle.

„Das Schloss zeigt sich nachts immer von seiner besten Seite", bemerkte Severus leise, als sie die die große Fläche Halle durchschritten. „Keine Schüler."

„Naja, nicht viele", schränkte Hermione ein. „Im Allgemeinen gibt es immer einen oder zwei Störenfriede."

„Stimmt. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du nie zu ihnen gezählt hast."

„Also wirklich. Kein Grund, sarkastisch zu werden."

„Es gibt immer einen Grund, sarkastisch zu sein."

„Es ist die niedrigste Form des Witzes, weißt du?"

„Und wird deshalb bei der niedrigsten Form des Menschen angewandt. Mist, nein, tut mir leid, ich hab nicht gemeint –"

Hermione brachte ihn zum Schweigen, indem sie einen Finger auf seine Lippen legte. Sie hatten nun die Eingangstür erreicht und standen nahe beieinander davor.

„Hörst du bitte auf, dich dafür zu entschuldigen, was du sagst? Du solltest mittlerweile wissen, dass ich nicht im Geringsten leicht zu beleidigen bin. Ich finde es ziemlich liebenswert, wenn du einfach heraus posaunst, was du denkst. Merlin weiß, dass du genug Jahre damit verbracht hast, die eine oder andere Rolle zu spielen. Ich mag die Tatsache, dass du dich bei mir entspannt genug fühlst, um ehrlich zu sein." Sie begann, ihre Hand von seinem Mund zu nehmen, aber er nahm sie plötzlich in seine Hand und drückte einen sanften Kuss in ihre Handfläche. Er ließ seine Hand zurück an seine Seite fallen, ihre festhaltend, und zog sie etwas näher.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was es mir bedeutet, dich das sagen zu hören", begann er mit leiser Stimme, die dunklen Augen unverwandt auf ihre gerichtet. „Ich habe lange Zeit gedacht, dass ich nur dann ich selbst sein kann, wenn ich allein bin. In Cornwall stellt niemand irgendwelche Erwartungen an mich, aber ich muss die magische Hälfte meines Seins verstecken. Soweit es den größten Teil der Zaubererwelt betrifft, bin ich eine Karikatur – Schurke oder Heiliger, der Effekt ist der gleiche. Sogar Pomona sieht mich als ein Projekt an, als jemanden, den sie rehabilitieren muss, zurück in ein normales Leben.

Aber du – du kamst zu mir nach dieser Vorlesung und hast begonnen, mit mir zu reden als wäre ich einfach einer deiner alten Lehrer. Keine Angst, kaum Respekt," – an dieser Stelle lächelte er sie kurz an – „und du hast dich so verhalten, als sei es vollkommen vernünftig, dass wir Freunde wären."

„Also, das ist es auch", protestierte sie.

„Ja, ich glaube das mittlerweile auch. Das einzige Problem ist – " Er unterbrach sich und holte tief Luft, bevor er sie laut wieder ausstieß. Er sah sie unsicher an.

„Magst du es wirklich, wenn ich vollkommen ehrlich bin?"

Sie drückte seine Hand. „Ich bereue das vielleicht, aber ja, das tue ich."

„Also dann, gut. Das einzige Problem ist, dass ich begonnen habe, viel mehr für dich zu fühlen als Freundschaft. Du bist attraktiv, du bist intelligent, aber am wichtigsten ist, dass du mich denken lässt, dass du tatsächlich magst, wer ich bin."

„Das ist so, weil ich es tue. Oh, zur Hölle, wenn wir schon ehrlich sind – Ich _liebe_, wer du wirklich bist."

Hermione nahm seine andere Hand in ihre, aber er sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an, als er antwortete:

„Ich weiß, wenn du sagst ‚liebst', dann meinst du ‚als einen Freund'. Und das ist alles, was wir je sein können, wie sehr ich auch etwas anderes möchte. Du willst Feuerwerke, das weiß ich, und die wirst du von mir nicht bekommen."

„Bist du fertig damit, mir zu sagen, was ich fühle? Wenn ich sage ‚liebe', dann meine ich ganz sicher nicht nur ‚als einen Freund'. Und Feuerwerke? Zählt es, wie ich mir vorstelle, wie sich deine Hände auf meinem nackten Körper anfühlen würden? Oder deinen wirklich netten Hintern zu bewundern, während du gräbst? Oder wie wäre es damit, mir zu wünschen, dass du mich auch küssen würdest, wenn du mich umarmst? Oder die Tatsache, dass mein Herz tatsächlich schneller schlägt, wenn du mich anlächelst, auch wenn ich immer gedacht habe, dass das romantisches Gefasel wäre? Aber ich habe nichts gesagt oder getan, weil du mich überzeugt hast, dass du mich immer noch nur als eine ehemalige Schülerin ansiehst, die zu einem Freund geworden ist."

Ein Lächeln hatte sich langsam auf Severus' Gesicht ausgebreitet, während sie sprach. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Eichentür und zog an ihren Händen, so dass sie ihm folgte. Dann ließ er sie los, so dass er seine Arme locker um ihre Taille legen konnte. Sie verschränkte ihre Hände in seinem Nacken und grinste ihn glücklich an.

„Ich weiß, dass wir in den letzten Tagen ein bisschen beschäftigt waren", sagte er, „aber ich wünschte wirklich, wir hätten früher darüber gesprochen."

„Ja, wir haben so viel Zeit vergeudet."

Er zog sie an sich und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. „Besser?"

„Ein bisschen."

Dann küsste sie ihn, und seine Arme hielten sie fester, als sich sein Mund für ihren öffnete. Zuerst tastend, tanzten ihre Zungen umeinander, und dann war plötzlich ihre Hand in seinem Haar und er zog ihren Körper eng an seinen eigenen, streichelte ihren Po und Rücken, als sie drängend ihre Münder erforschten. Sie ließ ihre freie Hand an seiner Seite herabgleiten, fand den Saum seines T-Shirts und schob es hoch, um mit den Fingern über die bloße Haut darunter zu kratzen. Er stöhnte in ihren Mund und sie keuchte leise als Antwort darauf und presste ihren Unterleib an die Härte, die sie zwischen ihnen fühlen konnte. Er zog seinen Mund von ihrem weg und begann, ihren Hals zu küssen.

„Wie weit weg sind diese Schulratsquartiere?", fragte sie atemlos.

„Zu weit", murmelte er zwischen den Küssen, dann hob er den Kopf und grinste sie jungenhaft an. „Nein, du hast Recht – wir können nicht hierbleiben. Bei unserem Glück kommt Peeves hier jeden Moment vorbei."

Er nahm wieder ihre Hand und führte sie zügig zurück zur Treppe. Sie musste beinahe rennen, um mitzuhalten, und lachte fröhlich.

„Hast du es eilig?"

Er hielt an. „Sind wir immer noch ehrlich? Dann ja, ich habe es eilig. Ich habe gerade entdeckt, dass, aus einem Grund, den sie nur selbst kennt, eine großartige, junge, kluge Hexe entschieden hat, dass sie mich attraktiv finden, und ich will das voll ausnutzen, bevor sie realisiert, dass der Schlafmangel aus ihr spricht."

„Was, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich meine Meinung nicht ändern werde und sogar seit längerer Zeit Fantasien habe, wie du mich voll ausnutzt?"

„Dann habe ich es noch eiliger."

Als sie den Eingang zu den Schulratsquartieren erreicht hatten, waren sie ziemlich außer Atem, sowohl von der Geschwindigkeit ihres Treppenaufstiegs als auch von den Nachwirkungen einiger für leidenschaftliche Küsse genutzter Pausen. Severus riss eine große, eisenbeschlagene Tür auf, hinter der sich ein Korridor zeigte. Er führte Hermione hinein.

„Es sollte einige Schlafzimmer und ein Badezimmer geben", erklärte er, öffnete eine beliebige Tür und spähte hinein. Dann öffnete er die Tür ganz. „Wird das gehen?"

Hermione nahm den Anblick des riesigen, luxuriös in Lila und Silber behangenen, Himmelbetts in sich auf und versagte vollkommen darin, andere Möbel wahrzunehmen.

„Das wird wirklich _gut_ gehen. Obwohl, wie du vielleicht auf dem Weg nach hier oben bemerkt hast, wäre ich auch glücklich damit gewesen, es mit dir gegen die Wand zu treiben."

„Vielleicht später, du schamlose Frau."

Er führte sie nach innen und schloss die Tür, bevor er sie gegen die Tür drückte und sie innig küsste. Sie reagierte begeistert, genoss den herrlichen Druck seines Körpers gegen ihren und das Gefühl der harten Muskeln seines Rückens unter ihren Fingern. Sie zog ihren Mund lange genug von seinem weg, um „Bett!" zu keuchen, woraufhin er sie auf seine Arme nahm und sie immer noch küsste, während er sie auf die andere Seite des Raumes trug, bevor er sie nicht zu sanft in der Mitte der weichen Bettdecke absetzte. Er stand am Rand des Betts und sah mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen auf sie herunter.

„Es ist nicht zu spät, deine Meinung zu ändern, weißt du?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Für einen intelligenten Mann bist du manchmal überraschend schwer von Begriff. Ich werde es für dich in einfache Worte fassen: Ich liebe dich. Zieh dich aus und beweg deinen Hintern in dieses Bett. Jetzt."

„Ich habe dein unvergleichliches Gespür für die Sprache schon immer geliebt."

Sie flatterte mit den Wimpern. „Beweg dich hierher und wir werden sehen, was ich sonst noch Unvergleichliches spüren kann." Sie schüttelte reumütig den Kopf und rollte mit den Augen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das gerade gesagt habe. Ich habe viel zu viel Zeit mit Pomona verbracht."

Er warf den Kopf zurück und lachte. Es war der aufrichtigste Ausdruck von Glück, den Hermione je von ihm gehört hatte. Dann warf er sich neben sie auf das Bett.

„Ich gebe auf. Komm her, Frau, und mach mit mir, was du willst."

Und das tat sie.

* * *

.


	8. Chapter 4-2

Kapitel 4.2

Severus lag da, hatte seine Arme um eine nackte, schlafende Hermione gelegt, und fragte sich, was genau passiert war, dass sein Leben plötzlich so perfekt war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn vorhin in der Eingangshalle zu diesem uncharakteristischen Anflug von Freimut gebracht hatte, aber, Merlin, er war froh, dass er es ausgesprochen hatte.

Hermione bewegte sich leicht in seiner Umarmung, wachte jedoch nicht auf. _Sie muss erschöpft sein_, dachte er liebevoll. Einige Stunden energiegeladenes und extrem befriedigendes Liebemachen hatte diesen Effekt auf eine Person. _Selbstzufrieden? Ich?_ Was ihm an Erfahrung und Finesse fehlte, hatte er, so hoffte er, mit seinem Enthusiasmus wettgemacht. Sie hatte sich jedenfalls nicht beschwert, er wusste, dass sie wirklich bereit dazu war, Anweisungen zu geben, wenn sie dachte, dass es nötig wäre.

Er veränderte seine Position etwas, um sie noch näher zu ziehen. Als er das tat, hörte er in der Nähe ein Quietschen, dann ein leises Klopfen an der Tür.

„Severus? Hermione?", kam ein Flüstern. Scheiße! Er erkannte McGonagalls Stimme.

„Bin gleich da", rief er leise, kletterte schnell aus dem Bett und suchte hektisch auf dem mondbeschienen Boden nach seiner Hose. Er fand sie und zog sie schnell an. Wegen seines Mangels an Unterwäsche zog er den Reißverschluss sehr vorsichtig zu. Er rannte zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt weit. McGonagall stand da in ihrem karierten Morgenmantel und hielt eine Laterne hoch.

„Keine Sorge", sagte sie schnell. „Es gibt kein Problem. Ich dachte nur, dass du gerne wüsstest, dass Pomona das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte. Poppy besteht darauf, dass sie jetzt auf natürliche Art schlafen muss und lässt sie für einige Zeit keine Besucher empfangen, aber ich dachte, du wüsstest es gerne sofort."

„Das sind wunderbare Neuigkeiten. Danke, Minerva."

„Nein, Severus, ich danke dir. Ich weiß nicht, was wir ohne dich getan hätten. Und ohne Hermione, natürlich. Soll ich ihr die gute Nachricht erzählen oder möchtest du das tun? In welchem Raum ist sie?"

„Ich bin hier", ertönte Hermiones Stimme hinter Severus, und zu seiner Überraschung und leichtem Horror erschien sie neben ihm im Türrahmen, mit vom Schlaf zerzausten Haaren und sein T-Shirt tragend. Jede Hoffnung, die er hatte, dass McGonagall hätte denken können, dass sie unschuldig den Raum miteinander geteilt hatten, wurde erbarmungslos zerstört, als Hermione ihren Arm um seine Taille schlang und sich an seine Seite schmiegte. Mit einem gedanklichen Schulterzucken legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Ich habe es gehört. Ich freue mich so, dass es ihr wieder gut gehen wird", fuhr Hermione fort.

McGonagall sah von einem zum anderen, ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich schnell von Schock zu Amüsement.

„Pomona hatte also Recht", bemerkte sie. „Wie lange geht das schon so?"

Verwirrt antwortete Severus: „Etwa drei Stunden. Was meinst du mit ‚Pomona hatte Recht'? Was hat dieses sich einmischende alte Weib nun schon wieder gesagt?"

Minerva lachte leise. „Nur, dass sie dachte, ihr zwei wäret perfekt für einander. Ihr habt nicht wirklich geglaubt, sie hätte den ganzen Ärger auf sich genommen, euch dazu zu ermutigen, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, nur damit ihr nur Freunde werden konntet, oder?"

„Eigentlich schon." Er sah zu Hermione hinunter. „Und du?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Soweit es mich betraf, wollte sie dich nur ermutigen, mehr unter die Leute zu gehen. Sie vermittelte mir den Eindruck, dass sie es aufgegeben hatte, eine Frau für dich zu finden."

„So ging es mir auch. Sie hat mich in einem falschen Gefühl der Sicherheit gewiegt."

„Und nun sieh, wohin es dich gebracht hat." Hermione lächelte ihn fröhlich an.

„In der Tat." Er küsste sie langsam, was ein Hüsteln von McGonagall hervorrief.

„Tja, also", sagte die Schulleiterin verschmitzt. „Damit lasse ich euch jetzt allein. Schlaft gut." Sie warf ihnen einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu und drehte sich dann um, um durch den Flur zurück zu gehen.

„Minerva!" Sie reagierte auf Severus' leisen Ruf, indem sie sich umdrehte. „Sag Pomona noch nichts von uns. Ich denke, wir sollten die Neuigkeiten selbst überbringen."

Minerva nickte. „Das wird sie freuen. Gute Nacht, ihr beiden."

* * *

Severus schloss die Tür und lehnte sich daran.

„Ich denke, dass sie es sehr gut aufgenommen hat", bemerkte Hermione fröhlich als sie zurück unter die Decke schlüpfte.

„Einen Moment lang war ich mir nicht sicher, ob sie in Ohnmacht fallen oder mich verhexen würde", antwortete Severus, stieß sich von der Tür ab und ging hinüber, um sich auf den Rand des Bettes zu setzen. „Nicht gerade subtil von dir, wirklich – du hast da gestanden für alle Welt so ausgesehen, als wärst du gerade fast besinnungslos gevögelt worden."

Hermione streckte sich und lächelte. Sie sah sehr selbstzufrieden aus. „Was ich auch war. Und durch unseren neuen Geist des Ehrlich-zu-uns-und-der-Welt-seins sah ich keinen wirklichen Grund, es zu verheimlichen."

„Also, ich werde mich nicht streiten. Ich habe gewiss den besseren Deal damit gemacht, und es ist mir egal, wer es weiß." Ihm kam plötzlich ein Gedanke und er lachte leise. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass deine Freunde die Situation so gelassen hinnehmen wie Minerva."

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sei dir nicht so sicher. Ron hat vermutet, dass du mich magst, bevor ich es tat. Er sagte, das sei der einzige Grund, dass du zugelassen hast, dass ich deine Meinung von ihm verändere."

„Ich denke, du musst einen extrem guten Einfluss auf ihn haben, weißt du? Das ist die einzig mögliche Erklärung für das unerwartete Aufblitzen seiner Intelligenz."

„Habe ich auf dich auch einen guten Einfluss?"

„Im Moment, meine Liebe, siehst du wie ein extrem schlechter Einfluss aus. Übrigens, was denkst du dir dabei, mein Lieblingsshirt zu tragen?"

„Es war das erste, was ich in der Hand hielt." Sie sah auf den Ramones-Druck auf der Vorderseite herab. „Ich wollte dich seit langem danach fragen: Ist das ein Relikt der Punkphase während deiner Jugend?" Sie sah ihn verschmitzt an.

„Ich habe es eigentlich vor fünf Jahren in einem Musikladen in Truro gekauft, aber es _ist_ eine Erinnerung an meine Jugend-Punkphase. Das echte fiel vor Jahren auseinander."

Er war erfreut, aus ihrer leicht geschockten Miene ablesen zu können, dass er tatsächlich geschafft hatte, sie zu überraschen.

„Du warst wirklich ein Punk? Ich dachte, ich würde nur einen Scherz machen! Was – mit abstehenden Haaren und einer Sicherheitsnadel durch deine Nase?"

„Sei nicht albern. Dieser ganze Quatsch kam später. Nein, ich rede von den Anfangstagen. Den Sommer 1979. Die Sex Pistols haben in Manchester gespielt, und nur eine Straße entfernt von dem Ort, an dem ich lebte, wurden die Buzzcocks gegründet. Jeder trug Lederjacken, zerrissene Kleidung und lange Haare, also war es technisch gesehen nicht gerade weit entfernt von meinem üblichen Aussehen. Es begann ziemlich konventionell als ‚Du kannst mich' gegenüber meinem verstorbenen, unbetrauerten Vater, der einen Kommentar wie ‚Warum ziehst du dich nicht wie ein normaler Junge an und nicht wie diese tuntigen Zaubererbastarde?' abgab." Er imitierte den Manchesterakzent seines Vaters perfekt. „So entdeckte ich freudig, dass das einzige, was ihn mehr nervte als dass ich mich wie ein Zauberer kleidete, war, wenn ich mich wie ein Punk kleidete. Die Musik war auch ziemlich gut."

Hermione schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich lerne jeden Tag etwas Neues über dich." Sie rutschte näher an ihn heran und legte ihre Arme um seine Taille. Er küsste sie sanft auf den Kopf. Dann hob sie den Kopf, also übertrug er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Mund. Sie gab den Kuss enthusiastisch zurück und kratzte sanft mit den Fingernägeln seinen bloßen Rücken herab. Der plötzliche Druck des Reißverschlusses seiner Jeans erinnerte ihn recht schmerzhaft daran, dass er keine Unterwäsche trug. Widerwillig zog er sich zurück und stand auf, um das störende Kleidungsstück zu entfernen. Hermione grinste ihn an.

„Exzellente Idee." Sie zog das T-Shirt über ihren Kopf. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass wir nicht wieder schlafen werden?"

Er sah offen auf die großzügige Fläche köstlicher Haut, die nun enthüllt vor ihm lag. „Ganz ehrlich, meine Liebe, für mindestens eine Woche habe ich nicht vor, Zeit mit Schlafen zu vergeuden."

Schlussendlich und mit nicht wenig Widerwillen mussten sie ihren Schlafraum verlassen. Nicht zuletzt um die sich erholende Sprout zu besuchen.

* * *

Sie saß aufrecht im Bett und verputzte mit offensichtlicher Begeisterung ihr Frühstück. Auf ihrem Nachttisch war ein großes Bouquet aus gelben Rosen locker in einer Vase arrangiert worden.

„Meine Lieblinge!", rief sie überschwänglich, sobald sie sie sah. Sie ergriff ihre Hände als sie an ihr Bett traten. Das Frühstück war für den Moment vergessen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich euch beiden danken kann, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Poppy und Minerva haben mir erzählt, was ihr getan habt. Ihr wart absolut brillant."

„Es war uns ein Vergnügen", antwortete Hermione.

„Auch wenn du der Stachel in meinem Fleisch bist, schätze ich, dass ich dich vermisst hätte, wenn du ins Gras gebissen hättest", fügte Severus leichthin an. „Und Minerva hätte sich nur darüber beschwert, dass sie einen neuen Hauslehrer finden müsste." Das humorvolle Leuchten in seinen Augen strafte seine harten Worte Lügen.

Er und Hermione zogen sich Stühle ans Bett und setzten sich.

„Schöne Blumen", merkte Hermione an und nickte in Richtung der Rosen.

„Das sind sie, nicht wahr?", stimmte Sprout zu. „Aberforth hat sie gleich als erstes heute Morgen gebracht. Könnt ihr glauben, dass er vollkommen rührselig geworden ist? Hat nur davon geredet, dass er gemerkt hat, wie viel ich ihm bedeute, als er mich beinahe verloren hätte. Ich war noch immer ein bisschen benebelt, aber ich erinnere mich dunkel daran, dass er etwas davon gemurmelt hat, eine ehrliche Frau aus mir zu machen."

„Das ist wundervoll!", rief Hermione.

„Aberforth ist ein guter Mann", stimmte Severus zu. „Obwohl nur Gott allein weiß, was er mit dir will."

„Tja, ich weiß es nicht", sagte Pomona. „Ich schätze, es ist Zeit, dass ich aufhöre, mir die Hörner abzustoßen und vielleicht darüber nachdenke, sesshaft zu werden. Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich würde darüber nachdenken. Wie auch immer", fuhr sie eifrig fort, „was ist mit euch beiden? Habt ihr mir etwas zu erzählen?"

„Ich denke nicht", antwortete Severus. „Du warst schließlich nur anderthalb Tage lang bewusstlos."

„Wie war es am Samstag?", gab Pomona das Stichwort. „Wie seid ihr ohne mich klargekommen?"

„Oh, sehr gut, danke", antwortete Hermione vage. „Ich habe Severus mit einem Teil seiner Arbeit geholfen, also war es sehr produktiv."

„Ja, ich hatte sogar vor, dich zu fragen, ob es dich stört, wenn Hermione am nächsten Samstag wieder allein kommt", fügte Severus hinzu.

„Wirklich?" Pomona lehnte sich begierig vor. „Warum? Welche Pläne habt ihr?"

„Wir werden nur mit meiner Fluchnarbenforschung fortfahren."

„Oh." Sprout sackte zurück in die Kissen, mit einem ziemlich enttäuschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Ich hatte gehofft – ach, egal."

„Was hattest du gehofft?", fragte Severus und hob eine Augenbraue. „Dass Hermione und ich bei der Arbeit für deine Medizin entdecken würden, dass wir eigentlich vollkommen ineinander verschossen sind, und es am Ende die ganze Nacht lang treiben würden wie ein Paar sextoller Niffler?"

Pomona seufzte.

„Minerva hat geplaudert, oder? Es tut mir leid, ich war mir so sicher, dass ihr zwei füreinander bestimmt wärt. Ich wollte mich nicht einmischen." Sie straffte die Schulter und sah sie fröhlich an. „Es ist trotzdem gut, dass ihr zumindest Freunde seid."

Hermione und Severus tauschten einen Blick. Hermione scheiterte bei dem Versuch, das Kichern zu unterdrücken, als sie Pomona ansah. Pomona sah von einem zum anderen, erfasste Hermiones Lachen und Severus' uncharakteristisch zufriedenes Aussehen. Hermione konnte sehen, wie die Erkenntnis nach für nach auf ihrem Gesicht erschien. Ihre Augen öffneten sich weit.

„Was? Nein! Wirklich?"

Hermione sah Severus abschätzend an.

„Vollkommen ineinander verschossen, jedenfalls. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob mir der Vergleich mit sextollen Nifflern gefällt."

Severus sah sie mit lachenden Augen an und ein halbes Lächeln spielte auf seinen Lippen.

„Tut mir leid – das Bild erschien aus irgendeinem Grund plötzlich vor meinem inneren Auge."

„Ich vergebe dir." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und lächelte zurück. _Ich will ihn wirklich zurück ins Bett kriegen_, dachte sie. _Besser früher als später_. Sie erkannte, dass Pomona sie immer noch mit einem strahlenden Grinsen beobachtete.

„Oh, ich freue mich so sehr für euch beide", sagte sie und griff noch einmal nach ihren Händen. „Ich wusste es. Ich habe es definitiv gewusst. Und sag mir, meine Liebe", sie sah forschend in Hermiones Gesicht und ihre Augen glänzten übermütig. „Hast du dein Feuerwerk bekommen?"

Hermione lehnte sich verschwörerisch näher. „Zwischen uns beiden – er geht ab wie eine Rakete."

Und damit erreichte sie das Unmögliche: Pomona Sprout errötete.

* * *

.


	9. Epilog

Epilog

Severus Snape und Hermione Granger heirateten am Mittsommertag in einer stillen Zeremonie am Strand hinter seinem – ihrem gemeinsamen – Haus. Auf die Zeremonie folgte ein absolut nicht stiller Empfang im Dorfpub. Pomona Sprout trug einen neuen, mit Federn geschmückten Hut in strahlendem Hufflepuffgelb. Und ein außerordentlich selbstzufriedenes Lächeln.

Am Ende des Abends war der Pub von einer Vielzahl Hochzeitsgäste und ansässiger Gratulanten bevölkert. Pomona saß mit einem Gin Tonic in der Hand an der Bar und beobachtete das frisch vermählte Paar voller Zuneigung. Sie waren der Menge entkommen und saßen an einem Ecktisch. Sie steckten die Köpfe zusammen und waren tief in ihrer Konversation versunken. Ab und zu lachte einer von ihnen.

„Sie sehen glücklich aus", stellte Frank, der Inhaber des Pubs, fest, während er ein Pint zapfte.

„Das tun sie wirklich", antwortete Pomona mit einer gewissen Zufriedenheit.

Frank stellte das Pint neben sie auf die Bar. Es war für Aberforth, der gerade mit Mrs Granger Tango tanzte.

„Es ist schön, das zu sehen", fuhr er fort. „Severus erschien immer wie ein guter Mann, aber er kam mir immer ein wenig, ich weiß nicht recht, verloren vor. Er verdient ein wenig Glück, und sie ist ein nettes Mädchen. Ehrlich. Rational."

„Oh, das ist sie", stimmte Pomona ihm zu. „Ich kenne die beiden seit Jahren. Sie passen perfekt zueinander – das habe ich immer gesagt. Und jeder braucht jemanden, der ihn nachts wärmt." Sie sah liebevoll zu Aberforth, der wild herumtanzte.

„Das tun sie", antwortete Frank. Pomona hörte den wehmütigen Ton in seiner Stimme und sah ihn interessiert an.

„Was ist mit Ihnen? Gibt es eine Mrs Frank?"

„Es gab eine. Sie hat mich vor einigen Jahren verlassen. Ist fortgelaufen mit einem Brauereivertreter aus Exeter. Sie war immer sehr unternehmungslustig. Ich selbst bin eher der Typ für ein ruhiges Gespräch bei Whiskey, aber, naja, ich bin zu sehr in die Jahre gekommen für diesen Dating-Blödsinn."

Pomona sah ihn abschätzend an, als sie einen Schluck ihres Drinks nahm. Ihr war eine wunderbare Idee gekommen.

„Sag mir, Frank, halten Sie sich für aufgeschlossen?"

Er gab ein amüsiertes Schnauben von sich. „Hab noch nie einen Pubbesitzer getroffen, der es nicht war. Gehört zum Job."

„Großartig."

Pomona kniete sich ziemlich gefährlich auf ihren Stuhl und schrie durch den Raum:

„Minerva! Komm hier her! Ich möchte dir gerne jemanden vorstellen!"

Ende

.


End file.
